


The Lion & The Badger

by Muffin_Paradise



Series: My ABO!Universe ❤️ [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Cedric Diggory - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Breeding, Cedric is a sweetheart, Cliche, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Harry is sassy, Harry wears skirts and panties, Hedric, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Harry Potter, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Harry Potter, Protective Cedric Diggory, Romance, Size Difference, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Parents, Top Cedric Diggory, Unplanned Pregnancy, femboy!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Paradise/pseuds/Muffin_Paradise
Summary: Harry's life has never been so good.His grades were excellent, he was captain of the Gryffindor team, he had wonderful friends and his boyfriend was the most handsome and sweet alpha he could dream of, Cedric Diggory, they two forming the most popular and admired couple in Hogwarts.But it only took four words to make his perfect life collapse: "Harry... You are pregnant!"WARNING: ALL *MY* fanfics are available in English on WATTPAD, as well the Brazilian Portuguese version is available on WATTPAD and SOCIAL SPIRIT.My user is *always* Muffin_Paradise and Muffin_Paradise2.My other links are available on my user profile.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Series: My ABO!Universe ❤️ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890670
Comments: 159
Kudos: 618





	1. Prologue

**THE LION & THE BADGER**

**PROLOGUE**

It was no exaggeration to say that they were both practically paralyzed.

That barely blinked or even moved.

Both were _too_ amazed _, too_ entertained by watching every move, every tiny detail of the also tiny little human asleep in the arms of one of them, watching every breath by the nose that more resembled a pink little button and remembered much of his Daddy.

Yes...

The nose definitely came from his Daddy, but the dark ruffled hair covering his small head as an ink stain came from his Mommy as well the little mouth of delicate lips.

The eyes, however, were still a mystery.

When they saw them for the first time, were confused to see that they were of an indefinite color, very different from the emerald green and the bright grey they had - in accordance with the mother of one of them, that was common to occur with newborn babies and soon they would know what the real color of his eyes was.

But they didn’t care – for them, he was the most beautiful, the most perfect baby in the world, from the pinky finger of his foot to the last strand of ruffled hair.

The 19-year-old alpha smiled as he caressed the small, very soft-skinned face, the tips of his fingers gently brushing the flushed cheeks, while he felt his own heart thundering with a violent joy and almost primitive paternal instinct: that little baby was _his_ … _his_ puppy… made by _him_ and _his_ seedand conceived in the womb of _his_ beloved omega.

It was as if all the infinite love they had for each other had been converged and materialized in a single body in which fit in his arms... Their son.

Their Edward Diggory.

The 16-year-old omega, meanwhile, was staring at the sleeping baby in his boyfriend's arms (‘ _No... He's my husband now...'_ he thought slowly as he looked at his wedding ring) with a lost look: eight months ago the life he knew had simply collapsed.

It had ceased to exist.

Over the past months, his body and mainly his life, changed at an accelerated pace to adapt to the arrival of that little being in which he didn’t expect, but that now seeing him there, he could not imagine his life without.

Yes...

Harry could no longer imagine his life without his son: he loved him. He loved him _so much_ that it felt like his heart would burst with love, a love he never imagined he could feel... At least not at that point in his life.

Not so soon...

Pregnant at 15, mother at 16, already married and mated to his first and only boyfriend, he was no longer 'Harry Potter' but 'Harry Diggory' (it would take him a long, long time to stop scratching his own signature), now with responsibilities that went **far** beyond ensuring that Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup or studying for Potions...

He had been through many things, but _that_ made him afraid.

Very afraid.

He was overjoyed, overflowing with love, but _trembling_ with fear for the uncertain future that awaited him, since from that moment on, there was no turning point.

“Harry?”

Harry turned his head in the direction of the voice that called him, seeing his alpha's handsome face staring at him with a look of understanding love.

“Hm?” he replied, feeling a lump in his throat.

Cedric smiled at him, his free hand gently holding him by the scruff and pulling him closer.

Harry closed his eyes when he felt the older boy kiss him on the forehead for long seconds and then press his cheek on the top of his head: that was one of the many ways in which Cedric expressed love and security for him.

“We'll be fine...” he said in a whisper “I promise!”

Harry gasped, feeling the tears long contained threatening to overflow at any moment: as in a flashback, he saw each time they passed since learned that he was pregnant and that (coupled with his hormones deregulated) made him unsure.

The so brave and confident Harry Potter ( _'No... Now I’m Harry Diggory...'_ he corrected himself) was now unsure and frightened.

But he had to be brave. Somehow…

“D-do you promise?” Harry asked.

Cedric turned away from him, looking into his eyes with a warm smile.

“I promise.” he replied, looking at the baby in his arms “I promise you both... We’ll be fine!”

Harry stood still for a few seconds and finally nodded, swallowing the tears to mentally repeat the words of his boyfriend ( _'Husband!'_ ), and turning to look at their puppy.

 _'Yes...'_ he thought as he held his son's small hand _'We will be fine...'_


	2. The Secret Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where everything starts well...

****

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE SECRET LANGUAGE**

**_11 MONTHS BEFORE_**...

As usual, Harry was the first to wake up.

Blinking his eyes slowly, he gradually got used to the morning light coming from a single rounded window near the ceiling; even with his vision blurred by the lack of glasses, he saw that instead of the usual mountainous landscape, there was a green lawn and something similar to a flower bed - a landscape from a strange perspective, as if the observer was below ground level.

And he was indeed.

Instead of the Gryffindor Tower dormitory, he was - in a very clandestine way - in the basement of the castle, more precisely in the “Burrow of the Badgers”, in a room that was definitely not his. Well, at least it wasn't _officially_ his, but it could be.

Taking a deep breath and letting out the air through a long yawn, he wandered his sleepy eyes around the room: the walls were painted in a pale yellow color on which were fixed a calendar, post-its and some posters. In addition to the bed on which he lay, there was a small bookcase crammed with books and picture frames, a pair of nightstands, a medium-sized drawer, desk and mirror.

Everything was very organized, clean and well maintained - _appropriate_ , considering the occupant who lived there.

Harry smiled a little, again thanking the fact that his boyfriend was so organized, because he himself was the "mess in person" as his mother always told him.

But that was one of the things that couples do, doesn't it?

Balancing each other's flaws and qualities in order to achieve a balance, to contribute as much as possible to the harmony of the relationship... His own parents were proof of that: both were very different in personalities, but they complemented each other like nobody else.

And Harry was lucky enough to be able to say he already had that.

In addition to love and sincere friendship, his alpha gave him stability, balance and organization, while he, in turn, brought...

He brought...

What did Harry bring to the relationship?

He looked at the floor, finding several answers there: two crumpled white shirts that looked like big balls of crumpled paper... Two gray woolen sweaters thrown in the corner... His boyfriend's trousers in the middle of the floor as if it were a rug, as well as leather shoes more than a meter away from each other... His own pantyhose hanging from a sconce... The skirt thrown over the lamp... The panties and underwear in on the mattress, close to their feet...

A mess.

It was total mess, but as Harry preferred to think, it was a ‘sentimental’ disorder, since each piece of clothing thrown in the corners was actually reminders of the wonderful night they had, the mess they both made when they were alone...

...when they loved each other.

In the middle of that mess, Harry's favorite ‘reminder’ was hanging on the back of the chair: two ties, one red with gold stripes and the other yellow with small black stripes, both together and intertwined.

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff...

Omega and Alpha...

Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory.

Harry turned his head to the side, seeing that the other was still sleeping.

Outside that bedroom, Cedric Diggory was the seeker and Captain of the Hufflepuff Team, head boy, monitor, and of course, the winning champion of the Triwizard Tournament, making him more popular than he already was: he was cherished by teachers and housemates, adored by friends, the reason for the sighs of the omegas and the looks of admiration/envy of the other alphas of Hogwarts.

But inside that bedroom Cedric was just Ced, the alpha who won his heart since he was 13.

Ced, his first and only boyfriend, fucking gorgeous to the point of taking his breath away, loving, kind, romantic and gentleman.

"Ced", nickname for which Harry whispered passionately when he was kissed on the lips and neck, when he felt the big hands hold him around the waist and hips as he embraced him in a loving and protective way...

"Ced", a nickname in which Harry moaned in pleasure the night before while sitting on the alpha's lap, the big dick buried deep inside him as Cedric kissed, sucked and nibbled on the delicate skin of Harry’s neck, then down his shoulders, breast, hard pink nipples and other parts of his body...

 _His_ Ced.

And he was there... On his side, sleeping with his head resting on his forearm, his handsome face with a serene expression, lips parted in a subtle smile when he seemed to dream about something.

 _‘Gorgeous.'_ Harry thought in amazement as he looked at him.

Cedric was gorgeous in all circumstances, but for the Gryffindor’ Seeker and team Captain, **nothing** could compare to the vision of him sleeping, as it was something intimate, something that only he could see, only he could appreciate...

And oh... How he appreciated...

Harry watched the hufflepuff’s strong chest rise and fall with each breath, momentarily losing himself in the pattern in which the blond hair began to grow on his collarbones and went down to his sculpted pecs, making him look even more mainly and virile instead of a juvenile 18-years-old alpha... It was by far one of his favorite parts of Ced's body, the place where he made him lean back with his head, either in an innocent embrace or right after they made love.

In the abdomen of relaxed muscles, he counted the brown spots that dotted the skin, the same spots that he kissed hours before, while listening to his groans... Below the navel were the thin golden hairs that formed the "happy trail", these getting thicker in the groin area as if crowning his manhood...

 _'Oh...'_ Harry thought as he blew out his mouth and swallowed when he felt his heart hammering hard.

He no longer felt sleepy.

 _Oh no._..

Not at all!!!

He barely blinked his eyes as he watched Ced's limp cock begin to show signs of life, the member slowly pulsing as it grew larger and more voluminous, the balls of his sac moving under his skin as his morning erection increasingly took shape.

That was enough to make Harry’s cocklet hard, his hole producing the slick with the mere thought of being touched again by the alpha.

Harry took his fingers to his ass, biting his lower lip as he rubbed them in his still sensitive boypussy, feeling the damp consistency of his slick saturated with his pheromones and sweet aroma - his boyfriend compared his smell and taste to butterbeer with cherries, something so absurd that made him laugh... and feel horny.

The gryffindor groaned softly as he inserted a finger inside himself, feeling that the inside of his cavity still seemed to contain the thick cum which Cedric had spilled when they made love hours before...

Harry should be sated, his inner omega satisfied... It should be enough.

But it wasn’t.

It wasn’t enough at all.

He needed _more._

Leaning forward, he kissed the strong jaw, feeling the slightly rough texture of the beard that was beginning to grow... Even if he shaved too often, Ced would always have a little bit of facial hair, something in which Harry loved and always made him more eager for physical contact - it was _delicious_ tofeel the friction of his own soft skin against his alpha’s one.

The Diggory Heir sighed with a kiss received, his breath still calm and peaceful with sleep.

With the tip of his nose, Harry descended from the jaw to the neck, inhaling deeply the smell emanating from the scent glands: milk chocolate, fresh mint, lavender, wet earth and warm wood...

_'Hummm...'_

No alpha man smelled _as_ good as Ced , he was pretty sure of that because most of them had a pungent odor that made him wrinkle his nose and flinch in displeasure... Not Ced. His scent was everything Harry loved most and was attracted to: it was very masculine, but still surprisingly _sweet_ and welcoming as the young man himself was.

Opening his eyes and moving away from the neck, he looked back at the hufflepuff's cock, now hardened: it was big and thick, the helmet head was pink and had some veins along its length - a tool undeniably belonging to an alpha male.

Harry blushed to think that hours before _all_ of _that_ was inside him... And he also was very horny when he thought that all of that- including the knot - fit _inside_ him.

 _'And it really should fit...'_ he mentally hummed with a cheeky and victorious smile.

Although in general they are smaller and delicate, omegas had very flexible bodies and apt to physical changes, since significant changes like pregnancy... Or to receive the big cock and knot of their alphas, when having sex.

 _'And since it fits...'_ Harry thought as he crawled carefully over the bed so as not to suddenly wake the older boy.

He wanted to wake him up in another way.

 _'Veeeery slowly...'_ he repeated to himself.

Harry brought his face close to the hufflepuff's hip, his lips and nose going down over the lad's skin until he reached the groin and blond pubic hair, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath - Cedric's alpha scent was most concentrated and intoxicating in that region, having the instant effect of a stimulating drug for Harry.

 _'The smell of **my** man... **My** Alpha... **My** Ced! Mine, mine and **mine!!!** ' _he purred quietly, wanting to be impregnated with that scent so everyone would know that he belonged only to Cedric and no one else.

That scent made him want to be claimed, marked and _fucked_ until his womb was fertilized by the alpha's seed - which was practically _impossible_ to happen, as omegas only became pregnant in their heats and Cedric could only mate with him after they were married... Which, by the way, would be years later.

But that didn't stop them from “training” for that long-awaited moment...

 _'Thanks to Merlin!!!'_ Harry's rational part thought relieved, for he was sure he would go mad if he had to remain a virgin until he go down through the aisle.

Luckily - or rather, after many conversations - they didn't have to wait.

Taking his hand up to the alpha’s big cock, he held the base gently (gasping when he noticed that his fingers barely closed around the circumference) while guiding the tip of the sex to his lips, thus being able to deposit kisses on the head before starting to suck.

He _loved to_ suck Cedric's cock.

He loved to kneel in front of him in that submissive position, to be between the long, muscular legs obtained through constant Quidditch training... He loved to feel the salty taste of precum that flowed from the urethra and lubricated the head as well as his own lips... He loved the way the cock filled his mouth, pulsating as if it were eager to fuck him... And above all, Harry **loved** tohear the low groans, Cedric holding him by the hair, gray eyes full of desire and the almost adorable way that he blushed.

“Oooohhh...” a groggy, confused and hoarse voice sounded to Harry's ears, catching his attention.

Looking up, he saw the young man fidgeting, frowning and squinting.

 _'Perfect...'_ Harry moved his hand in a rhythmic manner, gently whacking the alpha's member while continuing to suck him in a calm measure.

It didn't take long for Cedric to wake up, blinking his eyes quickly to get used to the morning light, his mind still showing flashes of the erotic dream in which he had moments before... Dreams involving his omega that smelled as sweet as butterbeer, caramels and cherries.

“Oohh...” a low growl escaped his mouth, leaving him stunned and suddenly awake.

Looking down, he opened his eyes wide at the sight in front of him: Harry on all fours on the mattress, completely naked between his legs, one hand caressing his thigh and the other holding his cock while sucking it.

“ _H-Harry... !!!”_ he gasped in surprise, feeling sleep being completely swept from his body.

Harry blinked boldly at him.

“M-Merlin, _Harry!!!”_ he gasped again, feeling spasms so great of pleasure that the omega held him by the legs so as not to get out of his position.

“Shhhh... It's okay, trust me...” Harry whispered warmly “Just... Relax... And enjoy the moment!”

Cedric was too surprised and stunned to respond, soon losing himself in one of the best sensations in the world in which he experienced in the last few months: his boyfriend's warm mouth and soft tongue surrounding his cock.

Harry, for his part, remained sucking and licking for a dozen minutes, purring even more when he felt the big hand of the hufflepuff holding and caressing his hair in which he let it grow over the months, the strands long enough to brush against his neck and wrap around the alpha's long fingers.

Cedric has a thing for omegas with long hair, so Harry tried to please him in that small way.

 _'My goodness... Oooh... !!!’_ Cedric thought as he sank into the pillows, closing his eyes and squeezing the sheet with his hand in a way to contain the growl of pleasure that bubbled in his chest; even though he put a silencing spell on the bedroom, he didn't want to risk being heard...

Opening his eyes, he went back to watching Harry sucking on his dick, pink lips around it while his green eyes watered as he struggled to suck as much as possible - an extremely erotic sight.

That was the ignition for Cedric to want more.

Before he could come, he gently grabbed Harry by the forearm, pulling him towards him so that he lay on top of him, hugging his tiny waist while the other free hand caressed his back.

"Good morning, ‘Hunk Badger'..." Harry whispered, resting both hands on the young man's heaving pec, looking him in the eye “Sleep well?”

Cedric laughed softly at the question, and he could feel that he was blushing with that dubious nickname that Rita Skeeter had coined for him in her biased articles.

“Yes... I slept well... And woke up even better...” he replied with a smile, kissing Harry's black hair.

“Well... If you continued to sleep, I’d have to sit on you to wake you up for good...” he joked, stroking the hairs on his chest.

The hufflepuff rolled his eyes.

“Would that be a sacrifice for you, honey?” he joined his eyebrows in a comical way.

“Not at all!!!” Harry said resting his chin on Cedric's chest, giving a little wink “It's part of my irresistible charm of omega to be surprising!”

Cedric laughed, but groaned as he felt his cock throb as he felt Harry's body and weight on top of him, aware that they were naked.

"Completely irresistible..." he whispered, putting Harry's hair behind his ear and showing the lightning-shaped scar that the little one had won when he was a puppy.

“…and completely yours, don't forget.”

“Good to know...”

Harry kissed him with all the love and desire he felt... Or in the way they would receive - at best hypotheses - a detention until they graduated, in case any teacher saw that kind of obscene kiss in the corridors.

Cedric broke away from the kiss, tilting Harry's neck so he could suck and lick the skin he would one day mark with his claim bite.

With the tips of his fingers he went down the back, his hands touching the small bubble ass, one of his favorite parts of the omega's body; there were countless times that he got hard when he saw him riding on the broom while playing Quidditch (often when they played against each other), or when he saw him walking through the halls of Hogwarts wearing the uniform skirt, the fabric swayed with each step and seemed to highlight the curves in which he loved.

Cedric felt lust, but he also felt jealous and a little bit of possessiveness as he knew that other alphas were also attracted by the beautiful sight that was his boyfriend - it was generally agreed that Harry was the most beautiful omega boy in Hogwarts, and even though he was dating, he still was the most desired one.

 _‘Too bad for them!'_ he thought. 

Harry was his, his omega, his boyfriend and his future wife.

Taking a deep breath, he smelled the sweet slick that flowed from the gryffindor's ass saturating every molecule of air in the room with his pheromones.

“Love...?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I...?”

Harry smiled, understanding what he wanted: even after the several times they had sex, Cedric _always_ asked for his consent, always made sure he was okay with his touches - that was one of the things that made him more passionate if possible with his boyfriend .

“You must!” Harry smiled at him, kissing the cheek and chiseled chin while spreading his legs for better access.

The hufflepuff smiled, his fingers gently rubbing the little hole that seemed eager for attention.

“It's yours...” Harry encouraged “I _am_ yours... Completely...”

Smiling at the words, he inserted the tip of two fingers into Harry's warm boypussy, feeling the muscle ring relax with the invasion.

“So good...” Harry sighed, almost closing his eyes “Oh, _alpha...”_

The Diggory Heir smiled when he called him that way, but his eyes widened when he felt something he thought wouldn’t be there at that hour.

“Harry... Is... Is this my...?” he asked, curious and somewhat shocked.

Harry shook his head with a sly smile, laughing softly.

“Y-yes!” he took a deep breath when he felt the alpha's fingers inside him “When you said you were going to _fill_ me up with your knot and seed, you weren't kidding Ced...”

Cedric turned red, feeling horny but also very embarrassed by that obscenity, as he wasn’t used to “vocalizing” his fetishes... Harry, on the other hand, despite being younger and theoretically more "innocent" and "naïve" for being an omega, seemed to have no mental filter when talking about such things... 

“But I love!” Harry added lasciviously, stroking his dark blond hair “I... I love it when you _fill_ me likethat... When you breed me… It's good to feel you inside me, you know... Even when we're not together... Makes me feel _close_ to you…”

The hufflepuff smiled, his inner alpha growling with happiness at hearing that, as it echoed his own thoughts.

“’I love it too...” he confessed, giving a little laugh, his free hand caressing the small boy’s cheek “Just as I love you... Merlin, Harry, I _love_ you so, so much!”

He kissed him again, removing his fingers as he led his hard cock to Harry's entrance, slowly penetrating him as the Potter Heir moaned.

The night before, they fucked in a desperate, almost thirsty way... And rightly so: even though they often see each other on summer break, they two didn’t have privacy in their meetings - when Cedric visited the Potters, their date was in the living room, under the watchful eye of the jealous and overly protective Alpha James Potter. The same applied when Harry visited Cedric at his home: it wasn't socially appropriated to leave an unmarried young couple alone.

It was maddening.

But oddly enough, it was at Hogwarts - the place where their parents most thought they were being watched by watchful eyes - that the two of them had their rendezvous whenever they could, either in an empty classroom or in the older boy's bedroom, in Hufflepuff's dependencies.

Last night they were thirsty for sex, desperate to feel each other, but that morning it would be different: they wanted to love each other more calmly, to enjoy every second they curled up on the sheets, tasting the skin and kisses, enjoy each touch... They wanted to extend the time they had together as much as possible.

Carefully, Cedric spun their bodies, causing Harry to lie beneath him, holding him by the thighs as he slowly buried his cock in the warm, tight and moist boypussy from the slick and his own cum which he deposited hours before.

Taking a deep breath, he waited for the little one to get used to his size, kissing him tenderly to stimulate him, gradually starting to move his hips in order to fuck.

The 'missionary' was one of their favorite positions.

It was intimate and romantic, because they could kiss, caress and look each other in the eyes... And it was also quite kinky, because it made them aware of the physical difference between their bodies, reminding them that they were **alpha** and **omega** : tall, strong and firm on the petite, delicate and soft body.

After long minutes, Cedric came plentifully inside Harry, groaning in his ear as the omega hugged him by the broad shoulders and neck; Harry could feel the alpha's cock throbbing as he poured his sperm and the base of the cock to start to swell: it was the knot.

If it could define a major physical characteristic in all alpha men, it was the ability to form a knot when copulating with their omega mates. The knot was nothing more than a biological mechanism to ensure that the alphas breeded the wombs of their omegas with their cum until they got pregnant, thus guaranteeing the continuity of the alpha’s lineage.

Not that Cedric was rationally wishing for that.

Not that Harry was in his heat, or that they both wanted to have a baby, for Merlin’s sake!!!

At least not now, not at that moment in their life... Cedric eventually wanted to be a father, he imagined starting a family with Harry, but only after they got married and when the omega reached his desired career in professional Quidditch.

But not now.

They just wanted to love each other and demonstrate it in every possible way... And the most efficient way to do that was when they were together, when they fucked, or as Cedric preferred to say, when they "made love".

That was their secret language.

And while Cedric's knot sealed his seed in Harry’s boypussy, the younger one moaned even more, cumming all over their bellies, the member inside him pressing his prostate.

They kissed, hugged each other and slept in each other's arms.

Everything was perfect as a dream.

**...**

**...**

Although it seemed like a dream, it was necessary to wake up to reality.

And the reality was that Harry should return to the Gryffindor tower without anyone seeing his presence on Hufflepuff's common room.

While Cedric was brushing his teeth, Harry, already properly dressed, was waiting for him in the bedroom with the invisibility cloak ready to use (he would always thank his dad for giving it to him in his first year at Hogwarts, a kind of tradition of Potter Family).

Feeling relaxed, Harry walked over to Cedric's bookcase, looking at the frames with a smile: in each frame had images in which told the story of their relationship at the most punctual moments over the past year.

The first photo showed them in front of the Quidditch World Cup stadium, Cedric with his face painted with the colors of Ireland, while Harry cheered for Bulgaria, the oldest teenager with his arm around the boy's waist respectfully, while they smiled to each other - it was on the same night that they kissed for the first time. The Diggory Heir had officially introduced himself and his family to Alpha James Potter a week later, asking the permission to court Harry and, of course, to agree with a future engagement.

Harry smiled as he remembered his dad's enormous reluctance when he learned that his only omega son already had an alpha interested in courting him... His mother fell in love with Cedric, and Harry suspected that she took much of the merit for the fact that James allowed them to date.

 _'No big deal... '_ he thought, as he would date Cedric _with_ or _without_ his dad’s permission.

The omega smiled even more when he looked at the next photo: it was them at the Yule Ball, both dressed in their impeccable formal attire, Cedric guiding him with an arm while they waved shyly to the other students who applauded when saw them being crowned as “Yule Royal Couple”: Cedric, even more handsome and charming as the ‘Snow King’, wearing a crown made of ice that didn’t melt with a sash crossing his torso, and, of course, Harry, a graceful ‘Snow Queen’, wearing a sparkling ice tiara, sash and carrying a bouquet of frost blue roses.

It was one of the best and happiest nights of Harry's life... Even though he felt tortured by having to _dance_ publicly (although it was Cedric's feet that suffered...).

The last photo had been taken just a few months earlier, in June: Cedric dropping the Triwizard Tournament cup on the lawn when he returned from the maze, running towards Harry, hugging him and kissing him hard while they listened the sound of applause, shouting and music fanfare commemorating the victory of the Hogwart’s champion - Harry never thought he could cry as much as he did that night, anxious only for his alpha to come back safe and sound... To come back to him.

And he came back.

And he returned victorious, ending that troubled year in which Harry had been on the verge of a breakdown of nerves with each task.

“Hey, babe...” Cedric said while hugged him from behind, wrapping his waist and pressing him against his strong body.

Harry sighed, feeling the taller boy kiss his head and put his chin on it.

“1 galleon for your thoughts, love...” he said while stroking the smaller one.

“Just looking...”

He nodded.

“Quite a year that we had…”

“Yes... Quite a year you gave me, you sucker!” he said, patting the alpha on the forearm who laughed softly.

“But everything worked out... Like I said myself.”

Harry nodded in agreement.

“Yes... In the end everything worked out.”

The two were silent, Harry playing with his yellow gold chain with a heart shaped pendant engraved with the letter 'C' – it was his birthday gift given by his alpha in July of that year, the first courtship gift.

“Promise me something Ced?” he said in an amused tone.

“Whatever you want...”

Harry turned around, wrapping his arms around the back of his neck.

“Can we try to have a quiet year? No turmoil, no big adventures...” Harry said playfully “No dragons, no dives to the Black Lake or dangerous mazes. No stress, no worry... Just...”

“A peaceful year?” Cedric suggested.

“Yes!” he immediately agreed “A peaceful year!”

Cedric smiled at him.

“That sounds perfect to me!”

Harry stood on tiptoe when being kissed, stroking the other's soft hair.

Yes... It would be a perfect year for them, with nothing out of the ordinary.

If only.


	3. H+C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be young and in love... Cedric and Harry are in the peak of their teenage romance. Nothing else could go wrong.

****

**CHAPTER 2**

**H + C**

Silence.

The only sounds that existed were the slow bubbling of the muddy-looking potions in the cauldrons, the pleasantly harsh noise of the quills as they wrote on the parchments and the tinkling of the glass beakers floating in the air as they returned to the cabinets. Once in a while, someone would cough, whisper something, but soon they would shut up.

Severus Snape's classes were like that because the man himself abhorred sounds that weren’t his own voice and "tolerated" the students' ones only when it was to answer their questions. Silence and discipline was the highest order.

Harry took a deep breath as he stared at the open book in front of him, his eyes wandering through the sentences without taking in any specifics as if they were runes instead of English.

Lifting his head, he looked around.

Beside him, he saw Hermione writing down her notes about the potion they made, brown eyes barely deviating from the constant flow of her words; on the other side he saw Ron entertained with his own quill, twirling it in his fingers as if it were the most interesting thing in the world as his lips moved as he seemed to speak to himself.

Other classmates acted similarly: some were interested... Others pretended to be interested in the hope that it wouldn't be bad in tests... And the rest didn't even bother to pretend, accepting the fact that giving up evil in Potions was inevitable - as was his case.

 _‘Sorry, Grandpa Fleamont... '_ he thought of fun as he tapped his finger on the book.

If the Potters were rich, they owed it thanks to the genius of Harry's grandfather, Alpha Fleamont Potter, who managed to quadruple the family's gold by inventing new potions like the famous _Sleekeazy._ Since then, the Potters have made a lot of money in this business and it was expected that future generations would continue Fleamont's legacy... It was what they expected from Harry.

 _'But even if I was good at Potions... Wouldn’t change a lot…'_ he thought as supported his cheek with the palm of his hand, feeling the familiar feeling of annoyance.

Harry was the last of his line and should have taken charge of business and family just as his dad did when Grandpa Fleamont passed away. When he was born, everyone expected it from him and he would do so, if it weren't for a small detail: he presented as an omega.

Only alphas could being the family/pack leaders and control the business and finance. Their roles was to pass down the name of their houses for the next generations - and if the family/pack had no alphas, this role was passed to the betas.

Not the omegas.

Omegas, so "delicate and sensitive", small and beautiful, shouldn’t worry their "little heads" with things like finances, inheritances or business. They were seen and treated like porcelain dolls: beautiful, fragile and decorative, and should be protected by their parents and family.

After being properly courted and getting married, they lost their surname, their position in the family tree. And already married and claimed, they were expected to fulfill what was considered their “main role”: to conceive puppies for their alphas, continuing the lineage of their new house.

It's just that.

'A big pile of shit!' Harry thought, letting my breath out in a frustrated and resentful way.

But not because he is an omega. It wasn’t because of him having cycles of heat, of being physically petite and delicate or of wearing skirts and lingerie - _'Even because, I’m quite hot when I wear them…'_ he thought without false modesty as it was true.

That was okay.

And it wasn’t the fact that he one day marry and have babies, because he wanted this too in the future: he wanted to marry Cedric and become his wife, he wanted to carry his alpha's puppies, he wanted a nice house with a large yard, maybe a dog, the whole fucking package of a perfect happy life.

That was perfect.

In fact, Harry was frustrated and resentful of the shit antiquated world in which he lived. It was bizarre that people expected him to be content with just being a wife/mother/housewife when he wanted much more than that.

Since his childhood, his dream was to play with a great Quidditch team and become the best seeker of recent times. A legend.

At the age of 11, he joined the Gryffindor team as the “youngest seeker of the century”, winning a _Nimbus 2001_ from his parents, and later, a _Firebolt_ from his godfather, Alpha Sirius Black. Matches after matches, he had a reputation for being a beast on the broom, with a promising future.

But at 13, when he presented as an omega in the middle of a match against Hufflepuff, people seemed to have forgotten that.

James, now much more overprotective, tried to convince him to give up the sport, saying that was too dangerous and violent; his teammates kindly "suggested" that it wasn’t a good idea for him to continue; others already thought who would be the team's next seeker.

 _"Quidditch is for alphas..."_ they said between the lines.

And he almost started to doubt himself, he almost gave up what he achieved if it weren't for someone.

Harry smiled, his fingers playing with his golden chain.

 _'Yes... '_ he thought as he pulled out a piece of parchment, drawing random figures with the quill _'...if I hadn’t his support, maybe... Maybe I’d have given in.'_

That was one of the reasons why he fell in love with Cedric: the fact that the boy never treated him as inferior or incapable, but as a person, an human being.

With the constant support of Cedric, Harry remained on the team, silencing those who doubted him and in every game he played. Today, he wasn’t only the seeker but also Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, inspiring other omegas to practice the sport, like Cho Chang.

Harry sighed, drawing a heart and writing the letters 'H' and 'C' in black ink.

_H + C..._

_C + H..._

_'Ced... '_ he thought lovingly, feeling his heart beat as he remembered the dazzling smile, the dark blond locks falling charmingly on his forehead...

“Potter?”

Harry smiled, kissing the pendant on his chain as if he were kissing the sweet hufflepuff's mouth...

“Psstt!!! Potter?!”

...strong arms around his small waist, his body pressed against his...

 _'Oh... '_ he thought, crossing his legs under the table, squeezing them as if he wanted to stop the thoughts that would make him soak his own panties if he wasn't careful.

“SCARHEAD!!!” the irritating voice pulled him from his reverie, followed by the impact of something being thrown on his back.

Harry was confused when he saw a crumpled paper ball fall to the floor; turning around, he saw the familiar smirk, pale eyebrows raised and blue eyes staring at him with acid amusement.

"Did a bludger hit your head, _Potter_?" Draco Malfoy whispered with a venomous smile, while Crabbe and Goyle exchanged giggles “I can't wait for Slytherin to knock you off the broom in the next game!”

Harry clenched his teeth, trying to stay calm.

Draco Malfoy was a 15-years-old alpha, and for him, the representation of everything he hated most: a prejudiced, elitist little shit, spoiled to the extreme, arrogant, always thinking that the world should bow at his feet. Draco seemed to love to make Harry miserable since they met on the Hogwarts Express, and it seemed to get worse when the gryffindor presented as an omega.

“Don't mind him, Harry... He just wants to get attention!” Hermione rubbed his forearm in support.

“I didn't speak to you... You filthy mudblood!” Draco snorted.

Ron blushed, his fist closing at the words directed at his girlfriend, making a move to get up, but being stopped by the girl.

Harry felt the blood boil.

“A bludger didn’t hit my head, but my hand will _definitely_ hit your face if you don’t shut the **fuck** up!!!” Harry snarled under his breath at the blond, leaving him speechless.

Draco blushed and recovered his speech.

“You _little._..”

“Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy... Is there anything you want to share with us? Something more... Interesting than my class?” Snape said in a monotonous and unforgiving way as he approached the two tables, making the two boys startle.

Harry tried his best to maintain a docile facial expression, hoping that Severus wouldn't be so strict with him, at least not so much that year.

Because he was his mother's best friend and one of his godparents, he expected Snape to be friendly with him at Hogwarts just as he was out of school, but the reality fled - and a lot - from his expectations: Severus was even _stricter_ to him, waiting no less than excellence... Something that Harry never could give.

Harry might have inherited his mother's charm, but his personality as a troublemaker came entirely from James being further inflated by Sirius.

“No sir.” Draco replied when he cleared his throat, trying to sound confident “I was just telling Potter to make his own notes instead of wanting mine!”

 _'Son of a bitch!'_ Harry thought indignantly as he glared at him.

Draco smiled innocently.

"Sir, I..." Harry turned to Snape as he tried to justify himself, but he quickly regretted it.

Snape approached his desk, watching the doodles of hearts and initials and then looking at him with an expression that made Harry feel like disappearing.

 _'Oh, shit!_ '

“10 points from Gryffindor...” Snape said slowly, causing Harry to sink into the chair “For Mr. Potter's inappropriate behavior.”

Draco smiled victoriously, looking with the tail of his eyes at Crabbe and Goyle.

“And 10... from Slytherin...” Snape looked back “... for Mr. Malfoy's stupid plays during _my_ class.”

Draco looked outraged, but the man cut him off.

“You two will make a roll of parchment listing the ingredients that we’ll use this year as well as their properties... Should bring to me to the next class.” he said when returning to his table.

“But sir, I have a game next week!” Harry protested indignantly.

"So I advise you to start today, Mr. Potter, as I’ll not accept lame excuses." the beta man hit back as if it were the least of the drawbacks. “Continuing, the properties of bezoar in options against boils and poisons, page 53...”

Harry snorted, leaning back in his chair while cursing Draco of every possible name: if it were possible to condemn someone for having murderous thoughts, Harry would surely be in Azkaban by now.

After a long and boring class, the bell chimed, announcing the end.

As if they were being released from a prison, the students quickly stuffed their backpacks, exchanging looks of relief when they were able to leave that dungeon, all thinking about the pile of food that awaited them in the Great Hall and being thankful that it was Friday.

Stuffing his bag, Harry was about to leave the room, but Snape stopped him with a look.

“Wait a minute, Mr. Potter.” the man said pointedly while writing on his parchments “We need to have a little talk.”

 _' Fuck..._ ' Harry felt a twinge of distress at the scolding that would come.

Hermione and Ron looked at him apprehensively.

“Go ahead of me... I'll see you there.” he said trying to sound calm.

‘Are you sure?”

“Absolute.”

“Okay... Well... Come on Ron.”

The redhead nodded at him, taking one last look at Snape and lowering his face as if he was afraid it would get him a detention.

Harry watched his friends leave, walking in front of his godfather's table.

Snape put the quill in the inkwell, raising his eyebrows and taking a deep breath as he spoke.

"You know very well that I could write to your mother, don't you, Harry?"

Harry swallowed, trying to offer a smile.

“Sir...”

Snape held up a finger to silence him.

“I **_do not_** admit nonsense and futility in my class, you know that.” Snape looked at him and sighing as if the subject was a hindrance “You and Diggory...”

“What about him?” Harry asked defensively.

Severus looked at him.

“I don't want to see you daydreaming while in class, understand?” he replied “I want you to study. Your grades…”

“They're not so bad! I improved!” Harry defended.

Oookay, Potions was never his passion, but he always tried hard. Well, not as much as he would like, but still...

Snape made a skeptical countenance.

“They are mediocre!!!” he countered, leaning back and in the chair when he saw the boy look at himself “You are now the Captain of Gryffindor. You know very well that your grades are essential to continue in that position, don't you? And that scouts also check future candidates' grades?” 

Harry slowly nodded his head. The two were silent for a few seconds.

“Harry...” Snape sounded calmer, using the tone he used when they were out of Hogwarts “I'll give you some advice for your own good...” 

The gryffindor was silent.

“Don't be mediocre” the man said slowly “Diggory just won an international tournament and has an impeccable school curriculum... You, on the other hand...”

Harry frowned.

“What I mean is: he’s exceptional. And you, boy, must demonstrate that you are exceptional too... Get better! Don’t give ammunition to be talked about... Or that I need to get points from you.” Snape said softly “You’re capable, because you’re intelligent like your mother... Despite being as convinced and full of yourself as your father, that great _idiot._..”

Harry laughed softly, understanding his point.

“Okay Uncle Sev...’ he addressed the man with the nickname he used since he was a puppy “I... I’ll try harder. Promise!”

 _'At least I'll try... '_ he added. Snape nodded.

“I’ll point you to some private tutorials with Tom Riddle. He must solve all your doubts...”

“No, I'll talk to Ced to help me…” Harry dismissed the idea “You know how good he is at Potions...”

The man considered.

“Very well.” Snape said resolutely, but narrowing his eyes “If I find out that you two hollow heads are doing something _beyond_ that, inside this castle...”

Harry blinked his long eyelashes innocently.

“No sir, never!” he said, trying to sound nervous and offended by that accusation.

 _'I’m a dirty liar, holy shit!'_ his mind accused him, because he and Cedric had gone over the appropriate limits months ago...

Inside the school.

Under everyone's noses.

“Good. Now go...”

“Okay, bye Uncle Sev!” Harry waved quickly, walking to the exit and closing the door behind him, relieved that he hadn’t raised suspicions about his conduct.

_'That was close... '_

Taking a deep breath, he rubbed his face with both hands, looking down at the floor in front of which there were leather shoes.

Going up with his eyes, he saw long legs... The black wool sweater with yellow details... The yellow tie with black stripes with a loosened knot... Hufflepuff robe casually slung over broad shoulders...

“Hello...” Cedric greeted him with a charming smile, one hand inside his trousers pocket while the other held a bouquet of yellow daisies.

Harry blinked, smiling slowly as his heart beat faster, all his annoyance forgotten.

The mere sight of that smile completely disrupted him, leaving him with wobbly legs and red cheeks - at times like this, Harry was aware of how stupid he could look when he was close to him, becoming flushed and nervous as if he were just a little omega madly in love with his hot alpha boyfriend.

Except he was just that.

“Hullo” Harry replied confused and happy “What are you doing here?”

The hufflepuff smiled even more.

“I came to pick you up for lunch together.” he answered gallantly as he approached him, extending his hand to deliver the flowers.

Harry picked up the bouquet, smiling as he saw it: since they started dating, Cedric always gave him flowers, many of which he grew in the Hufflepuff's private greenhouse.

He was never very fond of flowers, but it was different when he got it from his boyfriend who planted and harvested just for him. That gesture made him feel loved and special. It was wonderful.

“Awn, Ced, they are beautiful! Thank you!!!” he exclaimed sincerely when touching the yellow petals “But I think I can't. Ron and Hermione are waiting for me...”

“They can live without you for a few minutes...”

“And you don’t?”

The alpha laughed softly, grabbing Harry by the skirt and pulling him close. The omega, in turn, hugged him around the waist, looking up with a happy smile.

“Don't you know, my love? I can die if I spend another minute without you...” he said dramatically. “If I fall and die somewhere, it will be your fault.”

Harry rolled his eyes, giving a quick peck.

“Drama Queen...” the gryffindor snorted.

“You bet... Now kiss me before I die!” Cedric said, leaning down to kiss him again, but Harry put his hand on his chest to stop him.

“Not here... Let's get out of here before Uncle Sev shows up and gives us detention until after we graduate!” Harry pulled him away from the door.

Cedric laughed, taking Harry's bag and putting it on his own shoulder, interlacing his fingers with his.

As they walked through the crowded corridors of students, they talked about the morning they had, Cedric excited as a puppy when he said that the director of his house, Profª. Sprout would help him with recommendations for future internships.

Harry listened carefully to what his boyfriend was saying, commenting on something or other as well as asking about how his friends were doing after the summer break, Ernie Macmillan and Ana Abbott.

Then they moved on to one of their favorite subjects that brought them together from the beginning: Quidditch.

It was Cedric’s the last school year and it wasn’t a surprise that the badgers were confident that their captain and Hogwarts Champion would bring another victory to the House of Helga Hufflepuff, showing the whole school that they weren’t a house of morons.

“...but deep down I kind of expected it.” Cedric murmured at a certain point as they crossed Clock Square “They’re still in the clouds with all this Tournament thing...”

“They’re proud of you, Ced!” Harry said affectionately “But not as much as I'm proud of you...”

The alpha smiled, stroking the hand he held.

“I know...” he smiled “But still I think it's a little intimidating. I am afraid to disappoint those who put a lot of expectations on me... Or to disappoint you.”

“I doubt that will happen, handsome...” Harry said, pressing his cheek on the young man's shoulder “You’ll never disappoint me.”

The alpha kissed the boy's dark hair.

“Buuut I can't say the same about your mates...”

“Huh?” Cedric frowned in confusion, stopping walking.

“I won’t deliver the victory of matches to you on a silver platter! You’ll have to work **hard** to take the Quidditch Cup from Gryffindor this year!!!” Harry winked, making the boy laugh when he understood.

“I never thought it would be easy.” he said proudly “But it doesn't matter...”

He leaned down, whispering in the boy's ear.

“Don't tell to them, but for me it would be an honor to lose to the new Gryffindor Captain...”

‘Really?” Harry whispered.

“Yeah…” he said, kissing Harry's scented neck “And by the way, how are things with your team now that you're captain?”

Harry blushed and cleared his throat.

“Well... We’ll have tryouts this Sunday morning to fill some vacancies for the team and reserves... Fred and George don’t stop talking about it. I think Ginny will try with Ron...” Harry muttered, adding with a suspicious smile “Why? Do you want to obtain confidential information from the rival team, Diggory?”

Cedric laughed softly.

“Never!”

Harry shook his head in denial with a huge smile.

"You're lucky that I know you always play fair, Ced..." Harry looked sideways with a frown “But if you were a Slytherin, I’d kick your ass at the first sign of cheating...”

“Hey...” he murmured in a playful tone “I can be cunning too!”

Harry laughed.

“Yeah, ok... Of course...”

Cedric laughed, gently squeezing his small hand as they continued walking.

“Do you want to watch with me? It would be nice to have you there...” the gryffindor commented.

“Can I? I don't know if your colleagues would like to see me there.” he replied.

“Nah... It’s just tryouts... No training.” Harry replied. “Besides, I don't want to reveal my strategies to beat you in the next matches... You can't always win, Oh Great Hogwarts Champion!”

The alpha laughed.

“What I wanted most I already won: **you.** ” he said tenderly. “So... None of that matters much.”

“Oh... 'Won me'? ! I didn't know it was a competition...”

He laughed, letting go of Harry's hand and holding him by the tiny waist in a loving and protective way.

“You’re the best thing I have… The most precious thing I have achieved. Although I still have rivals...” he replied with good humor, looking around to see known faces of a few alphas of his year whom looked at them passing by "You have no idea how many alphas have a crush on you, love…”

“Oh... I have a ‘vague’ idea...” Harry rolled his eyes.

Even dating and being officially courted, he _still_ received letters from secret admirers, chocolates and flowers... Most of them were signed by a “Silver Prince”, in which proclaimed that Cedric wasn’t “worthy” to be his alpha and things like that.

 _'Ridiculous...'_ he thought.

“That's the thing about dating the prettiest omega in school: I’ll always have competition.” Cedric concluded.

“Don't be silly, Ced...” Harry laughed, standing on tiptoe and pulling him by the yellow tie he wore “There is no competition, because you are and always will be my N°1!”

The older boy smiled, hugging him close to him, pressing his own body against the smaller one, his inner wolf happy.

 _'Mine... '_ he took a deep breath.

The two heard high-pitched giggles coming from the sides, a group of girls whispering and sighing as they passed through the corridors, several of them turning red when they saw their presence was noticed.

Harry rolled his eyes, already used to that reaction.

Since they started dating, students have been making a fuss about their relationship, as they were already populars at Hogwarts.

But in recent months Cedric wasn’t just popular.

He was a star.

Harry saw that all the girls had in their hands the recent issue of _Witch Weekly_ , featuring his boyfriend on the cover, looking gorgeous as ever as he held the tournament cup, the title of the article in golden letters:

“CEDRIC DIGGORY - Champion of Our Hearts!!!"

“(*Including his newest poster!!!*)”

The hufflepuff shrugged, looking down with red cheeks.

Harry smiled calmly as he looked at his alpha, stroking his hand in support while feeling protective: contrary to what stereotypes said, not all alphas were extra confidents, toxic-dominants or arrogants.

Cedric had everything to be a boastful asshole: he was hot, he was brilliant in almost all school subjects, a good player and team captain, headboy, prefect and of course, he won the damn Tournament. He had reasons to be a stereotypical alpha... But he wasn't.

The truth is that he was gentle, sensitive and a little shy when receiving excessive attention of others; on a certain occasion, Katie Bell, one of Harry’s team fellows, described Cedric as "strong and silent" and Harry agreed a lot with her.

“I hope this will pass soon...” he said quietly.

“Hm?”

Cedric winced.

“This thing about magazines and interviews... It’s worse than facing a dragon.”

Harry frowned.

“It's definitely **not** worse. I prefer a thousand times that you do interviews than face a fucking dragon again... I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive your father for making you put your name in the goblet...” he said, remembering the horrible feeling of having to watch in the stands his boyfriend risking his life in the name of a stupid trophy.

He took a deep breath, feeling the tension coming from Harry.

“You're right... Forgive me.”

Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“Hey, there is nothing to forgive... It’s just that I prefer you alive on my side.”

“I know...” he whispered.

“But anyway... You know that I’ll be here for you always, right?” Harry stopped him, looking him in the eye. “Me... And the hundreds of fans that you stole hearts, Pretty Boy Diggory!”

Cedric laughed.

“But you’re **my** Pretty Boy... Only mine.”

“Totally yours.”

They hugged each other for a few seconds.

“Aaaaand I think I should be thanking the dragon...”

“Huh?”

“Yeah... I never thought I’d have so much fun helping you solve the puzzle of that egg...” Harry smiled boldly “ _We_ owe that winged bastard a lot!!!”

Cedric blinked and blushed.

“Oh... Yeah... You’re right!” he replied.

“Which reminds me of one thing...”

“What?”

“Meet me _there_ tonight?” Harry whispered.

“Harry!” Cedric's eyes widened.

“It's our tradition, Ced! I'm _crazy_ to do this since we got back here... Pleeeease!” he pouted.

“You're corrupting me, Harry.” the ‘puff replied.

“Too late to regret...” Harry laughed, grabbing his alpha's arm as they entered the Great Hall, attracting more admiring looks “Changing the subject... I need your help with Potions.”

**…**

**…**

**…**

From an early age, Cedric always followed the rules.

By following rules, he avoided making mistakes that could get him into trouble. Rules gave him security, stability... But the same couldn’t be said about his boyfriend who could be described as a troublemaker.

Harry Potter was practically a hurricane compressed into a small soft body: wherever he went, he dragged everything and everyone with his green eyes, contagious laughter and sassy personality, captivating everyone with his charm and charisma - and he was aware of that, as it was thanks to his charm and charisma that he got away from punishments when he broke a rule.

And maybe that's why Cedric had also started to set aside the rules.

While the other students were getting ready for bed and the prefects checked the empty corridors, they were clandestinely together in one of their favorite places in the castle - the 5th floor monitors' bathroom.

Both were completely naked, their bodies covered in a layer of sweat from the heat and impregnated by the smell of each other, scented soap bubbles floating around them while a curious mermaid watched them from the stained glass.

They weren’t "making love" in a slow and romantic way as they did in one morning of that week. Oh, no... And they were _fucking_ without the slightest bit of shame, moved by that fire in which consumed them since they lost their virginity together in that same bathroom, months before.

Harry was on all fours, his knees and elbows on the white towel spread on the cold linoleum. His moans echoed through the whole bathroom, almost sounding like an indecent opera conducted by how hard he was being fucked. Sometimes he tried to be quiet, but it was _impossible_ when he felt the his boyfriend’s big cock smashing his pussy, the feeling getting even more delicious when he got penetrated deep enough to feel Cedric’s pubic hair rubbing the soft skin of his ass…

It was glorious!

Cedric was not far behind either.

His always calm and velvety voice seemed another when he growled, his wolf being able to express himself vocally instead of being repressed: he held firmly Harry's hips while he fucked at a frenzied pace, getting even more horny when heard the sound of his balls hitting the omega's ass as well as the obscene sound of his dick sliding down the cavity.

_“Fuck me like I'm your whore!_ ” Harry had said it when they arrived in the bathroom, unbuttoning his cloak and showing his sexy lingerie.

Who was he to deny something to his lover?

Leaning forward, they kissed intensely, the hufflepuff taking advantage to stimulate the gryffindor's delicious nipples in which he sucked and nibbled, leaving them pink and swollen like titties... Descending his hand to the groin, he touched the hard cocklet in which he sucked before, sipping every sweet drop that flowed from him...

Looking at a mirror hanging on the opposite wall, they saw their reflection and were even more excited by that “self-voyeur”: Harry, so tough and confident, was on all fours, his petite and sinuous body gleaming like alabaster in the warm light of the candles burning... Cedric, so shy and sweet, on top of him, _inside_ him, fucking him like a stallion while the muscles of his athletic body shone with sweat, gray eyes full of fire, his messy dark blond hair giving a more wild and sexy appearance.

It was the image of perfection for both of them: omega and alpha in full glory. They were perfect ... And they were crazy for each other.

“Alpha!” Harry moaned delightedly, leaning his ass back and leaning his cheek on the floor in total submission to his man.

 **“Omega!!!”** Cedric used his command voice, causing shivers of pleasure on the boy.

The mermaid on the stained glass smiled, hiding her face behind her hair but looked back at them in awe.

It was almost a spectacle.

A show in which it didn't take long to reach its climax.

 **“Take my load, omega!”** Cedric growled **“I’m breeding you, I’m fucking breeding you!”**

Feeling a tightening in his balls followed by a pulse in his cock, Cedric dug as deep as he could, closing his eyes while cumming, giving a long howl to each shot of hot cum that spilled into the small omega, his canines scraping Harry’s neck: he was desperate to claim the omega, but he couldn't, at least not yet... Only after they were married.

Harry groaned loudly, unconsciously pressing his butt against Cedric's groin to make sure he filled him completely and didn't leak a drop of his essence while he came for the third time that night... And he would probably come for the fourth time when he felt the alpha sperm soak his panties when he goes to sleep.

“ **Ohhh shit!”** the young Diggory snarled, feeling spasms in his rock-hard member, which swelled at the base: almost every time they had sex, Cedric always formed the knot, as if his own body was begging to get Harry pregnant.

Oh, how he _wanted!!!_

He wanted to get him pregnant, wanted to see him with a rounded belly and his delicious breasts filling with milk (he imagined that the taste of his omega’s milk would be as divine as his sweet slick)...

Harry pregnant, carrying _his_ puppy and with _his_ claim mark on the neck, a definite sign that he was _his_ omega and that the other alphas, his rivals, would never stand a chance.

After long minutes lying on the floor, tired from post-sex numbness and waiting for the knot to come undone, little by little they moved.

Slowly the older boy took his dick out, watching the pink and moist hole to constrict and dilate as if begging for him to return to penetrate.

He smiled.

It was beautiful. And it was his.

Harry was **his.**

 **Only his**.

As if hypnotized, he barely blinked when he saw a thread of his sperm run out of the entrance... That gave him an idea. 

He brought his face close to Harry's thighs, the tip of his tongue running across the smooth skin as he collected his own cum, taking care to not to swallow.

Harry moaned loudly as he felt the alpha's tongue in his private parts, the strong hands still holding him. Soon Cedric wrapped his small body in a intimate embrace.

“Alpha?” he moaned weakly.

Cedric didn't answer, just kissed him.

The kiss was slow, the post-sex numbness powerful, their tongues curling as the saliva mixed with semen, just as the muffled groan of both made one sound.

As they parted, Cedric saw a drop of his sperm in the corner of Harry's mouth, and with his thumb he wiped it off, contemplating the gryffindor's pretty face, bright eyes and feverish cheekbones.

They looked at each other for long seconds, too immersed in contemplating each other.

“Can you get up, omega?” he asked, his mouth inches from the other and his voice still deep and hoarse.

Harry denied, purring when called that way.

“I'll take care of you” he completed.

Cedric carefully lifted Harry in a bridal style, his strong arms carrying his body while the little one pressed his face into his neck, licking the sweat just as he would if he were in his wolf form.

Entering the large bathtub filled with warm water and foam, the Diggory heir sat on the step, placing Harry on his lap, the two hugging and caressing each other without saying a word.

With soap, he lovingly soaped Harry's arms and shoulders, kissing the boy's neck as he purred, his head resting on his shoulder.

“Alpha?”

“Hm?”

Harry sighed.

“Stay inside me again?” he whispered.

Lifting him by the hips, Cedric again penetrated him, leaving Harry comfortably seated on his lap.

The Potter heir sighed again, hugging the older one as he kissed his neck.

“Baby?”

The dark haired boy shifted slightly.

“Hm?”

“When is your next heat?” he asked quietly.

For once a month and for a period of almost a week, Harry, like other omegas, should confine themselves in private rooms in order to spend their heats alone.

It was maddening for both of them, as their connection was too strong: Cedric was irritated and frustrated during this period, as his wolf begged to be close to him.

Harry sighed.

“3 weeks... More or less...” he answered sleepy while nesting on the strong body of the older boy.

Cedric sighed as he looked down, his alpha weeping at not being able to care for his mate.

“I wish I could be there...”

“Me too…” Harry kissed his jaw, making Cedric touch his face and kiss him slowly and romantically.

“When we get married and I claim you... You’ll never go through this alone again.” he said.

“I know...” Harry replied, closing his eyes “I can't wait for that day...”

Cedric smiled slightly, taking a deep breath as he held his lover in his arms, kissing him with pure adoration.

As they kissed, they could have sworn they heard a low, high-pitched giggle in the bathroom...

But it must have been just an impression.

It wasn't like Myrtle was there.

Right?

**…**

**…**

**…**

Cormac McLaggen snorted as he took off his helmet when posing on the floor, having just completed the maneuvers he had trained on all summer.

Joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team was almost a matter of honor for the alpha, as he knew his talent was indispensable for the team: they needed him more than the other way around.

When he saw that he would compete against Ron Weasley, Cormac almost sang victory, but the truth was that the redhead proved to be an opponent that he could never imagine.

Weasley was good.

He would never say it out loud, but the son of a bitch was good!

In fact, he and his sister were excellent, because Cormac was unable to defend the hoops of Ginny's accurate aim.

And that wasn’t good for him.

This was going to be his last year at Hogwarts, his last attempt to shine at Quidditch.

Walking across the lawn, he spotted the team captain sitting on the chair: Harry Potter.

The omega.

He licked his lips, watching the boy concentrate as he wrote on his clipboard, legs crossed in a behaving manner, the pleated skirt in the middle of his thighs, a cap written "captain" on his head...

 _'Such a princess...'_ he thought, feeling a heat in his groin.

If he seduced him, maybe...

A minimal growl stopped his thoughts and paid attention to what was in front of him.

Sitting next to Potter was his boyfriend, the famous Diggory, his mouth pursing in threat, his arm around the shoulders of the omega who seemed oblivious to what was happening around him.

Cormac stepped back, raising his hands in peace.

Not joining the team was preferable to having his throat ripped open by a jealous alpha.


	4. "Omega's Things"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When strange things happen, Harry assumes it's just omega's things.

**CHAPTER 3**

**“OMEGA’S THINGS”**

It started with a light tingling, so light that for some time he thought it was the result of his imagination: it came out of nowhere and then disappeared as if it had never existed. But gradually it became more present and constant, but still far from being uncomfortable.

It was just an unusual sensation that reminded him of the light brush of feathers in the region of his chest, something that if it was more accentuated could even tickle him. Easy to deal with and to ignore - the same couldn’t be said for the nausea he had been having for the past few days, as these were rather uncomfortable, causing him to consume almost all the stomach antacids he had brought to Hogwarts.

As long as the sensation didn't bother him, he would continue to ignore it and that's exactly what he did for almost two weeks...

...at least until that morning.

Harry woke up little by little, feeling a pleasant warmth and tingling in the region of his chest as if it was numb... It was strange, as he usually felt this when he slept with his head resting on his arm or something.

But never on the chest.

Closing his eyes, he tried to go back to sleep, but the lingering sensation kept him awake. Again, it wasn’t unpleasant, it was just strange.

With a yaw, he stretched on the bed, feeling the lazy pleasure caused by the softness and warmth of his mattress and the urge to sleep more; groping with his hand, he looked for his glasses on the nightstand, putting them on his face.

Although the curtains on his bed were drawn, he knew it was morning and that in minutes he’d have to get up for another day of school.

Opening the curtains, he noticed that he was the first to wake up, which was good as he’d have the shower all to himself - only Merlin knew how long the omegas of his house could spend in the shower.

 _‘The good side of being practical...’_ he thought sleepily as he scratched his ass, raising from the bed and stretched again, grabbing his bag, bathrobe and slippers, starting to walk like a sleepwalker to the bathroom.

The bathroom of the Gryffindor’ omegas was large, covered in white tiles with red accents as well with several mirrors, the taps and showers made of gilded metal, a cabinet containing always clean red towels.

Harry locked the door, taking off his pajamas and tossing them aside.

A hot shower in the morning would be one of the highlights of his day, especially considering that he’d have Potions in his first hour; when he felt the hot water touch his head and back, he moaned low, a part of himself happy to be able to enjoy a few more minutes of a private shower.

The perks of waking up earlier, although he also would love to be able to sleep a little bit more... In the past few days, he has been feeling strangely sleepy, often falling into bed earlier than his colleagues.

Harry cringed as he felt the hot water run down his body, starting to spread the foam of the peach-scented soap (the one which Cedric loved the most on him), relaxing when he smelled the almost yummy scent.

He scrubbed his neck, arms, but upon arriving in the chest area, he almost jumped.

 _‘What the...’_ he thought, feeling fully awake.

Looking down, he opened his eyes like an owl.

He could only be delusional... Or he was still dreaming. Yes... Yes, he was still dreaming! For what would be the logical explanation for what he was seeing?!

He was absolutely sure that when he went to sleep the night before, his chest was not like that... Oh no, no!

There had nothing special or that deserved too much attention - even if Cedric spent a good deal of time there, but that was another case.

But what he saw there...

Merlin's fucking beard!

If his chest had nothing in special on the night before, the same couldn’t be said of what he saw that morning.

His areolas were much more pink, standing out even more against his white skin, the circumferences of these slightly larger, almost the same size of a sicle coin... In the center, his pink nipples seemed more defined, "pointed" and swollen, the same way they looked when he was cold... or when Cedric sucked them.

 _‘Ohhh shit...’_ Harry groaned involuntarily, wincing as he remembered his boyfriend's warm tongue and soft lips exploring that part of his body.

He shook his head as he suppressed the memory and ignored his own forming erection.

It wasn’t time to jack off, no, no, no... The situation there was a priority.

He looked down carefully.

Hogwarts had few omega boys, and Harry was sure that none of them had tits yet.

Tits only developed at a **_very _**specific stage in their life, a stage in which it made sense that they had that “stuff” that until then had been exclusive to girls since puberty.

For essentially, the function of the breasts was one: breastfeeding.

And Harry was certainly not at that stage.

There was no way. Impossible.

But still...

Still, what Harry noticed there in the shower was that his chest was definitely not flatter as before, but with two smooth, noticeable elevations as if they were two mounds covered with soft ivory skin and accented with tempting pink nipples as if it were ready to be sucked...

They were small, they were still developing, but it was undeniably what it looked like: he, for some reason, was starting to have titties!

 _‘What the fuck is that?!!!’_ he thought in disbelief bordering on outrage.

Hesitantly, he touched it, gasping when he felt the smooth, consistent texture on the palm as well as a shock of pleasure when he felt how sensitive they were. With the tip of his index finger, he touched the nipples, biting his lower lip when he felt the tingle that made him feel electric.

 _‘I think I'm going to write to Mom.’_ he thought, dumbfounded.

She should know about these things, because besides being his mother, she was also an omega...

Lily always helped and guided him in this whole omega thing... Harry would be lost if it weren't for her, as his father, James, also had the same experience as him in these matters: zero.

But that was the thing of living in a society in which talking about sex and sexuality was seen as taboo: for some reason, people **did not** speak, and when they did, it was always hurried and awkward, as if it were something unnatural or bizarre.

At Hogwarts then, literally the place that most crowded teenagers full of hormones, there were simply **no** sex education classes and things like that... Many students there had sex on the sly, but still, everyone seemed to pretend that nothing happened.

And poor him if he asked any professor about any doubt he had... Harry would rather _die_ than ask Professor McGonagall about heat cycles or worse, for his godfather and also professor, Severus Snape, why he was already developing _breasts..._

A Cruciatus would definitely be more enjoyable.

And the more he thought about it, the more Harry decided he wasn't going to write to Lily.

It would be too weird. What would he write in the first place?!

_“Hi Mom, how are you? My team is going super well and I'm doing well as captain, we have good chances to win, my grades are good and ah, don’t know if you know, but I kind have titties now... Send my love to Dad for me! "_

No. He couldn't. And besides, if he asked questions like that, there was an implicit risk of finding out that he and Cedric were doing "things" they shouldn't be doing...

...because Harry, as far as everyone knew, was still as virgin as every omega should be, staying that way until he married.

He sighed, continuing his shower.

No, he wouldn’t write. And there was no cause for fanfare.

 _‘And maybe it's no big deal…’_ he thought as he rubbed his arms with the sponge, minimizing the situation _‘Maybe it's just a growth spurt or something...’_

Yes, that should be it.

He was 15 years old, his body was still changing like that of all hormonal teenagers. Some boys, especially alphas, grew a beard, others gained a few centimeters tall, others changed voice and he... well... he was starting to have boobs.

 _‘Pfft… Normal...’_ he snorted, trying to look unconcerned.

Later on Hermione would help him buy bras and in the meantime, he would wear his oversized hoodies and sweaters. If anyone noticed, he would just act as if nothing had happened, as if it were nothing too much, because obviously, it was nothing too much.

Everything was okay. It was just...

Just omega’s things.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**_A few days later..._ **

“For The Draught of Living Death, you’ll need... Infusion of Wormwood… Valerian Sprigs… Sloth Brain… Wormwood… Juice of Sopophorus Bean...” Cedric stopped reciting, looking to the side “... aaand?”

Harry closed his eyes when he knew it was his cue, making a face as he concentrated.

It was Wednesday late afternoon, they were both at the Hogwarts library, sitting at a table away from the rest and surrounded by different books that addressed Harry's school terror: Potions.

If Harry had doubts before, now his certainty was official: he **_hated_** Potions.

For him, Potions was a hell in which each ingredient had to be prepared/cut/kneaded/squeezed in no less than perfect way to be mixed, cooked at a certain temperature, stirred in an exact way for an exact number of times with the spoon... And the worst part was that even doing all this, he still had the feat of making it go wrong.

But Snape had given him an ultimatum: either he improved his performance in Potions, or his position as captain of the Gryffindor team was over.

And that was why he was there, breaking his head when trying to memorize the ingredients used, their properties, the way they should be worked and how the result of the potion should be.

Harry was also sure that he just didn't actually throw the book in the window, because his "tutor" was competent.

The gryffindor would be grateful on his knees for Cedric being so smart and above all patient: the hufflepuff explained things to him in the same way he would explain to the dumbest creature in the world - and it was _exactly_ the type of methodology that the youngest needed at that moment.

“Powdered Root of...” Harry replied uncertainly “Of…”

“Almost there... Come on, honey, you know that one!” Cedric encouraged, rubbing his hand on the smaller boy's shoulders.

“Wait, just a moment... It's on the tip of my brain...” he raised his index finger, opening only one eye while looking at Cedric “Powdered Root of Asphodel?”

The older boy smiled brilliantly.

“Right in the bull's-eye!” he said, quickly kissing the cheek of the youngest “And what should be done to extract more juice from the bean?”

“Oh I know this one… Knead with the knife instead of cutting and squeezing.”

“Exactly!!!” the alpha replied enthusiastically, opening the book’s next chapter “I think we can now skip to the next...”

“NO!!!” Harry said in horror.

“Harry...”

“Let's leave it for next time, please...”

“Haaary...”

“Own, Ced... We've been here for almost **two** hours!!!” he said in a sly tone, leaning his cheek against the older boy's muscular arm “It's enough”

"It’s enough?” Cedric imitated him comically.

“Yep. If I hear about potions again, I'm out of here right now.” he murmured.

The older boy smiled in defeat, knowing it was useless to argue.

With a sigh, he closed the Potions encyclopedia, watching the book float back to the shelf while Harry nestled even closer to him, his head resting on his shoulder, as he hugged him by the arm.

“Do you want me to accompany you to the Gryffindor Tower?” he offered.

“Hmm... Not now...” Harry whispered as he closed his eyes, intertwining his fingers with the alpha's “I want to spend a little more time with you.”

Cedric nodded, kissing Harry's forehead tenderly, watching him yawn and lean even more on his body.

“You’re sleepy on these last days…” he said with a tone of amusement, also looking at the chocolate bar that Harry had in the pocket of his hoodie “...and hungry too.”

“I know... Mione, hmm... Mione told me the same thing...”

“Are you sleeping well at night?” he asked worried. “Or eating well?”

“Yes, yes... I'm eating and sleeping well...” Harry shrugged “Don't worry. I still haven't reached the point of sleeping while standing up like Ron…”

“Has Ron slept standing up?”

Harry chuckled softly.

“Ron could sleep on a broom in full flight if it were possible.”

Cedric laughed too, settling himself to wrap him in his arms in a more comfortable position, his nose and the top of his head.

The two stayed in silence for a few minutes, listening to the muffled sound of the other students' whispers as they read, quills scratching on the parchments and books coming back to the shelves.

The older boy closed his eyes, gently holding Harry in his arms, while doing one of his favorite things when he was with him: sniffing his hair.

Exactly two years ago, in the middle of a storm in full match against Gryffindor, he had saved Harry's life when he fell off his broom; upon landing on the floor with him in his arms, Cedric became aware of two things: the first was that Harry fell because he had presented at that very moment as an omega... And the second was that Harry was **his** omega.

His perfect mate.

It was a rare thing to happen, so rare that many even doubted it existed. Recognizing his soulmate just by scent seemed to be as real as love at first sight or as veridic as Beedle's tales. But it was enough for him to smell the sweet scent of caramels and butterbeer to know that there would be **no** other omega in the world for him if it weren't Harry.

Harry was born to be his.

Not in a possessive and sick way as the connotation might suggest, but in the purest and most romantic way: they belonged to each other, they were destined to be together.

Cedric took another breath, smiling in love.

Harry's scent was still the same, but in the last few days it looked better if possible: more harmonious, more warm and gentle, making him feel similar to coming home after years of absence or receiving a warm blanket when cold.

Harry smelled like... like he was _home._

The smell of him made him want to hold him in his arms, to protect him and to care for him in the same way that an alpha man should do with his omega.

“Your smell...” he said softly “Your smell is _so_ wonderful, love...”

Harry smiled, stroking his forearm.

“Are you wearing perfume?”

“Nops...” Harry replied lazily, eating the chocolate and chewing slowly “You know I don't like...”

Cedric smiled, tilting his head and kissing his neck.

“Well, because I like _your_ smell.” he replied. “Only yours...”

“Just my smell?”

“You as a whole!!!”

Harry laughed softly, snuggling even more into the strong arms as he was stroked. In moments like this, he almost purred like a kitten with such satisfaction.

 _‘So good...’_ he thought.

There were times when all he wanted to do was to be close to his boyfriend, to be in his arms feeling his warmth and smell. There were times when a simple hug could be as or even more intimate and pleasurable than when they made love.

“I think I already know why you are so sleepy these days...” the older boy continued in a playful tone.

“Hm...”

He approached his ear as if it were a secret.

“It must be hard to have to organize my surprise birthday party!” the Diggory heir whispered.

As if he had been given a bucket of ice water, Harry immediately woke up, rolling up his eyes and dropping the chocolate.

“Ced!!! That was... How do you...” he stammered as he looked at the older one.

“You thought I didn't know, right?” he laughed quietly, placing both hands behind the neck in a confident pose.

“Yes, because it was supposed to be a surprise! What the bloody hell!” Harry snorted angrily.

The following week, Cedric would turn 18.

As it was his last year at Hogwarts, Harry planned a special celebration for him, one in which it would be remembered in their memory. He spent days preparing the invitations for their closest friends, as well as having to arrange the food and the place where they could get together without any problems.

But that wasn’t so surprising now.

“Did you really think I didn't notice you and Cho whispering around?” he blinked charmingly “Ernie also had let out in our last training.”

“Urgh, I just don't kill you because I love you, but fuck...”

“Relax, relax... I promise I’ll look surprised when the time comes.” he laughed softly.

“You are impossible, did you know that?!”

“I know!” he leaned towards him, bringing both hands to the boy's tiny waist and while kissing him gently, feeling the sweet taste of his mouth.

As they parted, Harry snorted, still looking a little frustrated.

“But if it's any consolation...” Cedric murmured in a more measured tone, taking a deep breath as he leaned back in his chair “...I kind of really needed something like that to distract me.”

Harry looked at him again.

“Something happened?” he asked with a confused face.

“Yes. Guess what.” Cedric said looking at him. “Dad wrote to me.”

Harry was silent, his brow furrowing.

“Oh… I see.” he murmured.

And how he understood.

His father-in-law, Amos Diggory could be quite... Hard to deal with.

“Well, what does he want now?” he asked cautiously.

“He's pissing me off as usual. He wants me to apply for an internship at the Ministry after I graduate from Hogwarts.” Cedric said, rubbing his hair impatiently “Even though I tell him I don't want... That I want to be a healer and everything.”

Harry took his hand in comfort.

“I thought that after winning that tournament, he’d leave me alone.” he looked at Harry “At least for a while...”

“Ohhhh, but he should. Thanks to his ‘brilliant’ idea of convincing you to enter on it, I almost lose you… All because of that fucking trophy and all that talking shit of ‘honor and glory’” Harry said resentfully, remembering the angst times he had when he saw his boyfriend risking his life in a stupid tournament.

Harry stopped, licking his lips when he saw that he had been insensitive.

“Sorry... He's your dad... I know how much you love him.” Harry said while stroking his large but still soft hand.

“I know... He can be a...”

“A controlling arsehole...?”

“Exactly!” Cedric whispered “I mean, I know he wants the best for me. But...”

“But?”

“But sometimes it smothers me. And Merlin, when he starts talking about all the things I can have or do if I become the Minister of Magic, he doesn't stop! Like, literally!”

“And with the tournament, it got even worse.” Harry completed the reasoning.

“Yes! Sometimes it seems like _he_ won, _he_ is the famous one or _he_ wants to be a Minister... I'm like his puppet.” Cedric rolled his eyes.

Harry froze as he watched him.

“I think that's the bad side, isn't it? To be the ‘golden boy’...” he said softly “...or the Hogwarts Champion. People always expect more and more from you. Your dad mostly.”

The young alpha smiled wearily.

“I just want to be Cedric.” he answered honestly “And not that perfect person they invented... Who serves as a poster to nail on the walls and sign autographs... Or to be what they want me to be. I just wanted to be enough.”

Harry smiled at him, interlacing his fingers with his.

“You are _my_ Cedric.” the omega said quietly “And always will be. And it’s more than enough for me.”

The older boy smiled, his gray eyes turning bright.

“I like being _your_ Cedric” he replied, caressing the omega’s delicate hands “To be _yours.”_

Harry took a deep breath, resting his head on his broad shoulder.

“I'll support you in whatever you decide...” he spoke softly. “Healer or Minister, I'm sure you will be brilliant!”

Cedric smiled, feeling warm in his chest.

“Just as I know you will be the best seeker of all time!” he replied, pressing Harry's body against him.

The dark-haired boy smiled.

“Promise something?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Just let me know beforehand if you decide to be the Minister...” he said in a good mood “I need to prepare myself psychologically to be the ‘first lady’ and listen to boring speeches.”

Cedric laughed softly, his cheeks flushed.

Feeling lighter, he wrapped his arm around Harry, turning to kiss him again.

“Thank you.” Cedric whispered, sticking his forehead with the smaller one.

“For what?”

“For making my life so good... For making me _breathe_.” he looked him in the eye “I can't imagine what would become of me without you... Without your support.”

Harry kissed him on the mouth and on the cheek.

“I love you.”

“I love you too! Very much!”

“Very much?”

“Very, veeeery much!!!”

Cedric hugged him, planting kisses on his neck and making him giggle; finally, he got up from the table, taking his backpack and Harry's purse.

“Do you dine with me tonight?” he offered, extending his hand to the omega.

“Of course yes!” Harry gave a low laugh, getting up from the table and hugging the older boy's arm, but not dropping the chocolate “I'm starving!”

“And when are you not starving?”

Harry laughed.

“Good point! I hope it have chicken thighs tonight... I'm _dying_ to eat chicken thighs!!!”

**...**

**...**

**...**

“Oh come oooonnn...” Harry snorted frustrated “Come on, I don't have all the fucking morning!!!”

Frowning, he zipped up his pleated skirt again, squeezing as hard as he could to close it.

It was morning, almost all of the Gryffindor omegas had already left the dorm for another day of school and Harry was the last one to get dressed.

 _‘Maybe it's not even mine... Maybe the elves have changed it in the laundry...’_ he thought as he dropped the skirt, moving it away to check the label in the hope that there was a logical explanation. All of his clothes were made to order and had his embroidered initials, ranging from the pair of winter gloves to his pajamas and panties.

Ah, there was the tag.

**_HPJ_ **

He blinked in confusion as he read his initials and saw that it was in fact _his_ , the same piece he wore last week and that until then fit perfectly.

 _‘Unless...’_ he thought as he turned to the mirror.

In the past few weeks, he had acquired an unhealthy obsession with pumpkin tarts, devouring them over and over during dinner as he smuggled some into his dormitory.

It was thanks to his stress, he told himself.

His duties as the team captain allied with his schoolwork and tutoring in Potions were making him anxious beyond normal. But perhaps what most made him anxious was the sex, or rather, the _lack_ of it.

It was wonderful to be kissed by Cedric, to feel him holding his hand as they walked together, to have his strong arm around him when they sat on a bench during the break between classes, to live every minute they were together in the most romantic and sweet as possible.

But sometimes, especially in the last few days, what Harry wanted most was to sniff his alpha's neck and get drunk on his scent, wanted to kiss him in the most obscene way possible, hug him, wanted him completely, between his legs, cock buried inside his boycunt while fucking him hard, the alpha pulling him by the hair and sucking and licking his neck, shoulders and the new formed titties.

But they couldn't.

 _‘At least not for now, love...’_ Cedric had said, explaining that they couldn't risk being caught.

As a result, Harry took his frustration out on pumpkin tarts and chocolate frogs.

He watched his reflection, holding the skirt with one hand so that it fell under his feet and lifting the oversized sweater up to his navel.

There was nothing different... His belly was still relatively flat, his waist was still tiny, around 23 inches. Since he was a puppy, he had always been a little skinny and had not changed much after presenting as an omega, just accentuating what he already had.

But then... Why didn't that shit close?!

“Are you ready Harry? We have class with Professor Minerva in a little while...” Hermione said as she approached him, she combing her hair, already dressed in her uniform.

“Not yet, because this **shit** doesn't want to close!!!” he said as he took a deep breath and turned to his friend, holding the skirt.

“Why not?”

"I think it must have shrunk in the laundry or something..." he said as he shrugged and looked at the piece for any sign. “I used it last week and now this shit is already small!”

“Uhhhhh uuhhh, someone is getting faaaat...” Lavender Brown hummed as she passed him.

“I'm **not** getting fat!!!” Harry countered, looking at Hermione “I'm not, am I?” he asked in a low voice.

Hermione looked at him.

“You look okay to me...” she said with a smile “Sometimes it happens that we get swollen... I get before I have my heat, but then it goes away.”

Harry shook his head with brows drawn together.

“Yeah... That's it... I'm just swollen...” he said as he looked back at himself in the mirror, considering the words.

“Or maybe it's because of a ‘growth spurt’...” she murmured, pointing with her chin at the soft volume that Harry under the sweater “Do you want help closing?”

“Um, yes...”

“Turn your back... This... Now, release all the air you breathed.” she said, holding the clasp of the piece.

Harry did as she was told, feeling the skirt tighten around his waist as it closed, giving him a similar feeling of wearing a tight corset.

“Bloody hell…” he said almost breathlessly, relieved to have already put on his ballerina pumps and not having to bend down “Thanks, Mione! I owe you!!!”

“You're welcome. If you want me to open the stitches to loosen it up just say... I'm not good at sewing, but I can do it.”

Harry nodded as he put his hands on his hips as he looked back in the mirror to check the result.

That morning he was wearing a Cedric sweater, that garment obviously being too big for his petite frame, but still perfect for him: it was very comfortable to wear, it left him warm in that cold autumn climate and, most of all, it smelled like his alpha.

Harry suspected that even when his bras arrived from owls (it was still strange to think that he’d have to wear a bra, even though he was "used" to the fact that he had breasts), he’d still wear those sweaters and hoodies bigger than himself - almost a path of no return.

Besides, Cedric said that he was lovely wearing them...

“Shall we?” Hermione asked with her bag on her shoulders.

“Let's go!!!” Harry said with an excited smile, hugging her by the shoulders.

Ron was waiting for them at the door of the common room, with an impatient frown .

“Finally! Why did you guys take that long?! They've been serving breakfast for _five_ minutes!” he said in a serious tone. Ron took matters of food more seriously than the classes themselves.

“Harry had a wardrobe emergency.” Hermione said “And good morning to you too!”

“‘Wardrobe emergency’? What excuse is that?!”

"It’s omega’s things, Ron..." Hermione rolled her eyes, the three of them starting down the moving stairs towards the Great Common Room.

“’Omega’s things..." he comically mended in a high-pitched voice “If I have lost my eggs with bacon, it will be your fault...”

“Do you only think about breakfast and your stomach?!” the girl said indignantly.

“Of course not! I think about lunch and dinner too!” he defended himself, making Harry laugh.

 _‘Oh shit, maybe I shouldn't laugh...’_ he thought, feeling a little out of breath.

Harry came down the stairs almost comically, his tight skirt restricting his movements and even his breathing.

 _‘If going down is difficult, I imagine when I have to go up...’_ he thought, looking up when he saw the profusion of moving stairs, already imagining the torture that would be to reach the Gryffindor Tower.

 _‘I will be lucky if I manage to spend the whole day dressed in this! Damn time I went to invent to get swollen’_ he mentally cursed, reaching up to his belly.

He hoped that Hermione was right and he was back to normal when...

When...

Harry blinked when he remembered what his friend had told him in the bedroom: ‘ _Sometimes it happens that we get swollen... I get before I have my heat…’_

_‘...before I have my heat...’_

_‘...my heat...’_

Harry blinked his stunned eyes at the echo of Hermione's words, going over the past few weeks in chronological order in his head: the last heat he had was when he was still at his home... Over a month ago.

 _‘No...’_ he thought _‘It can't be...’_

Harry stopped in the middle of the steps, standing behind his friends.

“H-Hermione?” he said in a hesitant voice.

“Yes?” she said, looking at him.

“What day is today?” he asked, feeling his heart beat almost violently in his chest.

“Tuesday.”

“No, I speak day of the month.”

“Ah... Hm, October 25th. Why?”

“Y-you... Uh, are you sure?”

Hermione smiled confusedly at him.

“Oh unless the calendar has changed, I'm sure. What is it, Harry? Forgot to do any essay? I told you to pay attention to the deadlines!”

“Why, Mione, sometimes we forget, huh!” Ron interjected, shrugging.

“That's a lame excuse Ronald! I already told you both, that responsibility is something...” she babbled.

Harry remained still, his eyebrows drawn together, his mouth hanging open as if she had just said something absurd and unbelievable instead of that day's date.

But for Harry, what she had said was absurd and unbelievable. Not for the date itself, but for what it implied.

For if Hermione was telling the truth - and for Merlin, he wished she were mistaken, crazy, lost in time, _anything_ \- that would mean that his heat was late for almost a week!

Since he presented, his heat has **_never_** late even a day, always coming according to the expected date.

And now... Now he was late for almost an _entire week!_

No... No... There should be some plausible explanation for that!

There had to be!!!

Perhaps some hormonal change, the same kind that caused his breasts to develop early...

 _‘...Or my nausea... My tiredness... My uncontrolled hunger...’_ his mind began to punctuate those small details, leaving him even more terrified.

“Harry...?” Ron said while looking at him, causing Hermione to stop chattering “Are you okay, dude?”

Harry was white as marble, his eyes wide like an owl's.

 _‘It’s impossible...’_ he repeated to himself _‘No... No... This… This is impossible!"_

No, no, no, no, nonono...

Harry gasped, feeling everything around him spin, his tight skirt keeping him from breathing properly while everything seemed to blur indefinitely.

“HARRY!!!” his friends shouted to see him pass out on the steps, Ron being quick enough to hold him and prevent him from get hurt.

The horrified faces of the red-haired alpha and his omega friend were the last thing Harry saw before he fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * television narrator voice *  
> Will Harry finally find out what he's expecting?  
> Will Cedric freak out when he find out he's going to be a daddy?  
> Will James Potter kill his son-in-law?
> 
> That and much more in the next chapters of 'The Lion & The Badger', your favorite soap opera here, on Archive of Our Own! :P
> 
> [Ask me any question ❤️](https://curiouscat.qa/muffin_paradise)  
> [My Twitter Account ❤️](https://twitter.com/muffin_paradise)


	5. "Alpha's Things"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Harry discovers shocking news, Cedric has his "alpha moments".

****

**CHAPTER 4**

**“ALPHA'S THINGS”**

It was surreal, the whole thing.

It was as if he had fallen into a bizarre reality in which nothing was real, nothing around him had logic, coherence or even less sense.

Because it couldn't be real.

No. It couldn’t. No way!

Harry stayed long minutes believing that he was having a dream in that moment. A very bad and terrifying dream, but still a dream.

If it weren’t a dream, then in a less optimistic scenario he suffered a concussion during Quidditch training and everything occurring in that moment was all the result of his unconscious, and soon he would wake up in his reality.

At any moment he would wake up, groggy from sleep or tiredness and everything would just be a vague bad memory in which would be forgotten on the same day.

And then he waited... He waited... And nothing happened, except the growing shock that gradually became panic and eventually despair.

He cried.

With his hand pressed on his mouth to contain a choked scream, his vision was blurred by the absence of his glasses and by the tears that flowed down his red cheeks. His lungs also burned as if they were unable to contain the air he breathed, the heart beating so violently in his chest that it hurt.

But he didn't even notice it.

No…

The only thing his mind was able to record and repeat were the four words spoken by Poppy Pomfrey, accompanied by her wide blue eyes of astonishment and frown.

"Harry... You need to breathe!" the voice was muffled in her ears, as if she were distant.

 _'I'm fucked up !!! '_ He exclaimed mentally. _'I'm dead, DEAD !!! '_

“Harry, breathe... Control your breath!" he heard her say it urgently, as well as hands firmly on his shoulders, shaking him.

He breathed, knowing that if he didn't, he would probably be unconscious again. In theory it would be a good idea, but he knew that upon waking up, he would experience that sensation again.

“A deep breath... This... Now release slowly... Very well... Inhale again... And again... " she guided him while breathing, showing him what to do.

Still shaking and his heart pounding, Harry felt his despair start to subside and give way to an anesthetic sensation.

Still with his hand over his mouth, he lowered his head and looked down at his lap, seeing his small hand clenched in a strong fist to the point that his knuckles were bone white.

He didn't dare touch his belly.

He was still scared, terribly scared at the very thought of touching that region of his own body, as if it were an untamed beast that even Hagrid wouldn’t dare try to manipulate.

“Harry...” Pomfrey said softly, pulling up the chair to sit facing him “Look at me... Unfortunately I need to ask you some questions that can't wait.”

Harry didn't look, he didn't dare.

It was easier for him to face a basilisk than to see whoever it was. He didn't have the courage to look at anyone because of his shame... If he did, he would die, absolutely sure he would.

The nurse took a deep breath, placing her hand on the boy's knee.

"Harry..." she said in a low tone “I need to ask you some questions... **Very** important questions I need an answer to, okay?”

Harry blinked, shaking his head slightly after a long pause, receiving a comforting squeeze from the nurse.

“Right...” she continued “I presume the pup's father...”

Harry flinched at the mention of the last two words.

“I assume the pup's father is your boyfriend, Cedric Diggory. Am I right?” she asked.

 _'Pup’s father!!!’_ Harry shouted internally, feeling ready to cry until he died of dehydration.

“Harry?”

Upon hearing his name, he bit his lower lip as tried to stop the new flow of tears, nodding his head.

Poppy took a deep breath.

“Harry, I need you to be honest with me...” she said in a comforting tone, leaning in front of him “Because this is very serious. You understand me?”

He nodded, sobbing.

“Cedric... Did he... Did he force you to do something?” she questioned. “Could he have... Somehow forced you to have sex? "

Harry denied vigorously.

“Are you sure?” she pressed in a low voice “You’re still too young to understand... In fact, that is the point of the matter: you’re still very young indeed. And he... Well... He is of age, he is already 18, if I’m not mistaken. Do you understand what I mean?”

She paused.

“It’s not uncommon for cases to happen where alphas force their omegas to have sex.” she said cautiously “Sometimes in a violent way, other times in a subtle way, so subtle that you don't even notice... Many omegas give in, either out of fear or because they think they should do it... As an obligation.”

She waited for Harry to speak, but he was silent.

“So... Cedric, did he...?”

Harry rubbed his face with his hands, shaking his head.

“N-no, ma'am! ” he whispered, his voice sounding shaky and broken, but still firm “H-he ne-never... He n-never fo-forced me into an-anything! "

He sobbed, gathering the scraps of his courage as he looked at Pomfrey.

“So are you telling me it was consensual?”

“Yes,” he replied, still ashamed to look at the old nurse, expecting a reproachful look, but instead she looked at him with empathy.

“Well... At least there was consent” she answered.

Harry looked away, staring at the window that overlooked the green hills and mountains of Hogwarts grounds.

He still couldn't believe it.

No... There had to be an explanation. Another explanation.

_Any of them._

“I d-don't...” Harry forced the words out of his mouth “T-There must be a mi-mistake, c-can you check again?”

He looked back at her, pleading with his eyes.

“W-we didn't... We **didn't** m-mated together during m-my heat... I don't... I _ca_ _n't be_... !!!” he said exasperated, unable to complete the sentence, pointing to his own belly.

Poppy sighed, looking at him seriously.

“Harry..." she said calmly “It is true that the chances of omegas becoming pregnant are infinitely high during their heats, which is the period of high fertility... The ideal opportunity to conceive a pup.”

Harry cringed again at the mention of the word.

“And it’s also true that when the heat passes, the chances of getting pregnant become slim, almost nil.” she explained “But... But that doesn't mean it's impossible.”

Harry's eyes widened.

“It rarely happens, but still... It still happens.” she explained, blushing as she entered in detail “If you got pregnant it’s because you were in a fertile moment during sexual intercourse... And unconsciously, your inner omega _chose to_ conceive a baby of your alpha, which in this case is your boyfriend, Mr. Diggory.”

The Gryffindor gasped, blinking his eyes quickly.

“I d-don't, we...!!! I swear!!!”

Pomfrey frowned, giving the boy's shoulder a comforting squeeze again.

“I know you don't. At least not now.” she said “But sometimes Nature controls the course of action, Harry.

He was silent, looking at the polished stone floor.

“The fact is, well... Harry... You are pregnant.” she repeated the previous sentence “I am not a specialist in pregnancy, especially of male omegas, but I would say that your baby is almost four weeks old by now."

The gryffindor sobbed.

“Do you want me to call your friends?” the nurse asked “They’re still out there, worried about you”

Harry shook his head.

“So I'm going to leave you alone for a moment, hm? I imagine you want to reflect on all this. Later, if you want, we talk more about it.” she said, picking up her clipboard and staring at him for a few seconds before getting up from the chair and leaving him alone on the bed. 

_'The only thing I want is to disappear!!!',_ he thought bitter, hiding his face with both hands.

He was pregnant.

At 15.

Without being technically engaged, much less married or even less having received Cedric's bite claim.

Pregnant!!! At 15-fucking-years-old!!!

Still far from graduating, still ignorant of the responsibilities of adult life that seemed far, far away... And now pregnant with his first and only boyfriend, the same having just turned 18 weeks ago.

Harry felt despair again.

He knew _well_ how society judged omegas who became pregnant in adolescence, outside of marriage: it was part of psychological terrorism to inflict that fear on them from the moment they presented, everyone around them telling horrible cases of omegas whom deviated from proper moral conduct.

For omegas of a good family - however ridiculous and old-fashioned that idea was - should be pure, sweet and docile and above all, _virgins_ until they married their alphas, and should be examples of good conduct, of good behavior.

Only the vulgar and the promiscuous ones did those things, serving as a bad example for everyone not to follow.

Harry sobbed, crying in painful silence.

What would people say? What would his friends say?

How would Cedric react to that news?

And his parents... Merlin, Harry couldn’t even imagine... His father... James... He would kill him! Kill Cedric and him! He would kill them, then resurrect them just to be able to kill them again!!! And his mother...!!!

Harry curled up on the bed, wishing with all his strength to disappear, wished to wake up from that horrible nightmare and beg to be obliviated.

But whether he liked it or not, the reality was that.

The reality was almost four weeks old, was growing inside his womb and filling his breasts with milk.

**...**

**...**

**...**

“I'm saying to ya Ced, on the way we are going, it’s almost certain that the House Cup this year is ours! Don't you agree, guys?!” Ernie said laughing, receiving exclamations of approval, causing a new racket.

“It will be ours, if the Romeo here doesn't hesitate and deliver the game to Potter, right?!" Justin teased, giving a small bump on Cedric’s shoulder, this one laughing with the others as he removed his protective gear and put in the bank.

It was morning and Cedric together with his housemates were in the Hufflepuff boys’ locker room, all tired after a training battery that lasted almost two hours; the Quidditch season had begun, with a match against Ravenclaw already scheduled in the following weeks. As Team Captain and Seeker, Cedric knew that his team had to be in tune as the ravens were good players, especially Roger Davies and of course, his friend Cho Chang.

“The only thing I'm going to deliver is this for you, Fletchley!” Cedric laughed, throwing his sweaty sock in Justin's face, who immediately winced at the smell of the alpha.

Everyone laughed.

“You better not talk too much about Harry, Justin, or Ced might break that ugly face of you in the middle!” Ernie laughed, flicking the ‘puff's ear as he tossed a yellow towel over his own shoulder.

Cedric rolled his eyes at the nonsense of his team mates, but a part of him was already a little bit melancholic: that was his last year at Hogwarts... His last year in that castle as a member of Helga Hufflepuff 's house, his last year participating in that team that he loved, among those guys that were his friends and that he grew up with.

 _'I'm going to miss this...'_ he thought to himself, taking off his shirt and showing his muscular torso, his gray eyes wandering tenderly through the yellow lockers of Hufflepuff _'My second home.'_

“Our Big-Diggory here isn’t capable to hurt a fly if he wanted to!” one of them joked as he passed between the cabinets holding a bottle of shampoo.

Cedric snorted in amusement, walking over to his locker.

“I don't know about flies... But guys who try to mess with my omega, oh that's another story!!!” he replied, raising his eyebrow defiantly.

“UuUUUuuUuUuuUuhhh!” the badgers made a choir, causing more collective laughter.

Cedric smiled as he shook his head slightly, opening his yellow-and-black locker, being greeted with a photo hanging on the compartment door: it was an image of him hugging his boyfriend from behind, his arm around the boy's shoulders as he kissed his cheek lovingly, the two of them laughing at the camera.

It made his chest flood with a familiar warmth, but he was still delighted to feel it.

Harry.

His boyfriend and future wife. His mate. His omega. His love.

Harry.

The reason he felt like the happiest and luckiest guy in the whole world, why he made him smile and wanted to make everyone around him feel as happy as he was, because that's how he was: he cared about people to the point of wanting them to feel as happy as he did.

“Ohhh, look there guys... He's already starting to smile like a silly!” one of them pointed at him.

“Ohhhh to beee in ~looove...!!! "

Laughs.

“Hey Captain, Harry could be good guy and introduce us to the cute omegas from Gryffindor..."

“With that beaten weasel face you have, I doubt any of them want to!”

Everyone laughed, including Cedric.

“Hey !!! If Ced got Potter, I also have a chance with someone from the 'Great League'!!!” he protested.

The “Great League” was the old term in which the alpha boys from all four Hogwarts houses gave to the most beautiful omegas in the school: today Harry was - unknowingly - the Queen of the group next to Cho Chang, being followed by the Patil Twins, Lavender Brown, Astoria Greengrass, among others.

“That's because our Ced is... What's the name? Ohhh yeah... He is the 'Hunk Badger'!” Ernie made fun of Cedric, using the nickname given by Rita Skeeter at the time of the Triwizard Tournament, a nickname in which he hated with all his might.

“Hunk Badger!!! Hunk Badger!!!” They all sang in chorus.

“Or better!!! Pretty-Boy-Diggory, Pretty-Boy-Diggory!!!”

“Yeah losers, I'm a pretty boy, I'm stunnin' and because of that I'm with the most stunnin' omega in school!" Cedric joked, showing his middle finger to his friends, causing a lot of laughter.

Returning to his locker, he took out his towel and makeup bag.

“Hey, Ced?!” Christian, a seventh-year friend, drew his attention as he approached “Do you want to join us... ” he made a sign as he brought his two fingers up to his lips “... for a ‘herbal refreshment' in the greenhouse 4-20?"

The young Diggory smiled shyly.

It took years for him to discover that there was a _good_ reason why the Hufflepuff’s communal room was next to the Hogwarts kitchen, in the castle basement.

“Oh man, it won't work... I'm going to have lunch with...”

"... HARRY!" they all said in unison, beginning to sing the wedding nuptial march out of tune, two of them marching together imitating a couple on the way to the altar, generating more laughter.

The Hogwarts Champion laughed, grabbing his belongings and walking to his private shower, letting those idiots who were his friends make fun of him.

It didn't matter... All of them would one day see how good it was to be in love.

After locking the door behind him and being totally naked, Cedric practically purred as he felt the warmth of the hot water in the shower relax his tense muscles by exercising, feeling the tiredness give way to relief.

Taking the mild scented soap, he spread the white foam over his neck and broad shoulders, armpits and muscular arms, then lathering his strong chest with golden hair, descending with the foam to his abs and finally his groin and sex.

He paused for a moment when he saw his member, which, although flaccid, was still of a “considerable” size (“Like all Diggory men!” his father once joked with him), crowned by his bush of dark blond hair and his heavy balls - an indisputable sign of his “manhood” as a young alpha man.

Cedric blushed, taking his soapy hand to his cock, cleaning it as he began to massage himself in that place for longer than he should have.

But he cannot help it.

He was going crazy, freaking out, he could feel it.

In the past weeks Harry and he had not had sex, nor had they even had a quick oral as they did the year before: because he was older, he had to act responsibly, he had to prevent himself from risking being caught...

But Merlin, how difficult it was!!!

Before they lost their virginity together, Cedric naturally felt - like any boy of his age - an interest in sex, felt the unmistakable physical attraction to omegas and "honored" them in the shower.

It was natural...

Amos once said in a private conversation that there were "omegas to have fun with" and "omegas to get married with", and that Cedric could "gain experience" with those from the first category, as he had done on his days.

Cedric refused in horror, as he would never be able to do something like that. In many ways he was old-fashioned and romantic.

And when Harry appeared, everything changed.

He loved him, loved him so much that he didn't see himself with anyone other than Harry. And he wouldn't mind waiting until they got married, because he knew it would be worth it in the end.

Except they didn't wait, as Harry had also reached the limit just like he had: they eventually had sex, and it was one of the best things they had done.

Sex had become a necessity as food, breathe or drink water... and as a necessity, soon they discovered how much they could suffer in the long periods of abstinence.

And there was Cedric at that moment: with the accumulated lust to the point of almost leaving his blue balls, his thoughts invariably turned to his perfect omega boyfriend with his pleated skirts, black tights and of course, the content that the little one had in his panties .

Cedric gasped, squeezing his cock with his fingers as he stimulated himself, feeling the member harden more and more as his thoughts became more and more explicit: he remembered how tight, warm and moisty his boyfriend's entrance was, how delicious it was hearing the moans when he fucked him, the feel of the small, soft body in his strong arms, the taste of the sweat on his skin and the taste of the lips...

 _'Harry...'_ he sighed the name, leaning his forehead against the cold tile of the wall as the hot water trickled down his muscular shoulders and wide back, imagining the short nails of the omega scraping on his skin, leaving him with marks that adorned his body for days... And in which he loved.

Cedric loved to see the small scratches on his shoulders and chest on the next few days, each line a proof, a kind of intimate trophy for the pleasure he had given his omega, making his internal alpha - his most primitive and animalistic side – enjoying that compliment to his manhood, his masculinity.

He growled softly in approval, smiling sideways as his cock throbbed with a new fantasy that was forming: he imagined Harry there... With him... Under the shower with his legs around his hips while his big cock fucked him right in the pussy... The little omega's breasts in his mouth, the pink nipples being sucked by his lips until it making them even more swollen and hard... Ahh, how Cedric loved boys titties!!!... Hot water dripping through their bodies as the steam rose with their musk mixed together, making their senses even more electric .

 _'Oh, Harry!'_ he gasped again, increasing the speed of his hand's movement and tightening his fingers around the fully hardened cock.

The mental images changed: Harry now had his cheek pressed against the wall and his eyes closed... His legs apart and his bubble-butt held up in an offering pose... Cedric on his knees, holding him by the thighs as his lips kissed and licked the pink hole, sipping every drop of the naturally sweet slick that flowed from that entrance, getting drunk on the taste and smell of omega that would make any alpha man lose his head.

For despite being shy, or not speaking obscenities even with his friends and always being the perfect gentleman or the “Nice Hufflepuff”, Cedric was still a man, he was still an _alpha_ man and he knew well that all the alphas of his age invariably thought of omegas that were as attractive and tempting as Harry.

He saw how some Gryffindor alphas looked at Harry, especially Cormac McLaggen, his eyes full of barely concealed desire. And the letters?! Cedric wanted to tear the bastard entitled "Silver Prince" to pieces, who was always writing for Harry.

But it didn't matter. An almost inaudible growl escaped his lips, his possessive instinct screaming that Harry was his alone.

His omega.

He was fully aware that Harry was not a property, he was not an object to be owned. But he can't help it: thoughts like that were common when you were an alpha.

 _'It’s Alpha’s things...'_ many said.

Sensing the imminence of his climax, he opened his eyes, looking at the cock on his hand: big and thick, with veins on its length, pulsing as if it wanted do be inside the gryffindor’s tight boypussy.

The fantasies mixed with real memories were enough for him to reach the climax.

Biting his fist to contain a snarl, Cedric came. 1, 4, _6_ full shots of thick hot white cum spilled on the wall, running down the linoleum and next to the water, gradually disappearing down the drain without a trace.

His strong chest went up and down quickly, his cheeks red and breath heaving when he saw the amount of semen he had ejaculated, smiling at the thought of all the times he literally filled his little boyfriend's insides with his essence.

That was what turned him on the most, when they finished making love: knowing that Harry had his seed inside his guts. Fetishist? Without a doubt, but still...

Cedric kept his eyes closed under the shower, taking a deep breath as he left the hot water and the sensation of post-wank numbness to completely relax him, gradually returning to finish his shower.

Almost an hour later he was already in the Great Common Room, the atmosphere gradually being filled by students who came from different corners of the castle, the sound of conversations and laughter increasing more and more, the four long tables gradually filling up.

He sat in his usual place at the Hufflepuff’s table, saving the seat next to him for Harry, eventually chatted with his housemates sitting close to him, but always keeping his attention on the Gryffindor table and the front door.

 _'He's late... '_ he thought, feeling a twinge of concern _'Should I go after him? No... Better wait...'_

And he waited.

Waited.

And nothing.

Lunch was magically served, all students filling their plates with portions of food and serving themselves with pumpkin juice and yet, no sign of Harry.

Cedric then turned his attention to the Gryffindor table, wondering if Harry's friends, Weasley and Granger were there.

Also with no sign of them.

 _'Okay, now this is getting weird.'_ he thought, impatient and worried.

But he soon saw Hermione enter the Great Hall, her hard, hurried steps passing between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin table and walking towards him.

Cedric felt his blood cool when he saw the girl's livid face, she getting closer and closer to him.

“Hermione? Has something happened to Harry?” he asked immediately, getting up from the table.

The girl looked at him for a few seconds, pale and visibly shocked .

“No. H-he... He's fine.” she said, making him let out a breath of relief. “At least in part...”

“What do you mean ‘in part’?” he opened his eyes wide.

Hermione was silent.

“Hermione?!” he exclaimed in exasperation.

“I... Um... He...”

“Where's Harry?!” he asked.

She blinked her eyes quickly, looking around as if searching for words.

“He... He needs to see you... Square... Clock Tower... Now.”

He barely expected to hear her response, marching quickly in the direction indicated.

As he crossed the castle's corridors and courtyards as fast as he could, Cedric cursed as he realized how far away he was and further cursed the fact that he was unable to apparate inside the school grounds.

But in a few minutes he arrived at the indicated place, panting and worried.

The Clock Tower Square was empty, except for the crows that landed on the floor and the familiar figure sitting on its back on one of the stone benches.

“Harry?” he called to him, forcing his tired legs to walk towards the omega.

Harry stood there, not even turning to look at him, just keeping his eyes fixed on the floor, his shoulders hunched down.

“Hey...” Cedric said when reaching him “Babe, where were you? Hermione told me that...”

He stopped talking when he saw him.

Harry was pale, very pale, his eyes lost while his lids were red and swollen, his hand gripping a handkerchief as if it were going to escape him.

He had been crying.

Cedric immediately knelt on the floor, taking his small hand affectionately while looking at him. He knew that whatever the situation, it was very serious as Harry hardly ever cried: the boy was too tough, Cedric being easier to cry than he was.

Proof of this was that in almost two years of dating, Cedric only saw Harry cry twice.

The first time occurred after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, when he visited him in the infirmary after Cedric was hit by the dragon's flames and received burns. Harry cried and cursed him, saying that he had almost killed him in fear and terror at the thought that he had died.

The second time was in the third race of the Tournament, when Cedric returned from the maze with the Cup in his hand - Harry cried with relief that it was over, proud of his boyfriend, happy for him.

But what Cedric saw there made him afraid.

“Harry... My darling... What happened?” he whispered.

The gryffindor looked slowly at him, his lips trembling as tears filled his eyes again, overflowing in silence. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out, as if he had no voice.

“Hey, love...” the Hufflepuff’s alpha murmured, wiping the boy's tears with his thumb, caressing his cheek “I'm here... I'm here.”

Harry pressed his lips together in a thin line.

“What happened?”

Silence.

A theory formed in Cedric's head.

“Your parents...” he whispered “Are they... Are you okay? Did something happen to them?”

Harry shook his head, sobbing as he looked down.

“Well...” he replied relieved, returning to focus on him.

If it wasn't with Harry's parents, then...?

“So what happened, my love?”

Harry looked at him again, and Cedric felt all the fear and despair that was in his mate. It was emotions so strong and oppressive that it made his inner wolf, his inner alpha whine for the boy's suffering... He felt the powerful instinct to take care of Harry, to protect him and somehow end the boy's suffering.

But for that, he needed to know the cause first.

“Harry, look at me... This... Tell me now what happened.”

Harry closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, Cedric waiting in agony for an answer.

As Harry opened his eyes and looked at him, he finally whispered three words that Cedric would never forget, as they were three words in which he changed his life forever.

“I am pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> ps: which pregnancy cliche trope would you love to see here?  
> Or specific kinks that you would like to see with our couple?  
> Just out of curiosity XD


	6. "Dear Father-In-Law"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric always wanted to have a good start, but somehow, things didn't go so smoothly as he wanted.
> 
> OR
> 
> In-laws can be hella problematic!

**CHAPTER 6**

**"DEAR FATHER-IN-LAW"**

_Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac..._

Professor Dumbledore's old Muggle pendulum clock was the only sound that could be heard in the room despite the presence of six people. All of them in silence, waiting for the moment when four more were going to gather for the meeting that was urgently scheduled that afternoon, the owls having been dispatched that morning.

It was silent because almost all adults there had already spent their share of screams, severe reprimands, disapproving looks and even disappointment for the two teenagers.

Minerva McGonagall, alpha, Head of Gryffindor House, was already known for her natural severity, her sense of discipline and order, repudiating anything that brought chaos and mess - exactly the news she received and that left her deeply irritated.

Pomona Sprout, beta, Head of Hufflepuff House, was seen as an eternal source of good humor, generosity and compassion for her badger students; She had no children, but she took these teenagers as her own, giving them the same measure of affection and discipline... However, hours earlier the same Pomona showed a ferocity worthy of a violent badger.

At first Severus Snape wasn't supposed to be present.

The beta and Head of Slytherin House, didn’t hide his disdain for students from other houses, giving preference to his “little snakes”. But his presence was more than necessary, since he was the closest of a parental figure that one of the teenagers there had there, being indirectly "responsible" for the minor; Snape seemed to have been able to deliver an Unforgivable Curse if it weren't for the intervention of his fellow professors.

But of all them, the most curious figure was undoubtedly Dumbledore.

Sitting at that very moment on his headmaster's chair, the old wizard alpha was looking intently at a sewing magazine that floated in front of him, his knobby fingers gripping the needles in slow movements while knitting what looked (or tried) to be a hat. He looked completely relaxed and unmoved, as if there was no bomb about to explode at that moment.

For many hours the possibility of expelling the two was discussed.

Undeniably, they broke a series of rules in the school's code of conduct as students, as well as breaking the abstract moral and social code they had as alpha and omega; the expelling was also seen as necessary: first to declare that Hogwarts was a serious educational institution which didn’t support or endorse the illicit acts of its students, and most importantly, to quell the scandal they would have, as it would possibly tarnish the credibility that the school had to the parents of the students.

But Dumbledore rejected it.

In his view, it would be "absurd cruelty" to expel the two boys, since both already suffered the consequences of their actions.

_‘Hogwarts...’_ Dumbledore said after listening to the three professors _‘... first of all, must be concerned with the future of students who depend on the education they receive here. The only thing we would get by expelling them is to deprive from a young father, mother and their future pup a dignified life’._

This ended the first part of the problem.

But the second part - and the biggest part - was still literally on their way there.

Cedric took a deep breath, collecting the air in his lungs in an attempt to calm himself.

The news that he would be father had not yet been fully settled in his mind. On the last 48 hours, it was like he was out of his own body and watching as a spectator the entire world to collapse around Harry and him, both too shocked, too immersed in themselves.

But in that instant, while waiting for his parents - and in-laws - he went back to his new reality and faced the facts.

Harry was pregnant, and would be a _mummy!_ And he would be a _daddy_... They would have a _child!_ His omega was pregnant with their child!!! A beautiful puppy, _his_ puppy, growing little by little in Harry's womb on that exact moment!!!!!!

_‘Wow... Wow... Wow...’_ he thought, blinking rapidly as he felt dizzy as if he were flying upside down on a broom.

Swallowing dry, Cedric looked to his side, staring at Harry with attention: pale as candle wax, his head down with a glassy staring as if he were guilty of a terrible crime, huddled in that chair like a frightened child because he **was** frightened...

He felt his protective instinct speak louder.

In a single movement, he made Harry sit on his lap, hugging him tight while stroking his hair and the back of his neck. The gryffindor gladly accepted the hug, hiding his face in the crook of his neck, his fingers tightening on the shirt as he inhaled his scent for comfort.

McGonagall and Sprout scolded him and Snape shot him a murder look, but he didn't care.

At that moment his priority was only Harry...

...Harry and their puppy.

“Shhh... Everything will be fine” he whispered more to himself than to omega.

On the outside, he was supposed to look rock solid, stable and controlled: he was an alpha and people expected that from alphas.

But inside, he was completely in panic.

In a few minutes Cedric would face his parents and tell them that they’re going to be grandparents.

In a few minutes he would face Harry's parents, both discovering that he deflowered and impregnated their only son who had just turned 15.

In a few minutes Cedric would face his father-in-law, Alpha James Potter, who never liked him.

_‘And to think that I thought the courting dinner was the hardest part...’_ the young hufflepuff thought, wishing to laugh hysterically as he remembered that tragicomic night in August 1994.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**_1 YEAR BEFORE_ **

_‘Relax, breathe... Everything will be fine... It will just be a dinner...’_ Cedric thought as he dressed in front of the mirror, adjusting the tie on his tie _‘The most important dinner of your life... With your future in-laws... If all goes well...’_

He swallowed the dry, feeling a little choked by the collar of his shirt and the knot of his tie.

“Ced, are you ready???” his father's voice came from the lower floor.

“I'M GOING FATHER!” he replied aloud, giving one last look in the mirror.

He was relieved that the suit still fit him because he was at the height of his growth phase, his old clothes getting too small/too short. The last thing he needed was to show up there in a shrunken suit.

Taking a deep breath, he ran his fingers through his dark golden hair, staring at himself as an attempt of self-assertion.

“Everything is going to be fine” he said to himself with a positive nod, leaving his bedroom with his shoulders back and chin up.

As he descended the stairs, he saw his parents standing in the middle of the room, both of them with huge smiles and anxious to see him: Amos was wearing his best suit, with his “head of the family” cloak on his shoulders, the piece embroidered with the emblem of the Diggory family and which in the future would be inherited by Cedric - the cloak was the obligatory garment for the occasion of that night.

His mother, Marjorie, was dressed casually as she wouldn’t go to the dinner.

“Oh darling, you look so smart!” she praised him, visibly moved as she walked over to him “My baby...”

She put her hand on the side of his face, caressing the cheek tenderly. Cedric smiled at her, feeling calmer.

Since he was a puppy, he has always been very close to his mother, both being similar physically (dark blond hair and gray eyes), and personality (introverted, kind and calm).

He always preferred to spend time at her side, the two of them together in the kitchen while he watched, helped and learned to cook, having fun also helping to take care of the garden and the vegetables in the backyard. He felt right next to her, he felt happy.

“Thanks, Mom...” he smiled shyly.

“Maggie... Our Ced is no longer a puppy!!!” Amos corrected her, puffing out his chest like a proud peacock “He's already a man... An alpha man!”

Cedric's smile faded.

If he was close to his mother, the same couldn’t be said about his father, Amos, the two of them having a "complicated" relationship: Amos Diggory was an alpha of an older generation, with an old-fashioned mind and a very narrow view of what he considered "omega role" and "alpha role" in addition to being controlling. 

In the past, he always mumbled that Marjorie was turning their son into a "sissy omega", even though Cedric still did not present and had the possibility of being an omega.

_‘Not my son.’_ Amos categorically stated, _‘He’ll be an alpha like me, his father.’_.

For him, it was of utmost importance that his son would turn to be an alpha and that he’d continue with the “family legacy”.

However, even though Cedric grew up and presented as an alpha, the two never managed to be close because they were never on the same wavelength - it was like water and oil trying to mix.

“Less, father.” Cedric murmured as he glanced at him.

“Ced.” Amos turned to him, placing a hand on his shoulder “Tonight you’re taking your first step as the future head of House of Diggory, your first step as an alpha... I am proud of you.”

_‘Of course you are!’_ he thought, feeling a twinge of fear with the thought of his father going with him.

Ever since he told his intention to court Harry, Amos increasingly looked like a restless chicken that kept on pecking: the possibility of his son marrying the omega of a prominent family like the Potters had left him in pure ecstasy.

The fact that Cedric was in love with Harry and that they were true mates was, in Amos's view, just additional "details" in what really interested him: the prestige, the reputation, the stability that his family would have.

“ _We…”_ Marjorie corrected her husband “...We are proud of you, dear. I'm sure everything will be fine. Just be that wonderful boy you are and they will love you.”

“Thank you!!!” Cedric replied, happy to have that support. “I wish you could come with us.”

“Me too…” she said with a sigh “But when you arrive, I’ll want to know everything, okay?”

The omega waved her wand, invoking the bouquet of white lilies from which he himself had picked that morning for his future mother-in-law, Lily Potter.

“Shall we?” Amos asked, extending his hand.

Cedric took a deep breath, nodding to his mother as he held the bouquet of flowers.

“Yes.” he replied to his father, holding his hand.

_‘And Merlin help me!’_ he thought as he felt the familiar sensation of apparating, the living room of his house disappearing as a new space appeared around him: he was no longer at his home in Ottery St. Catchpole, but in a lovely-looking street, adorned with a lane of trees and lit by ornamental lampposts.

The mansions were Victorian in style, painted in pastels and with white fences in their well-kept gardens, reminding him of dollhouses.

Amos smiled pompously, raising his eyebrows to Cedric as he was impressed by the beauty of the neighborhood.

_‘House Nº7... House Nº7...’_ the teenager looked at the numbering of the residences, until he finally stopped in front of one.

“Father... It's here.” he said anxiously.

Amos raised his eyebrows even more, whistling impressed.

The Potters' house was relatively big and very beautiful, with large windows and white painted walls, a well-kept garden protected by a metal fence in which the rose bushes curled up and made it look even more charming.

“Well, let's go!” Amos said excitedly, opening the little gate and walking towards the porch.

Cedric forced his trembling legs to follow his father, biting his lower lip as pressed the nails against his palm.

_‘Merlin, this is really happening!’,_ he gasped as he climbed the steps of the porch, looking up and seeing the size of the house, feeling small even though he was almost 6ft tall.

The reason Cedric was nervous was that he would officially introduce himself to Harry's parents, a tradition that went back for centuries: "The Courting".

"The Courting" was a formality made by both Wizarding and Muggle world, in which a young alpha accompanied by his father (or head of the family), go to the house of his desired omega to declare his courting and marriage intentions. In Cedric's case, he would ask Harry's father, Alpha James Potter, for authorization so that he could date and court his son, establishing a commitment in which would result in marriage.

It was something _too_ formal, too precipitated even, considering he was only 16 and Harry was 14. But their world was like that: dictated by strange social rules in which most of them thought it was bizarre, but they still followed because that was how everyone did it.

The courting started early, and it could take a few years until both reached the age of majority and got married and mated: that is, it wasn’t uncommon to see young pairings getting married right after they graduated from Hogwarts...

...and maybe it would be the case of them.

Cedric has known Harry since he entered Hogwarts, but the drastic change occurred the year before when the youngest presented as omega - from the first moment he smelled him, Cedric knew that Harry was his and so did Harry.

Obviously the two did nothing for almost a year, as Harry was still very young and they still didn't know each other in depth. In the end of 1993 until the first half of 1994 the two naturally approached each other, exchanging letters and having many conversations, becoming “friends-more-than-friends”.

However, the kick for him to be there took place the week before, during the Quidditch World Cup.

Cedric had met Harry after two months without seeing each other and during that time, two things had happened - he found himself in love with the gryffindor and during that time, Harry had grown to become the most beautiful omega he had ever seen in his life: petite frame with tiny waist and child-bearing hips, his dark hair grown on the height of his shoulders, delicate features with an exact dose of femininity with pink lips and long lashes… _Too_ gorgeous to be true.

While the Irish celebrated their victory against the Bulgarians, Cedric kissed Harry for the first time - or rather, Harry pulled him by the collar of his shirt with impatience, kissing him with inexperience but with vigor, both under the lights of the fireworks...

...And the result of that kiss was him at that moment ringing the Potter's bell with his father.

_DING DONG_

_DING DONG_

He heard the doorbell ring, followed by the familiar sound of Harry's voice along with a female voice saying something indiscernible, the sounds of heels becoming clearer and finally the click of the door being opened.

Amos and Cedric instinctively straightened their postures when saw a beautiful woman receiving them: she had auburn hair, porcelain skin, a dazzling smile and emerald green eyes - Cedric immediately knew who she was just by her eyes, even though he never saw her before.

“Good evening! You must be the Diggorys, am I right?” she greeted them in a happy and welcoming tone, both of them being able to smell of sugary roses scent that emanated from her.

Amos cleared his throat as he recovered his voice.

“Yes!” he exclaimed with a smile, enchanted by her beauty.

“Please come in!” she stepped back, Amos entering first while Cedric whispered a ‘good night’ to her in a shy way.

“Mrs. Potter, I presume...” the Diggory patriarch said as he looked at her, extending his hand “Alpha Amos Diggory, Head of the House of Diggory.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Diggory. You can call me Lily.” she said while greeting him, looking after the teen alpha “And you must be the...

“C-Cedric, ma’am, I mean, Mrs. Lily... No, Lily!!!” Cedric stammered as he introduced himself, offering his hand to greet Harry's mother.

Lily smiled warmly, shaking his hand.

“It's so nice to finally meet you, Cedric! Harry hasn't stopped talking about you this entire summer since he came from Hogwarts!” she commented with a slight mischievous smile.

The hufflepuff smiled nervously, looking down and seeing his trembling hands hold the bouquet of lilies.

“T-This is for you!” he blushed as he offered the flowers to the woman, who looked surprised.

“For me? Ohhh, dear, how kind of you!” she took the flowers, smelling their perfume “Lilies! But how...?”

“Harry once told me they are your favorites.” he explained, biting his lower lip.

“Awwwn, thank you very much! They are beautiful!!!” Lily exclaimed “I'll put them in a vase right now... Dinner will be served shortly. You can go to the living room, right there... My husband and my son are there and in a minute I will meet you!”

She looked at the flowers and Cedric for the last time, turning on her back as she left behind the scent trail of sugary roses with lilies.

Amos smiled ear to ear at his son.

“Good move, champion!” he said proudly, patting the boy on the back.

Cedric sighed. His father's ability to distort the meaning of his actions was incredible.

“Come on, father” he said tired, putting his free hands in his pockets.

They walked to the direction indicated by Mrs. Potter and entered a beautiful living room decorated in shades of beige, peach and white, with large sofas, comfortable armchairs near the disused fireplace.

Amos absorbed every detail of the room, but Cedric turned his eyes to a specific point: Harry on the opposite side of the room, behind an armchair, looking at him with a look that made him lose his breath.

He was wearing a hoodie printed with flying golden-snitches with a pair of dark jeans and flats.

_'So beautiful... Oh Merlin... '_ Cedric smiled dumbfounded, his legs stiffening in that position while he wanted to go to him and greet him with a kiss. His inner wolf growled with happiness.

“Hello you...” Harry greeted him with a small smile with bright green eyes.

Cedric gasped, smiling even more.

“Hello…” he replied.

Before he could say or do anything, he saw that in the armchair in front of Harry there was a male figure sitting cross-legged, reading a huge section from the _Daily Prophet_ in which obstructed the view of his face.

“Daddy... Ced and his father are here!” Harry murmured close to the man’s head.

Cedric felt his stomach freeze when he saw the newspaper being folded in a passive-aggressive manner, being placed on the side table and finally revealing the figure of Alpha James Potter with all his imposing aura.

The hufflepuff bit his bottom lip.

James and Harry were very similar: both with dark hair, both wore the same type of glasses with round rim, both had the same angular jawline... The difference was that Harry had his mother's green eyes, his face being more delicate and “feminine” with smoother features, while James' was more mature and masculine.

Cedric had already met James the year before, when Harry presented. At that moment, the hufflepuff was the hero who saved his son's life, receiving looks of gratitude from him. But now... Now it was different.

James looked at him as if he wanted to skin him alive.

Alpha Potter took a deep breath, as if gathering breath to duel instead of getting up from the armchair.

“So...” he said, putting his hands behind his back, puffing out his strong chest as he faced him “Cedric Diggory.”

The teenager stepped back, noting that James had said his name as if it were a cursing name.

He didn't react until he received a slight push from Amos along with a threatening look - at that moment he felt like he was surrounded by two sharks.

Focusing on Harry, he took a deep breath, once again forcing his legs to act, walking towards the Alpha.

“It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Potter.” he greeted, pronouncing the words carefully as he extended his hand.

James took the hand him, grabbing with force and squeezing his fingers to the point of making his eyes go wide in silent pain.

“The _pleasure_ is all mine!” he replied harshly.

Amos walked over to James, smiling from ear to ear as he held out his hand.

“Alpha Amos Diggory…” he introduced himself pompously “Head of the honorable and noble House of Diggory.”

“Alpha James Potter.” he replied with a severe expression.

“How should we call each other?” Amos smiled as he released his hand “We’ll be almost family by the end of this night, huh?”

James pursed his mouth, visibly loathing it.

“Let's start with 'Mr. Potter', can it be?” James replied coldly.

Cedric cringed, his cheeks and ears burning with color... If he could, he would have dug a hole in the ground to never leave.

“Nice to see you again, Mr. Diggory.” Harry smiled at Amos, extending his hand.

“Good to see you again, Henry.” he replied in a bragging tone.

“It's _Harry,_ sir.” the boy corrected.

“Oh... Yeah... Yeah.” Amos gave a shrug.

Before anything more could be said, Lily appeared in the room with a beautiful vase with the lilies she received.

“Look darling...” she said smiling as she placed the vase on the coffee table “...what I got from Harry's gallant beau.”

James looked at the flowers and the teenage alpha.

“Lilies for Lily” he replied sarcastically “How appropriate and original.”

Lily rolled her eyes at her husband's sarcarsm.

“Dinner will be ready in a little while.” she turned to the visitors “I hope you like roast meat.”

“It's my favorite dish!” Cedric said honestly, seeing a small smile from Harry to him.

Amos saw the scene between the two, and as always, misinterpreted it.

“Oh... We are about to prove Harry's cooking skills, I suppose” he said, placing his hands on his wide waist.

“Hmmm, I don't think so... I gave the tip, but Mom did everything.” Harry replied embarrassed as he shrugged. “To be honest, I don't know how to cook at all…”

Amos blinked confusedly as he looked at him, as if hearing something from another world.

“But... But you're an omega!” he exclaimed surprised.

Harry frowned with that assumption. It wasn’t because he was an omega that he would have an affinity or ease with household things.

“Well... I think that when I presented as one, there was no recipe book included in the package!!!” Harry replied dryly.

Cedric giggled.

_"That’s my Harry!"_ he thought lovingly as he looked at the gryffindor.

James and Lily laughed too.

“Unless you want to get food poisoning, Mr. Diggory, the best thing to do is to prevent Harry from showing his ‘talent’ in the kitchen...” Lily said playfully as she hugged her son, he was laughing at himself even “He can burn the whole house if he tried to make tea!”

All four laughed, one of them giving a yellow smile.

This was one of Lily's natural abilities: to make any awkward situation revert to a lighter mood.

“But cooking is not easy... Patisserie then!” Lily continued ‘I tried to make an apple pie, but the dough never comes out crunchy on the way I want!”

“To make the dough crunchy, you have to use cold butter when mixing with the flour and when the dough is ready, you must keep it in the fridge until the time of assembly.” the words erupted from Cedric's mouth, drawing everyone's attention .

The young alpha blushed when he saw that he was regarded with curiosity.

“I... I like to cook.” he confessed embarrassed.

Amos frowned, not liking that little display at all. 

Lily smiled impressed.

“Oh, I’ll keep that in mind the next time I make one!” she exclaimed “Do you like cooking Cedric?”

The boy nodded.

“Y-yes, ma'am... Since I was a puppy. My mom taught me.” he said quietly, afraid that his father would be irritated.

“But he doesn't cook anymore.” Amos said with a harsh tone, looking at him “Isn't it, son?”

“But if he like, he should do.” Lily said with a more serious tone when noticing what was happening “My dad, Harry's grandpa, was an alpha and he was chef... He loved to cook for everyone at home.”

“I miss that ham...” James looked away, receiving a small elbow from Lily “And my late father-in-law too, of course!”

Harry and Cedric laughed softly.

“You would love him, Ced... You had a lot in common!” Harry added with a wistful smile.

Cedric smiled, grateful for the Potter's implicit support, while Amos looked upset when he said nothing.

“Why don't we sit down?” Lily said as she gestured to the sofas and armchairs.

Cedric was grateful, sitting in the armchair next to the fireplace.

“This is _my_ armchair, get out!!!” James exclaimed, causing the teenager to get up immediately.

“Sit next to me, Ced.” Harry said with a smile, slapping his hand on the empty seat beside him.

Before Cedric took a step in that direction James cleared his throat loudly, clicking the tongue at the roof of his mouth in a denying way, pointing with his chin at the vacant spot next to Amos.

Harry scowled at his father who ignored him while his mother sat at his side.

“Well... I think it’s good to stop going on circles and go to what matters.” James said in obvious displeasure, putting his two hands together.

“Totally agree.” Amos nodded his head.

“Forgive me for the indiscretion, Mr. Diggory, but...” Lily turned her attention to the man, tilting her head inquisitively “But where is your wife? Why isn't she here with us?”

Cedric looked at his father, waiting for the next shit he was going to say. After all, he never disappointed in that regard.

“Well, I...” he shifted on the sofa, his face surprised “I saw no reason to bring her here.”

Lily raised her eyebrows while Harry frowned.

“I mean...” Amos smiled as he explained “At least in my time, the courting was made only with the alphas of the two families and...”

“So by your logic, I should not be here…” Lily smiled, but her eyes did not hide the indignation. “Shouldn't I participate in an important moment of my son's life because I’m an omega?”

Amos gave a yellow smile.

“That's not what I meant...”

“I understand.” she answered.

Cedric took a deep breath, looking down at his feet. He was plenty sure that if karma existed, he should have been a _horrible_ person in his past life to deserve to go through such an embarrassing moment.

“So, Diggory...” James said “What do you want with my son?”

Amos straightened up on the couch.

"Well, my son," he started to say, but a gesture with his hand stopped him.

“I wasn't talking to you, Amos.” James cut, looking at Cedric. “I was talking to _your_ son, after all _he_ has something to say. Isn’t he?”

The teenager swallowed, raising his head.

“I-I…”

“Speak louder boy, I'm not hearing anything.” James said impatiently.

Cedric took a deep breath.

“Y-Yes, sir.” he said, his hands shaking, but his voice was audible and almost steady. “I... I thank you for... For welcoming my father and I here, in your home... For this dinner.”

James was silent, staring at the young man. Cedric glanced at Harry, who gave him a warm smile.

“I… I c-came here today because I'd like to ask the p-permission from you... I mean, ask permission from _both_ of you...” he corrected himself looking at James and Lily “To court your son... Harry.”

James twisted his mouth.

“Why?” he asked dryly.

“I like him a lot.” the hufflepuff replied.

“’I like him a lot’...” James repeated the phrase in an ironic tone “To ‘like" isn’t enough to want to ask for my son's hand.”

Cedric bit his lower lip, knowing he failed the first test. Amos looked frustrated.

“Daddy!” Harry protested indignantly.

James ignored him, still looking at Cedric.

“If you just ‘like’, then I suggest you turn around and try again in a few years, when you are sure of what you feel... _If_ you feel something, of course.” James said, looking at his wristwatch.

“Sir.” Cedric said, sounding firmer “Please... Allow me to continue.”

Lily looked at her husband seriously.

“I d-didn’t know how to express myself well...” he said “The truth is that I am nervous... I am _very_ nervous… I ask apologies for it.”

He paused, taking a deep breath several times.

“What I’d like to say is that what I feel for Harry goes _far_ beyond liking...” he glanced at the dark-haired omega “The truth is that I’m in _love_ with him... And I know that he feels the same way about me.”

“See? I told you, Daddy!” Harry looked at the man.

“Teens have infatuations.” James cut them both off.

“But this isn’t an infatuation!” Cedric countered immediately.

If there was one thing that irritated him, it was people who disdained his feelings.

Alpha Potter blinked in surprise along with Amos.

“This isn’t an infatuation...” he repeated calmly, looking at Harry “The truth is that Harry is _my_ omega... And I am _his_ alpha.”

Silence.

“Oh... Really? And how do you know that?” James crossed his legs in a pose of ironic interest.

“From the first moment I held him when he fell off the broom... When I smelled him.” he confessed “I knew immediately that he’s my mate... My true mate.”

James stared at them both.

“You two were together _for_ ayear ago?!” he turned red.

“NO!!!” Cedric hurried to say. “No... Merlin, no! We... We just became friends. I swear!”

James quieted, gradually returning to normal.

“And how did you come to the conclusion that you were in love and are true mates?”

Cedric moistened his lips.

“I don't know, sir... When I found out... It had already happened. That's why I'm here.”

The Potter patriarch looked away, taking a deep breath.

“What do you _want_ from my son, boy?”

Cedric looked at Harry, feeling his nervousness subsided.

“I... I want to court him as tradition dictates... I want to be his boyfriend...” he recited the words more to Harry than to James “I want... I want to marry him one day. I want to be his husband, his man… I want him to be my wife.”

Harry blushed, looking down sheepishly.

“I swear I only have the best intentions.” Cedric said, looking back at Potter.

James rolled his eyes.

“Hell is full of good intentions.” he mumbled.

"James..." Lily looked at her husband seriously.

The man looked at his wife and sighed.

“Fine...” he murmured in disgust “How old are you, Cedric?”

“I'm 16, sir. I turn 17 in October of this year.”

“How is your academic life?”

“Great. My son has the best grades in his class. He is a prefect and was chosen as captain of the Hufflepuff team.” Amos replied.

“What do you want to be when you graduate from Hogwarts ? What do you plan for your future?” James asked “You said you want Harry to be your wife... So I must assume that you’re including him in your plans.”

“I...” Cedric felt a blank in his head with that interrogation.

“Policy” Amos cut the boy “Since he was a puppy, I plan his career in the Ministry that will guide him to be the Minister as well as our ancestor, Eldritch Diggory was… Harry will be the wife of the future Minister for Magic, a First-Lady.”

“Minister?” James looked at the teenage alpha boy “Is that what _you_ want, Cedric?”

“Of course he does.” Amos said almost indignantly, looking at the boy with an imposing look “Isn't that _you_ want, son?”

It took almost five seconds for him to react.

"Yes... Father." he replied slowly.

James looked at the two with a frown.

“Well... If you want your son to be Minister, Mr. Diggory, maybe it would be right for you to start letting him _speak_ for himself!” James said finally.

_‘Thank you, Mr. Potter!!!’_ Cedric thought, mentally hugging his almost-father-in-law.

“Well, dinner is ready, why don't we all go to the dinner room, huh?” Lily said as she stood up.

_‘If I survive until the end of this dinner...’_ Cedric swallowed the dry, partly grateful that he had a break from that interrogation.

Dinner - surprisingly - went smoothly. Or at least until the end of the main course.

Lily's food along with the occasional anecdotes and laughter made the atmosphere lighter, happier - James even let Harry sit next to Cedric, which was seen as a good sign by both.

Perhaps he hadn’t lost everything. Perhaps by the end of that meeting, they would both get James' approval and everything would be fine

“...but of course it didn't end there.” Harry told a case to everyone at the table “When it was the next day, we found that of all the guys, the most _incompetent_ even to catch a paper ball in the air had been cast as seeker: Draco Malfoy!”

“I remember this.” Cedric turned to omega “I never quite understood the reason he had been cast when they were as good candidates in Slytherin.”

“Bribe, of course!” Harry said to the angry snort “His ‘daddy’ bought a 2001 Nimbus for _everyone_ on the team!”

Cedric's mouth fell open, remembering well the team of snakes displaying brooms with its sleek black handles.

“Typical of Lucius” James commented “For him, if talent doesn't win, his money buys. Do you remember him Lils? In our time at Hogwarts?”

Lily frowned.

“Ah yes, unfortunately yes.”

“For these and others I say, Harry: do not have mercy on Slytherin when you play against them... If possible, even drop them off the broom if necessary.” James said, drinking his red wine.

“James!” Lily laughed while rebuke him.

“Darling, it's just a suggestion!”

Everyone laughed.

Amos drank his wine, laughing as he slowly frowned as he looked at the young omega sitting across from him.

“Does Harry still play Quidditch?” he asked.

“Yes father. I told you several times...” Cedric looked at the man.

“I didn't remember that.”

_‘Or rather, you must have ignored it. Merlin, it was too good to be true!’_ Cedric thought tired of it.

“Yes! I'm a seeker!” Harry replied proudly.

“And soon captain, as I was!” James gestured with the cutlery.

“Oh... And you let him play, James?” Amos asked confusedly to the other “With no problem?”

James shifted in his chair.

“Well, I must confess that at first I didn't think it was a good idea... It can be a tough sport, I speak from experience.” he replied “But it's something my son always loved to do. I would never take that away from him... and nobody is tougher than my Harry.”

“Harry dreams of joining a professional team.” Lily told the Diggory patriarch.

Amos gave a low laugh, nodding his head as if he had heard a joke.

Cedric felt flushed and shaky with anger.

He felt Harry hold his hand under the table.

“Something wrong, Mr. Diggory?” Harry said with chin up, a defiant posture.

Amos looked up, noting that everyone was looking at him with serious expressions. He shifted in his chair, visibly uncomfortable.

"Well... It's just that in my time, Quidditch was just for alphas... An alpha's things, not suitable for omegas." he replied with a shrug.

Harry's nostrils flared as he smiled hard, as if he were able to prick that man with his fork.

“So thanks to Merlin that _your_ time has passed, right Mr. Amos?!” Harry replied crossly “‘cuz Quidditch is played with talent and skill and not with an alpha’sfucking knot!”

James coughed as he choked on his food, turning red as he shrugged in an obvious laugh.

“Harry!!!” Lily scolded him, but there was clear amusement in her eyes.

Amos blinked his eyes like an owl, so surprised by that answer that he didn't even know what to say. In turn, Cedric laughed as he looked down, shaking Harry's hand in support.

That made Cedric fill himself with a courage he didn't even know he had.

“Quidditch isn’t just for alphas, father... If memory serves me well, you never even knew how to play.” he commented, throwing a shade to his father.

Everyone laughed, shaking their heads. The old Diggory was even more surprised, dumb to not know what to say but when he opened his mouth to speak, Lily stood up.

“Dessert, anyone?” she offered with a smile.

And Lily Potter once again saved the night.

After enjoying a slice of apple pie, everyone walked back to the living room, hoping to finish off that dinner... And so they would, if it weren't for James having intervened with a gesture.

“You can all go to the living room... I need to have a private conversation with Diggory” he said in a neutral tone.

“Right.” Amos replied.

“I want to talk with your son, not you. I hope you don't mind.” James said with the rest of his patience.

Cedric nodded, receiving a look and a smile from Harry before heading with his mother into the living room.

Amos looked at them both with a puzzled look, staring at Cedric in a clear "don't lose it all" message, before turning and following the two Potter omegas.

The hufflepuff looked at James uneasily, but not as much as before.

“Come with me.” the man said, starting to walk, being followed by the boy.

Cedric soon entered a room that looked like a James library or private office, decorated in darker, more sober tones, with soft leather sofas and a beautiful glossy mahogany desk.

The man indicated the place for the boy to sit, settling himself in an elegant armchair that made him seem even more intimidating if possible.

James stared at Cedric for long seconds in silence, as if he were studying him carefully.

“Let me make something clear: I don't like you. And I’ll probably never like you.” James scolded.

Cedric swallowed, nodding as his heart plummeted.

“You can be 16, you can be the top student of your class, you can even be the next Merlin to the wizarding world and tell me you have good intentions, but I'm an alpha man and I already was at your age, and I know a lot well what goes on the head of alphas males of 16 years.” James looked at him with a murder look.

“S-sir…”

“ ** _Shut up_** , I 'm talking.” James cut him off. “I don't like the idea of having alphas come to my house wanting to knot and mate my son. This whole night for me was a grotesque occasion that I would hate to have to repeat.”

Cedric was silent, his heart beating fast.

“I don’t like you, and I dislike even more your father.” James continued to look at him. “Let that be clear too.”

_‘You are not alone in this.’_ Cedric thought bitterly when he thought of the countless gaffes committed by Amos throughout that night, realizing that James would have a good reason in denying his request for courting Harry.

James watched Cedric's reaction, waiting for him to explode somehow.

And that not happened.

They were both silent, Cedric embarrassed and James thoughtful as he looked at a photo of him with Lily and Harry on the side table.

“You have to understand. When I married and mated my omega…” James murmured “She and I dreamed of having our puppies and building our family. I really wanted to be a father.”

Cedric was silent.

“We tried for a while, until finally she got pregnant.” he looked at the boy “We were very happy, but then... Then we were worried. Lily had a difficult pregnancy, some healers counseled to terminate the pregnancy, but s-she...”

James' voice broke as he looked to the side, his eyes watering.

“You know. She didn’t want. She wanted our puppy. She wanted to be a mother.” he continued “And I... As her husband and alpha, I supported her, even though I was afraid of losing her... Losing them both... If I lost them... I couldn't...”

He took a deep breath.

“I couldn't take it.” he said seriously, little by little smiling “The pregnancy was long... We had help from Snape with nutritious potions, leaving me in an eternal debt with that bastard. But then, at the end of the summer, Harry was born... Healthy and strong, my puppy... His cry could be heard throughout this house... And my omega lived to be a mother. Our puppy was perfect.”

Cedric smiled when he heard that, having enormous empathy for James.

“But then the healers told us it would be very risky for Lily to have another pregnancy.” James went on, staring at nothing. “We were sad, of course... But little by little we realized that we already had our perfect puppy, and everything was fine. Harry grew up, each day more stubborn, imperative, energetic and daring... We thought he would present as an alpha.”

James smirked.

“We thought that, because it would be easier.” he looked at Cedric “The world is more pleasant for us, alphas. It is unfair, it’s uneven, but it’s the truth.”

The Diggory heir looked at the older alpha.

“And then... To our surprise, Harry presented as an omega.” James murmured “And Merlin, I panicked... My son is omega!”

James sighed, looking at Cedric.

“But don't think it's for the reasons your father would probably have.” he said emphatically “I don't give a damn about this shit of heredity and continuation of lineage. I don't care if the Potter surname don’t survive on the next generation.”

That took Cedric by surprise.

Amos constantly talked about "perpetuating the Diggory legacy" and similar things, making him believe that all patriarchs thought the same.

“My concern and fear is that he will be mate up with an egocentric shit alpha who only thinks of himself and sees him only as a walking womb, a breeding bitch.” James said harshly “My only concern is with my puppy's happiness.”

The boy nodded, watching James get up from the chair and imitate him.

“So... Taking this on balance... And taking into account that Harry would hardly care for what I said or decided...” James said looking him in the eye as he approached him “I authorize you to court him.”

Cedric gasped and smiled, feeling happy, **very** happy... So happy that he almost hugged James and jumped like a child - which is a good thing he didn't.

“Now listen to me here, _boy”_ James said in a threatening tone “If I find out that you advanced a little finger out of line with _my_ princess, you can be absolutely sure that **I’ll go** after you with everything I have, do you _fucking_ understand me?!”

Cedric swallowed his saliva, shaking his head.

“I have two friends, one would help me put an end to you and the other would cover me up for the authorities before you can _think_ of doing something with your little cock.” he growled in a low voice “Do you _understand?”_

“Y-yes sir” Cedric replied frightened, but still happy.

“Good for you.” he retorted, narrowing his eyes.

“Sir... Can I say something?”

“Go on.”

Cedric smiled gratefully.

“I promise that I’ll love, care and protect Harry... He... He is the most important thing in my life.” he said with humble honesty. “He's my half.”

“It better be.” James said “For your own good. Now let's go back.”

“Yes.”

“And get that stupid smile off your face.”

“Okay.”

Cedric couldn't help smiling. His happiness was too great to be suppressed.

It was time to say goodbye.

Amos waited on the sidewalk, smiling from ear to ear at the confirmation of the arrangement he had just made between the Diggory and the Potter family already thinking about the fruits he would reap in the near future with the union of both houses. 

Harry and Cedric said goodbye in the middle of the garden, holding hands while talking in pure joy, prevented from kissing by the omega's jealous father. Both displayed a happiness that made their faces shine.

James and Lily, in turn, watched them from the front door of the house, both with different expressions: the alpha was very frowning, while the omega looked happy for their baby.

“I didn't like that kid.” James said with bad- humour, crossing his arms. “I didn't like him at all!”

“Ah, James... He seems to me to be a very sweet, sensitive and intelligent boy” Lily said “And he really likes our son.”

“I don't trust him.” he repeated, making a furious pout. “If it were up to me, I’d deny it before they even stepped inside.”

Lily smiled when she saw her husband jealous, he looked like a tantrum child.

“May I know why?”

James narrowed his eyes as he saw Cedric smile charmingly at Harry.

“He's too "good"... Too "nice"...” he said through his teeth, almost spitting out the words.

Lily raised her eyebrows.

“’Yes, Mrs. Potter... No Mr. Potter...’" James imitated Cedric in a comical way, reminding her of their times at Hogwarts “I do not trust any of these goody-goody guys. They _never_ do mistakes, they are _always_ perfect...”

Lily laughed.

“And what did you want? That Harry was courted by a pure-blooded Slytherin? Or an ex-convict from Azkaban?”

“Not over my dead body!” James shook his broad shoulders.

The thought of having a Zabini, Malfoy or worse, a Riddle in their house left him with his hair on end.

“So...?” she said “I don't see any reason for teasing the boy.”

“Don't tell me everything was perfect for you at that dinner.” James countered.

Lily sighed, looking away from the young couple and looking at the alpha standing on the sidewalk.

“The only thing I didn't like was that, man, Amos.” She said through her teeth.

“ _Horrid_ man _!!!”_ James commented when agreeing “He can be more ambitious and greedy than a niffler in a jewelry store!!!”

Lily nodded in agreement.

“Not to mention his old mentality . It’s hard to believe how someone as sweet as that boy can have a father like _that.”_ she crossed her arms, seeing him from afar.

“ _Sweet?!”_

“Don't be such a prat, James!” she rolled her eyes “In fact, I can see because of Harry's in love with him. He is sweet, kind, intelligent… And really handsome. They make a beautiful couple.”

James made a sound of frustration.

“For me Harry would only be courted at 30.” he murmured, watching his son stand on tiptoe while hugging Cedric.”

“I know.”

The teenage alpha said goodbye to Harry with a kiss on the forehead and hand, waving goodbye to them as he walked along with his father on the sidewalk.

“What did you say to him when you both went to the library?” Lily asked quietly.

James smiled as he looked at Harry, the little omega exulting in happiness.

“That if he messed or hurt our puppy, I would castrate him.” he said through his teeth.

“Perfect!” Lily said smiling at her son, hugging him and filling him with kisses.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**_PRESENT_ **

Cedric gradually returned to reality, his stomach twisting in a way that even he didn’t know he could do.

_"If I survive this... Nothing else kills me."_ he thought, feeling his heart beat fast.

Facing a fire-breathing dragon? Ah, that was easy...

Swim in the Black Lake full of evil mermaids? Pftt... C’mon…

Getting lost in a labyrinth with sphinxes, acromantulas, boggarts and devil's snaire? He wanted to laugh.

Soon he heard the sound of the flames of floo powder, followed by the four voices in which stood out his father’s one and James Potter.

_‘No... The Triwizard Tournament don’t compares to this!‘_ he thought as he straightened Harry beside him, the two of them still holding hands while the professors stood _‘The most dangerous task in the world is telling my father-in-law that I knocked-up his son.’_

The doors of Dumbledore's office opened.

It was the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, guys!
> 
> I'm wishing to you all the best for this next year!


	7. Screams, Bruises and Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when an overprotective alpha father find out that his darling teenage omega son is pregnant?

**CHAPTER 7**

**SCREAMS, BRUISES AND DIAMONDS**

“OOOOUUUCH!!!!” the groan of pain echoed through the empty ward, sounding louder than it really was.

“Shhh, sssshhhh, it’s okay, it’s okay!” Harry whispered hurriedly, wiping the corner of his mouth more gently “It's almost over, I promise!”

Cedric nodded as he closed his eyes, squeezing his fist while he felt the excruciating pain on his lips, his tongue still with a hint of the taste of salt and rust... After a few agonizing seconds the pain stopped and he can finally open to the eyes.

Harry looked at him with a tired, absorbed expression, his fingers trembling, holding the gauze soaked in antiseptic alcohol and blood, finally throwing it into the metal bowl next to it containing more discarded bloody gauze.

 _'I never imagined I could bleed this much!'_ the hufflepuff thought as he frowned, but soon regretted that his eyebrow also hurt, even though he had a small dressing already fixed.

Harry looked at the metal bowl on the mattress for a while, closing his eyes to take a deep breath and exhale the air as if to unload the horrible tension he felt in the last 72 hours. Turning to the side, he picked up the small bag of ice which Madame Pomfrey left on the table.

The trembled withdrew when he felt the cold temperature in contact with his injured mouth and cheek, but soon he felt the almost miraculous relief that the ice gave him.

“Th-Thanks, love...” Cedric murmured in a hushed voice, looking to the gryffindor.

“You're welcome...” Harry whispered in reply, sitting next to him on the bed.

The two remained quiet as they stared at nothing on their fronts, both still listening to the echoes of the screams they had received hours before, as if those voices had been recorded in their minds and could never be erased.

“I've never seen Daddy so angry in my life...” Harry whispered at one point, wincing as he lowered his head and looked at his hands.

Cedric blew out his lips and opened them, looking at him.

“I think he hates me…” the omega said softly, hiding his face with his hands.

“No, no! Harry, he doesn’t hate you!” Cedric said immediately, placing his free hand on the boy's back “No... The only person he hates right now is _me…”_

He paused, looking to the side in reflection.

“And being honest, I can't blame him. I deserved it.”

Harry looked at his boyfriend.

“You didn't see the look he gave me, Ced...” Harry whispered in a choked voice when he remembered “H-he... And m-my m-mother... Oh M-Merlin!!!”

He rubbed his face while Cedric rubbed his back.

It was expected to Harry to feel that way as he was always the pride and joy of his parents: spoiled and overprotected by James, Harry being his Daddy’s little princess… Adored and loved by Lily, both forming a bond even stronger after he presented as omega. A small, happy and united family.

But now Harry felt bad for having hurt them that way, for breaking their trust in him.

Cedric understood because he also felt the same way.

“Give him some time, babe...” he said, trying to print as much confidence as possible in his voice. ”Your father doesn't hate you, he's just in shock.”

Harry stood silent, looking back to him.

The alpha was still pressing the ice pack against his mouth, the dressing fixed to the eyebrow in which he bled profusely from the small cut, a cut in which thanks to Merlin it didn’t need to stitch, but it was still a sight enough to scare the little one.

The omega brought his hand to the older boy's face, his thumb barely brushing the dressing as delicately as the gesture had.

“I'm so sorry!” he said with a deep heart “For all this...”

Cedric took a deep breath, holding the boy's small hand fondly.

“No problem... This is nothing, really!” he said, shrugging as he caressed the omega's hand ”At least I'm alive...”

He paused, beginning to feel an unusual urge to laugh.

“...And with my manhood intact...” he thought aloud, still bewildered by the blows he had suffered.

“What?!” Harry frowned.

“Long story, I'll tell you later...” Cedric replied with a tiny smile, intertwining his long fingers with the gryffindor's one, but making a face when feeling pain.

Harry leaned towards him, resting his head on his shoulder lovingly.

“The worst is over…” Cedric said.

 _'Yeah, the hurricane is gone... It did damage, of course, but it’s gone.'_ he thought in relief.

“Merlin listens to you, Ced, ‘cause I’d rather _die_ than go through it again!”

 _'Merlin, really listen to me!'_ he thought, remembering from Harry what had happened.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**_5 hours before..._ **

Dumbledore's office was by far one of the most beautiful places in Hogwarts: located in the Headmaster's Tower, it was a circular room with walls decorated with century-old tapestries and portraits of the former headmasters.

In addition to the paints, glass windows provided an impressive view of the mountainous terrains that surrounded the castle, the Black Lake as well as the Dark Forest. Trophies and curious magic objects were also possible to be seen there as well as the beautiful aviary in which there was the majestic Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix.

It was a large, wide room, but at that moment it might as well have been a cramped cubicle in which it was compressing 10 people together with horrendous silence and heavy mood.

Lily and James Potter as well as Marjorie and Amos Diggory were stood in front of Dumbledore, the old wizard with the headmasters of the three school’s houses behind him, and behind them, sitting on a stool were Cedric and Harry: even with that kind of human wall, the parents could see that their children were quiet, pale and visibly disturbed.

Something was not _right._

James raised his eyebrows as he looked at his old rival, Snape, seeing the man seem nothing short of upset in his silence and making him even more restless. Looking to the side, he saw that Diggory also appeared to be feeling the same, his small eyes becoming even narrower.

James cleared his throat.

“Dumbledore...” he said as he looked at the great wizard sitting in his elegant chair “You said in your letter that it was an emergency... We are here.” James glances at the Diggorys “We're _all_ here, it seems...”

Amos nodded.

“Did anything happen to my son?” the alpha asked, trying to see Cedric behind Pomona Sprout.

“Our children are fine, aren't they?” Lily asked as she leaned forward, receiving a look of support and apprehension from Marjorie.

Dumbledore took a deep breath, joining his hands on the table as he looked at them with his shining blue eyes behind the half-moon glasses.

“Yes... No... And yes.” he replied with a slight smile “I summoned all of you here, because we need to talk about a certain matter… A _delicate_ matter.”

“A _‘delicate matter’”_ James repeated suspiciously “And what matter _urgent_ and _delicate_ would that be? ”

Dumbledore paused, his fingers touching his long white beard as he looked at them.

“Indeed... A matter that concerns and involves your children.” he replied calmly.

Cedric swallowed, his heart frantic in his chest. Harry squeezed his hand, biting his bottom lip.

“What they did?” Amos asked demandingly.

Silence.

Dumbledore then looked back, the room so quiet that everyone could hear the creaks his chair made.

“I think this is the time for you two to come on the scene, my boys!” he said quietly, giving a small nod of encouragement. “Everything will be fine.”

 _'Easy to say when you're not going to die!',_ Cedric thought in horror as he forced the dead limbs that were his legs back to life. He certainly preferred to face the most dangerous dragon than to be there in that place and under that circumstance.

With a deep breath and with an intense gaze to Harry, he got up from the stool along with the boy, barely able to feel his own legs as he steps the front, Sprout and McGonagall giving them space.

Unconsciously, Harry grabbed his boyfriend's strong arm and shrunk into himself, looking even more petite than he already was - an instinctive gesture of a helpless omega looking for his alpha's protection or, as if he wanted to disappear from there, which was also the case... A gesture that was immediately seen by James, who narrowed his eyes.

Unconscious was also the gesture that the Potter patriarch made when he saw the scene, his fingers caressing the handle of his wand just as a Muggle man would do with a gun in his holster - Cedric went even paler while Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

“Before we start our _civilized_ conversation, why don't we put the wands on the table, huh?” Dumbledore said with a friendly smile to everyone.

James turned his attention back to the old wizard, his strong jaw looking even more defined as he clenched his teeth tightly as he took several deep breaths; Lily looked at her husband, could feel him growing more restless and suspicious, her omega side feeling the vibrations of contained anger radiating from her alpha.

Then, slowly, she looked at her son, Harry, pale and nervous, clinging to his boyfriend as if he were a lifeline, even though the older boy also seemed to need a lifeline.

And it was with a dry sob and an irregular heartbeat that she _understood._ Whether by maternal intuition or by life experience, she _understood_ why they were there, even though no one had yet said a word.

There was no need: everyone's eyes already said the reason.

James had not yet realized, or rather, unconsciously he had already realized and was already in a complete state of denial.

“Why do we have to do this?!” he said indignantly between teeth.

“And why not leave them up here, huh?” Dumbledore replied with a calm tone.

James wrinkled his nose, not liking it.

Not like **any** bit of it.

“Darling, please…” Lily said very calmly, but her mind went into a loop that could drive her crazy.

Even though she was in shock, she needed to ensure that no bullshit – or a _crime_ \- was committed there in that afternoon.

“What?!”

“Just do what the professor said, please!” she spoke softly, looking around nervously.

Marjorie Diggory looked at Cedric intently with her glassy gray eyes, and that was enough for Lily to deduce that she understood what was going on there - or at least in part. Amos, on the other hand, was the one who seemed most oblivious to everything: somehow the clear signs seemed to have no meaning for him.

Ignorance was a blessing... Or not.

 _'And this can be even worse!'_ Lily thought frightened.

James looked at everyone around him, and sullenly took out his wand and placed it on Dumbledore's table; Amos, who was watching James, imitated the gesture in order not to feel inferior, at no time wondering why he was doing that. Marjorie and Lily did the same, both looking at each other for the briefest of seconds, but that was enough to know that both were on the same page.

The four adults looked at the two teenagers.

“So...” James looked at them both “What the hell is going on here?”

Harry felt his legs tremble, his stomach upset. Cedric took several deep breaths, trying to untie the lump in his throat that prevented him from speaking.

“What... What... Is... happening... **_HERE?_** ” James repeated between teeth, his face turning red.

The lufan exhaled the air through his mouth.

“Mr. P-Potter... I…” he stammered.

James turned to Cedric.

“You ** _what,_** kid?”

Cedric gasped.

“ **IAMPREGNANT!!!!!”**

Harry's scream echoed across the room, making everyone look at him, including Fawkes.

Cedric looked at his boyfriend, seeing that he was about to pass out at any moment. Driven by instinct, he grabbed Harry by the waist and pressed him against his body, drawing strength from who-knows-where to keep them standing.

While he was doing this, the four adults had mixed reactions.

Marjorie had her eyes like two gray pebbles, her face the color of chalk.

Lily pressed her hand to her mouth as if she wanted to contain a scream that would never come - even though it was premeditated, it was still shocking and unbelievable to hear it, as if she were having a _very_ bizarre nightmare.

Amos, for his part, just blinked his eyes quickly, moving his head sideways like a pigeon while waiting for some kind of logical explanation.

James...

James remained petrified in his position, his face stiff as a statue, but his intense gaze was capable of piercing an armored battle tank.

“What did you say, _Harry?_ ” He looked at his son, who was fully supported by the young alpha.

Harry gasped and sobbed, feeling the tears start to accumulate in his eyes, making his sight blurred.

“I...” he lowered his head, unable to face his father.

Cedric pressed his nails against his palm, physical pain forcing him to react and use his voice.

“Harry...” he said slowly, trying to sound firm and honeys looking at his in-laws “Harry is expecting. He… He is pregnant...”

He felt the lump in his throat, squeezing Harry's waist to calm himself.

“...pregnant with my pup.”

Silence.

Deafening silence.

And then, out of nowhere, a laugh.

A loud, hoarse, almost insane laugh, the kind of laugh that could be heard in the corridor of a sanatorium or when being chased by a wicked murderer.

Everyone looked shocked to James, seeing him continue to laugh, shaking his head in negation, the laughter reverberating through room amid the immense tension.

 _'Shit, shit, shit!!!’_ Cedric screamed internally, his inner alpha snarling at him to get his omega and flee there as fast as possible, as far a man could go.

“James?” Lily, completely pale and bewildered, looked at her husband.

The man took a deep breath, laughing with each attempt until he finally straightened up and looked at the young couple in front of him, the smile hardened on his face.

“Ahhhh... What a funny _joke_... An insane joke, really, but... **_VERY_** funny indeed!!!” he gasped, his large chest puffing with each breath and the wrist snapping when tight.

Cedric was sure he would have been able to pee and shit himself in his pants if he hadn't already been to the bathroom earlier.

“Because it’s a joke, right?” James shouted as he stepped forward “A joke... A… A _prank,_ yes, a horrible prank, but still a prank…”

“James...” Lily put her hand on the man's forearm, trying to control him.

“Honey, did you _hear_ what they said?!” he turned to his wife, his eyes wide.

She nodded.

“That's...” James gasped, turning to Dumbledore “Frankly, Professor, I didn't think you could find time to...”

“James...” Lily insisted as he continued to chatter.

“Yes, because to send us a letter and get everyone here to... ”

“JAMES!” the red-haired omega shook him to shut up.

And then he stopped.

He stopped and watched everyone around him, one by one.

Dumbledore with a calm expression, but without a trace of mockery. McGonagall and Sprout serious and dignified, as well Snivellus, aka Snape, who was staring at him in a cold, austere way.

Beside him, Amos and Marjorie Diggory, both with wide eyes, mouths open in shock; James also saw his wife, Lily, she looking at him pleadingly, her emerald green eyes intense and watery.

 _'No... No...'_ his mind denied.

Hesitantly, he looked ahead again, seeing his little omega son, his darling princess crying in silence, hiding his face in Cedric's chest, the alpha hugging him tightly while holding his head up.

And then... Then he understood that there was no joke.

“No...” he said in a low tone.

“James... My boy...” Dumbledore made a placating motion with his hands as he stood up.

“No...” James stared at Cedric, the six-foot teenager boy looking increasingly tiny in front of his vision.

“This is a mistake, isn't it Ced?” Amos stepped to the front, his gaze hardened “Ced... Say this is a mistake! ”

“I’m afraid not, Mr. Diggory.” Pomona Sprout said, looking at the man.

“CEDRIC?” Amos roared.

Cedric looked at his father, and then at Harry in his arms. Amos gasped for air.

“ **SON OF A BITCH, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!!** ” James growled angrily, advancing toward Cedric.

Within two seconds, several things happened.

Dumbledore waved his wand, casting an immobilizing spell on James' arms so McGonagall invoked a protective shield on the two teenagers, while Amos and Marjorie stood in front of Cedric. Snape was quick enough to hold James from behind, pulling the alpha as hard as he could away from the two students.

“CONTROL YOURSELF POTTER!!!” Snape scolded with difficulty.

“LET ME GOOO!!! ” James roared, his eyes turning red ruby, the real color of the eyes of an alpha male **“I WILL KILL HIM!!!! LET ME GOOOO!!!** ”

Harry cried as he covered his mouth with his hand. Cedric, on the other hand, practically hyperventilated: he firmly believed that he could be killed at that moment if it were not for his professors.

“James, calm down!!!” Lily begged, standing in front of her husband, putting her hands on his face to look at her.

“James, listen to your wife, listen to me: now is **not** the time for actions like this that result in nothing!” Dumbledore said as he approached, his voice energetic and imperious “CALM DOWN!”

The alpha's nostrils were inflated, his heart was beating fast as his sharp canines were exposed, but after a few minutes of being immobilized his eyes returned to human color.

Seeing that James was no longer moving, Snape released him, pulling out a small canteen from inside his robes that contained fire whiskey with a good dose of calming potion in which to keep his spirits under control for a while.

“Drink! Now!!!” Snape ordered, placing the canteen in Potter's hand.

James turned the contents of the flacon, his throat burning with the familiar taste of alcohol as he stared at the hufflepuff alpha. Little by little he felt more relaxed, his heart rate more stable as the fury was contained.

“Well...” Dumbledore said looking at everyone “Now that everyone knows about... The _condition_ of Harry, I think it's important to you, as a family... ”

“How... did _this_ happen?” James cut off the director when looking at the couple, going to the point that interested him.

Cedric and Harry looked at each other, ashamed.

“It w-was a-an accident...” the youngest wiped his tears, still sobbing.

“Accident?!” James looked at his son “ ** _ACCIDENT?! ”_**

Everyone fell silent.

“ACCIDENT IS TO TRIP OR BREAK SOMETHING!!! ACCIDENT IS LOSING A BID IN A MATCH OR SPILLING THE INK INTO THE PARCHMENT…” he shouted, his face red as a beet “THIS **IS NOT** AN ACCIDENT!!! ”

Silence.

“You...” James stared at Cedric “ _You_ , you son of a bitch... YOU RUINED MY CHILD!!! ”

“Mr. Potter, please, put yourself together!” Minerva said sternly.

Cedric kissed Harry’s forehead, wrenching from the omega in a careful way in order to take a step to the front.

“D-Daddy, p-pleaaaase, Ced didn't do any of that! I WANTED! I... !!!” Harry said desperately, unable to complete the sentence.

James looked at him devastatedly at his son.

“Sir... ” Cedric said in a controlled tone “I know I betrayed the vote of trust that you and Mrs. Potter gave me over a year ago... I... I beg your forgivenesses... ”

“Shove your apologies in your arse!” James snarled furiously.

Cedric moistened his lips.

“I know you are angry with me... ”

“Angry? _ANGRY?!”_

“That you hate me... I... I understand.” he said calmly “Harry is carrying my pup. And I take full responsibility for the act.”

“Wait a second...” Amos said hurriedly, moving his hand to draw attention to himself “How can you be _sure of_ that? ”

Cedric winked at his father.

“What?”

“How can you be sure it is _yours?!_ ” Amos chided for his son and then looked at Harry.

Everyone looked mortified at him.

Amos looked at Harry in disgust - he knew _exactly_ the type of omega he was dealing with there.

Cedric, as the champion of the Triwizard Tournament, was now a **much** more precious bachelor than he was a year ago: his son was a handsome young alpha, pure-blooded and intelligent... Amos had already received letters of alphas heads of families much wealthier and more influential than the Potters, families who would offer much greater dowry than the Potters could offer.

Thesituation that unfolded in front of him was nothing more than a blow, a Machiavellian machination of that omega to hold Cedric. It was as clear as day!!!

“Wake up to life, Ced! Open your eyes!” Amos told the son's hand tightly “This is a blow!!! If this boy already opened his legs for you, it’s **obvious** that he did the same with others!!!”

“FATHER!!!” Cedric exclaimed in horror.

“Do you think that innocent face deceives who?” Amos glanced at Harry.

“What are you _implying_ , Diggory?!” James said between his teeth to approach the other alpha “Repeat if you have the courage !!! ”

“That's what you heard, Potter!” Amos retorted.

“It was your son who **_took advantage_** of mine! ” James pointed out.

“My son is a _man_ , an _alpha man_!!!” he countered “He is not the one to blame here, is your son who is a whore!!!”

Then it happened.

Amos was knocked down by a violent punch from James, the two of them grappling on the floor amid blows and growls, all around him completely in shock with the scene: James was stronger, much more in good shape than Amos, the latter having difficulties in fighting, but still trying to attack while defending himself.

“ENOOOOOUGH!!!” Dumbledore yelled authoritarian, moving the wand and separating the two men.

James’ clothes were disheveled, but he was physically fine. Amos, on the other hand, was a big mess with his bloody nose.

“Have a minimum of respect here!!!” the old wizard yelled again, imposing his authority.

McGonagall and Sprout were horrified by what they saw, while Snape smiled discreetly, happy that his former school rival punched the other alpha. Lily and Marjorie helped their husbands.

Cedric held Harry protectively, stroking the omega's hair to soothe him.

“This is not a cock fight or a club and a duel! This is a school!” Dumbledore scolded “Have composure, civility!!!”

The two fathers were quiet, glaring at each other.

James never liked Amos, but now was official: he _hated_ him.

And Amos hated James for humiliating him in front of everyone.

What was initially a crack was now a complete abyss between the two families.

Dumbledore turned to Cedric and Harry.

“Your two children need your support and understanding more than ever!” he said, turning to the adults “They did wrong, they deserved to be nothing less than being expelled for having practiced an illegal conduct inside this castle, but that would not benefit anyone here!”

Silence.

“The last thing they need is to see their fathers fighting like children!!! HAVE DECENCE!!!!” Albus hit his fist on the table.

A long pause.

“Now that we’re all calm...” Dumbledore said, leaning back in the chair “Let's get to what really matters: Cedric got Harry pregnant, both are still in school, both are not married according to tradition and customs demands”

“We are getting married, sir.” Cedric intervened, looking at Harry and then to the headmaster.

“Of **course** you are!!!” James scolded.

“I must suggest that the wedding be done as soon as possible... To avoid rumors that are sure to come.” Snape added.

Lily took a deep breath, swallowing hard as she regained her voice.

“How… How many weeks the b… You have, Harry?” she asked.

Harry wiped his face with the sleeves of his shirt.

“A-About a month...” he whispered.

Lily nodded, looking at James, who looked like he was about to cry.

“By December they should already be married...” he nodded, looking to Albus “When you say you won’t expel them…”

“It means that the two will be able, if they want, to stay in school to complete their studies.” Dumbledore nodded his head.

“And Harry?”

“Harry, as far as he is able, will continue to study, and he can do prenatal care at the ward. I am sure that the our noble Madame Pomfrey wouldn’t object if a doctor of St. Mungus use the premises for regular appointments... By my calculations, the baby could be born between May and June. A fireplace with floo network will be available to him if he needs to go to the hospital.”

The mothers nodded.

“What about them?” Marjorie asked timidly “They will be married. With Harry being... Pregnant... He will _need to_ stay close to Cedric, his alpha... Omegas need their alphas during pregnancy.”

Dumbledore smiled calmly.

“Accommodation for both will be provided...” he replied, waving his wand as he conjured chairs “I suggest you sit down... There are many more things we need to take into consideration. Important things.”

For hours, various points and aspects of the arrangement to be made between the young couple were discussed, as well as proposals made by the family of both were raised and discarded. Hostility was still present among the alphas of the two families, some moments more heated than the others.

Harry then looked at his father, who was staring at him with a betrayed, disillusioned, pain-filled look... The omega felt the need to hug his Daddy, but knew it was not the best time to do so - and he also believed that James was unable to repay the act.

That hurt.

It also hurt to hear the words of Amos Diggory , his father-in-law, the accusations, the offenses, the awful looks... Harry had never been so humiliated in that way, never been treated in such a low way as that .

That hurt like hell too.

Harry felt weak, his stomach hurting when he remembered that he had barely eaten that day and the day before... It was Minerva who offered to take him to the ward, knowing that there he could rest without having to interact with his housemates and raise premature suspicions.

Cedric remained in the room, silent and serious in his corner while he waited for this to be completed.

After a while and with the last deals ready, Amos and Marjorie said goodbye, the alpha dryly, the omega with a caress on his son's face before going home. Cedric felt his heart sink as he imagined what his mother would hear for the rest of that night, wishing she were there in case she needed it.

“I think with that... It’s fine. At least for now.” James said seriously.

“Anything you need, my dear, can send an owl to me or any of our directors present.” Dumbledore said, standing up to offer his hand to the other alpha.

“Yes. We will keep in touch.” he replied.

“Please keep us informed about Harry…” Lily said apprehensively “Anything he feels, anything he needs…”

“I'll do my best.” Minerva said. “I ask my sincere apologies to you... Potter was under my responsibility as Head of the House of Gryffindor …”

“And mine too.” Snape pointed out “He is my godson and I failed to look after him.”

James looked hard at him. Lily sighed.

“Young people pass over anyone when they decide to do what they shouldn't do.” the redhead omega replied in understanding.

Cedric blushed, lowering his head when he felt ashamed.

“And to think that I thought my son would be safe here...” James said through his teeth, looking at Cedric.

“As Headmaster of Hogwarts, I sincerely apologize for that.” Dumbledore replied.

The Potter nodded, walking to the door.

Seeing his in-laws go, Cedric couldn't help the flow of thoughts that told him to _talk_ to them, to _explain_ that he was totally committed to Harry (and their baby), and so he did: with great discretion he left of the professors who talked about the internal details of the agreement, all of whom did not notice that he left.

Cedric shut the door behind him, seeing that Lily has held the handful of floo powder.

“Mr. Potter?” Cedric called him, making the two turn to look at him.

James straightened up when he saw him.

“Can I talk to you for a moment? It's... It's important.”

The older man took a deep breath.

“James...!” Lily said apprehensively.

“It's okay Lily. My future son-in-law just wanna to talk.” he said calmly.

“James Potter...” she warned him, looking at him sternly.

“Love, please... It's just a man-to-man conversation... From alpha to alpha.” James said softly.

She stared at him for a few seconds, but nodded when she saw that he looked serious. Taking one last look at Cedric, Lily entered the fireplace, disappearing into the greenish flames.

James then turned forward, placing his hands behind his back and puffing his chest in a position of authority.

“So? What do you want?” he said calmly.

Cedric cleared his throat taking a step forward.

“I will not ask for your forgiveness, because I know that you are right to deny it at the moment... I understand.” he murmured “The only thing I want to say is that... Is that I love your son. And... And I promise that I will do the possible and the impossible to make him happy.”

James nodded for a few seconds, absorbing the words spoken with a soft smile...

...and punched the teenager hard in the mouth and eyebrow, knocking him to the floor.

The boy was stunned, watching the alpha hold him by the collar of his shirt as he brought his face close to his, his eyes furious red.

“Now listen to me, you piece of shit! If you think you can fuck and get my son pregnant and get out of it unscathed, you are **_fucking_** wrong!!!”

Cedric gasped, dizzy, being released by the man who last looked at him, watching him disappear into the fireplace. Gradually he noticed the nauseating smell of salt and rust, bringing his hand to his face and then watching the bloody palm.

If the relationship between father-in-law and son-in-law had been strained before, now it had been completely pulverized.

**…**

**…**

“Your father has a very heavy fist...” Cedric commented after finishing remembering, still pressing the ice pack on his cheek.

“I'm sorry Ced!” he whispered looking at him “I shouldn't have leaved you there, I...”

“Shhh, shh... It's okay. Like I said, I... Deserved it” he shrugged “Your father is right to have acted that way. I was the guy who deflowered his virgin omega son...”

Harry looked down, ignoring his boyfriend's comment. Cedric sighed.

“Now my father…” he continued, entertaining “I still can't believe he had the courage to say those things to you!”

The omega looked at his feet.

“But I don't think I've ever seen anyone go to the ground so fast that neither my father being hit by yours!” he said quietly, making Harry laugh a little.

“That was epic…”

“Yeah! I'll remember that forever...”

They were both silent, the hufflepuff watching Harry's melancholy.

“Don't worry, love…”

The omega looked at him.

“Your parents don't hate you” the alpha murmured “Maybe they are disappointed, of course, but they don't hate you... I think they would never be able to feel it for you.”

Harry shook his hand.

“And don't care what my father says...” he said grimly “I swear to you that he will never address you again in the hateful way he did today.”

Harry shrugged.

Cedric took a deep breath, feeling with his free hand the pocket of his Hufflepuff robes.

“I have something for you.” he murmured.

“Hm?”

“Something that I was saving for a while... But now the time has come.” he said, extending his hand with an object in his palm.

It took Harry seconds to realize what it was all about: a small black velvet box.

 _‘Bloody Hell…’_ Harry thought.

“Go on.” Cedric said placing the box on his hand.

A little hesitantly, Harry opened the box, seeing the ring contained therein: it was made of platinum, in which three diamonds - the center one with almost three carats - sparkled even in the diffused light of the ward.

It was classic and beautiful.

Harry bit his lower lip, feeling his heart flutter and his hands tremble.

“It was my grandmother's engagement ring.” the alpha said quietly, looking at the jewel “She had given it to me before she passed away so that I could give it to my future wife.”

Cedric looked at Harry in a vulnerable way.

“This ring became yours from the very second that I held you in my arms two years ago, on that match...” he whispered tenderly “I never imagined I could be _so_ lucky to the point of the love my life _literally_ fell into my arms.”

Harry laughed softly, surprised that he was able to laugh on a day like that.

Cedric laughed too, but soon stopped when he felt the sting of pain in his mouth. Smiling and laughing were out of the question for a few days.

The two stared at the ring still in the box.

“It's beautiful...” Harry whispered as he moved the box, causing the diamonds to sparkle with stars.

“Yes... Yes...” he agreed “Several times I imagined the moment when I would give you, each scenario different from the other: in a few years it would be obvious, at a candlelight dinner... A picnic in the garden or a romantic boat trip... In a greenhouse full of flowers... After the end of a Quidditch game, because it was Quidditch that brought us together...”

Harry smiled, seeing Cedric look at the ring.

“But I never imagined it would be _now..._ Or here... In the school ward!!!” Cedric looked around him wistfully and then at Harry, sighing at last “That was not how I planned…”

Harry looked at the engagement ring, feeling heavy again by the scale of that situation.

“Tell me what part of that was what we planned…” he replied at last, his voice containing his famous sarcasm.

The older boy raised his hand to the omega's chin and looked up to see it.

“Yeah, you're right... We didn't plan any of that.” he said while shrugging “But I think just because we did not plan it, it doesn't mean we can't do well...”

Harry sniffed, his eyes watering.

Cedric took a deep breath as he rose from the bed, gently taking the box from Harry's hands as he knelt on the floor, Madame Pomfrey watching from afar, hiding her emotional smile behind the clipboard.

“That was not how I planned, that is a fact, but it is still perfect because in the end it’s _you!_ It's still _you_ who I want. Yeah, it’s not in a romantic dinner or inside a greenhouse, it's here...In this ward.” Cedric said, looking him in the eye.

“This can't be happening...” Harry said in astonishment.

“Yes, it's happening, now let me continue...” Cedric said with good humor “Harry James Potter... You are the most incredible and... Extraordinary omega in which I met, the most special and wonderful... I love you. Really. I love you. And... And I love _our_ baby.”

Harry held his breath when he felt him place his big hand on his still flat stomach, bringing his face closer to that region.

“I love our baby... _Our_ puppy...” he repeated to himself, amazed to think that his omega was pregnant with _their_ pup in that moment. Cedric looked at him in adoration “I _love_ you both!”

Harry swallowed when he cried, surprised to see that he could still cry even after those last few days.

But instead of a cry of despair, it was a different cry... A cry of relief, maybe happiness when I saw a little light in that dark tunnel.

“Harry, would you concede me the great honor of being **my** wife?” Cedric was tearing too, his gray eyes more beautiful than the diamonds in the ring he was holding “Marry me and I promise I’ll love you for all the days of my life... Until when we are very old and we are surrounded by our children and also by our grandchildren. Marry me and I promise that I’ll be the best husband... The best father... The best alpha man I can be!”

Harry closed his eyes and nodded "yes", offering his hand to the older man.

This was _too much for_ him to handle.

“Y-yes, yes, YES!!!!” Harry said in tears, thrilled by the words of his boyfriend, but totally blaming his hormones.

Even though he felt pain in his mouth, Cedric smiled as he placed the engagement ring on the delicate finger, gently pressing his hand on his lips in that phantom of kiss.

After getting up, Harry hugged him, hiding his face on the older boy’s muscular chest, inhaling his wonderful manly scent that conveyed the feeling of protection and belonging, as if he were his home.

Cedric was now his home, his refuge and fortress. The one he would always be by his side, his soon-to-be husband, the father of their puppy... Cedric was the love of his life, his alpha and his man in every way. And everything would be fine.

And while Cedric’ strong arms embraced him back, Harry delighted even more in that good feeling that it was to _love_ and to be _loved,_ also discovering the love he already had for someone he didn’t yet know, who was still growing inside him.

Their child.

Half Harry and Cedric half, totally unexpected, but was already loved by them, two inexperienced teenager boys who would start this crazy journey consisted in marriage and parenthood.

Dude... They were _sooooo_ fucked up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! <3


	8. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winds of change blow in the lives of Harry and Cedric ...  
> ... winds that could turn out to be a hurricane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contain a sex scene full of the listed kinks on the tags, very dirty, very hot...  
> Bottom!Harry fans, rejoice! It's our moment!

****

**CHAPTER 8**

**CHANGES**

“You are a... big... _huge..._ **_giant_**... **_IDIOT!!!!!!”_**

Cedric cringed when he heard the indignant voice echoing loudly through the empty hallway of the northwest wing of the 4th Hogwarts floor, the paranoia assaulting him hard even though he knew there were only two of them students in that part of the castle at a time like that - appropriate considering they were monitors.

The hufflepuff alpha hurriedly put his index finger over his lips in signal of silence, looking around to see if any paintings heard what they said, but apparently everyone was asleep; Releasing his breath in relief, he turned to the other who looked at him indignantly, almost _offended._

“Can you speak more quietly, _please_?! I don't want the whole school knows it!!!” Cedric pleaded.

“Are you fool enough to believe that they won't find out about it by the end of this month?!”

“Yes, eventually they’ll know but it doesn't have to be through you!” Cedric said through teeth.

The two were silent for a few seconds.

“What were you thinking?!” the other scolded in a low, angry tone, his black eyes hard as onyx.

Cedric shrugged, raising his hands in an unconscious gesture of redemption to his friend.

“Well... It wasn’t our faul-”

“DON’T bother to say or explain!!! Don't give me lame excuses!!!” the dark-haired teenage cut him off, stepping in front of him “Is evident that you didn’t think with your head, the head which contains a functional and operative brain, but with the lower head, the one inside your trousers!!! Frankly, Diggory, your foolishness is colossal!!!!”

Cedric blushed in shame, looking to the side as he tried to escape the other's stern gaze.

“I told you! I told you since the beginning for you to keep your cock _inside_ your trousers, to _stop_ thinking about pussies like the other common alphas, I told you to _follow_ my example. But did you hear me? No. Now look the consequences.”

“Okay, this is already getting offensive!” the hufflepuff said, adjusting his tie and swallowing dry.

“Offensive? _Offensive?!_ I will tell you what is offensive: your lack of intelligence, control of libido and dominance over your own dick, that’s what is _offensive_ here!!!”

“Look... I've heard enough shouting from professors, my parents, my in-laws for the rest of my life and I'm likely to receive it even on the day I die. Do you see this bruise on my face? Yeah, a little gift from my father-in-law.” the blond alpha defended himself, continuing to walk.

“Ohhh... Good for him then!” the prefect said.

Cedric stopped walking, rubbing his fingers on his forehead with weariness and looked at the other boy standing in front of him.

He was as tall as him, strong body dressed in the robes of Slytherin made tailored with perfection (everything had to be “perfect” for him). His face was pale, with strong, masculine lines, deep black eyes, perfectly combed black hair, sculpted nose and elegant cheekbones.

Many found bizarre the idea that they, among all the people of that castle, could be friends.

No, not just friends. _Best friends._

It seemed bizarre, improbable, since they had everything to be rivals or even enemies: both had an academic curriculum that was nothing short of impeccable... Both constantly received acclaim from their professors... Both were the heads of their respective houses, prefects... And of course, they were, without a doubt, the two most handsome and attractive alphas in all of Hogwarts.

If the similarities were causes for rivalry, the personality of the two also contributed because they were totally opposite.

Cedric was the perfect incarnation of the Hufflepuff values with his honesty, sweet disposition, kindness and friendliness. The Golden Boy.

The other, in turn, was “ **THE”** Slytherin: astute, ambitious, often cold, pragmatic not to say calculating. The Dark Prince.

Because of all this, many at Hogwarts wondered how the _hell_ Cedric Diggory and Tom Riddle could be friends.

“Tom...” the hufflepuff murmured in defeat “This is the time when you should be happy to say you were right all along, you know...”

“Of course I was right.” Tom spat out superiorly “I am _always_ right!!!”

“See... That's what I'm talking about... ”

“And because I'm always right, you should know that I don't feel the _slightest_ satisfaction in knowing that I'm right in this particular case!!!” Riddle shook his head in frustration. ”By Merlin’s beard, Diggory, you _won_ an international tournament with deadly tasks that in addition to testing your magic skills, tested your logic and deductive reasoning... I wasn’t selected by the goblet, but you were. _You!”_

Cedric nodded, not understanding the point.

“And...? ”

“AND?!” Tom imitated his confused voice with a frosty expression. “You _win_ the tournament and now you tell me you had the audacity... No, the complete and gigantic **stupidity** of knocking up a _15-_ year- _old_ omega!!! Frankly, I’m _offended_. Personally offended!”

Cedric stuffed his hands in his pockets, letting out air through his mouth.

“It happened, okay? It happened!” he said irritably, looking at Tom. ”Harry and I didn't plan, but it happened!”

“Oh... The two innocents had no idea!” Tom countered sarcastically.

“You may believe it or not, but that is the truth. **We didn't** plan it. We...” Cedric snorted tiredly “We were just... ”

“ _Fucking_ like dogs.” Tom cut him off “ _You_ , as an alpha male and stud that _you_ are, couldn’t resist the temptation of a nice arse and warm cunt. Oh _Merlin..._ ”

“Making love, Tom, LOVE! Harry and I were making _love_ like any alpha and omega in love with each other does!” Cedric countered acid, frowning.

“How romantic... Exciting, indeed!” Riddle said with a false emotional sigh ”Diggory and Potter... The Yule king and queen made ‘love’ and now they are going to have a little bundle of joy. Should I send the gift to Gryffindor Tower?”

“Okay, enough, I'm going to do my round alone! Good night to you! ”Cedric snapped, walking fast.

Tom quickly caught up with him, holding him by the forearm as he stopped him.

“Did I mention that you're bloody moron?!”

“Yes, you already did. Do you want me to write too?!” Cedric countered angrily.

Tom raised his eyebrows in an arrogant and superior manner, a gesture he always made as if to remind everyone that he was an alpha of an ancient and noble lineage.

“I suspect that your intellectual capacity to do such a thing is reduced” he replied “It happens when you think with your genitalia instead of the head.”

“Tom, please...” Cedric begged.

“You started and now you have to finish the story, Diggory.” Riddle said.

The blond boy took a deep breath, looking at his slytherin friend, several seconds passed.

“Well, if you spare me the sarcastic and cruel comments...”

“You wish.”

“Harry and I are getting married in December.” he said “I proposed the day before yesterday at the infirmary. He accepted.”

“How sweet.”

“ _Tom...”_

“Okay. What else?”

“We are not going to be expelled. Neither Harry nor me. Dumbledore told us it would be...”

“Let me guess: some nonsense about compassion and empathy, yada, yada…” Tom rolled his eyes in disdain and disinterest.

“Is there anything in your being that isn’t cold and insensitive?” Cedric made a sad puppy face.

“No. There is none, so I leave the rest of the futile sentimentalities to you, Mister Sympathy.”

The hufflepuff alpha sighed, already used to it.

“Well... we're getting married in December, and we're going to get shared accommodation here at Hogwarts when we get back next year.” Cedric said.

“Not bad. Now you can fuck, I mean, ‘make love’ with your little omega in a legal way at school.”

The Diggory heir blushed at the thought.

“I hadn't thought of that...”

“What about your parents? What did they say?” Tom asked when changing the topic.

“Mom is shocked, of course, but she is open with all this... In a way I think she’s happy. She knows that I love Harry, she knows that he is the one I wanted to marry and have children with... Not so _soon_ , but still...” he murmured.

“And your father?”

Cedric made a bitter expression, contracting his jaw.

“I don't want to talk about _him.”_

Tom smiled as he shook his head, a wisp of empathy appearing in his ever- indifferent expression: having “daddy issues” was one of the things he and Cedric bonded over.

“I see.”

“Yeah... ”

“What about Potter's parents?”

Cedric ran a hand through his golden hair.

“Well... As I said before, I was punched by my father-in-law and possibly he became my enemy for the rest of my life...”

“You got his only child pregnant, of course he would hate you anyway.” Tom scored “Alphas are overprotective with their omega children.”

“Yeah, _true,_ but now he hates me more, because in his mind I am the bastard who took the innocence and virtue of his child.”

“Aren’t you?” Riddle snorted as if it were obvious.

“No!!! I mean...” Cedric stopped walking, looking at him confused and haunted ”Maybe I am???”

“You are already 18, and Potter is only 15. Do the math and tell me if Alpha Potter did not make a logical deduction with the information he had.”

Cedric nodded, understanding the point.

“As I said before, you think with your cock and not with your head.” Tom looked at him, continuing to walk and being followed by the other.

The two were silent, walking through the empty corridors for a few long minutes.

“It wasn't supposed to happen... You know.” Cedric murmured, looking at his friend at a glance.

Tom was silent, letting him speak.

“Not _here_ or _now…_ ” Cedric confessed “This is my last year here at Hogwarts and Harry just started his fifth one... ”

He paused, letting out his breath.

“This was all supposed to happen only in a few years! We didn't even have a chance to... To have a life _together_ and to do what we planned, but now...”

Tom looked at him seriously, placing his hands behind his back.

“Did you two think about the possibility?”

“What possibility” Cedric stopped walking, his face confused.

“Abortion.” Tom said bluntly.

Cedric looked at him, his gray eyes wide.

“It would be ideal for the situation.” the slytherin said “A pregnancy at this point in life is nothing short of unfortunate and undesirable. A complete nuisance.”

“Tom...”

“No false religious moralism and sentimentality, Diggory. Even you _know_ that it would be right to do so.”

The hufflepuff looked down.

Abortion in the wizarding world was taboo, a crime.

The idea of terminating betas/omegas pregnancies was seen as a crime worthy of sentencing in Azkaban. Abortions were allowed only in cases where the fetus put the mother’s life at risk, being allowed if and only _if_ the family or spouse agreed with the practice. Not even in cases of rape were they allowed, as the laws was written by alphas.

But even though it was a crime, it still happened clandestinely.

“Yes… I know. And… I agree. It would be a solution.” he whispered thoughtfully “We talked about it...”

“And?”

Cedric was silent for a few moments.

“Too risky… Too dangerous for Harry. I could lose him in too many ways.”

Tom nodded.

“And in the end, even with... With all the problems, shouts and punches... It's _my_ child. Mine with Harry…” the Cedric said ”So the right thing to do is assuming my responsibility as an alpha, as a future husband… As a father.”

They were both silent.

“So...” Tom said “You will be a father.”

Cedric was silent for a few seconds, absorbing the weight of that speech. It was the first time I had heard someone say that out loud.

“Yes... I'm going to be a father.” he replied softly.

“And Potter is going to be a mother.”

“Yes... He will be”

Tom nodded for a moment.

“How's he doing?”

“What?”

“How's Potter with all this? You asked him to marry you, he accepted, and...?”

Cedric sighed tiredly.

“I don’t know.”

“How can you not know?”

“He's been avoiding me for the past few days... He said he needed some time to think, to be alone.” he replied.

The slytherin pondered and nodded, looking at the hufflepuff.

“You know you made things complicated for him, don't you?”

Cedric frowned as he looked at him.

“Pregnancy, motherhood, expectations and social pressures, being the center of gossip and scandals...” Tom listed his points when he stopped next to the moving stairs “It will be more difficult for _him_ than for you.”

The young Diggory looked confused, shaking his head.

“It’s difficult for _us_ , Tom!”

Tom snorted at him.

“It will be more difficult for him.” Tom went down the steps, intending to go back to the dungeons.

“Why?” Cedric asked, following him as the Hufflepuff quarters was also located on the lower floor of the castle.

The dark-haired boy turned to him.

“Because Potter is an _omega,_ Diggory.” Salazar's heir said “And you’re an _alpha._ And the things, after all, are _always_ easier for us, alphas.”

Cedric was silent, absorbing the words that sounded very familiar, but that at the moment he didn’t remember for sure who said it or when.

Only when Cedric was in bed that he remembered where and when he heard the words: it was at the Courting Dinner a year earlier, the words spoken no less by his father-in-law, James Potter.

_‘…The world is more pleasant for us, alphas. It is unfair, it’s uneven, but it’s the truth.’_

**...**

**...**

**...**

“Which day will it be?” Ron asked quietly “You know... The date of your...”

Hermione glanced at the red-haired alpha.

“...your _event!”_ Ron said quickly, pressing his lips together in a thin line.

Harry stared at the cup of tea in his hands, his mind dispersed when he saw the column of smoke that the drink exhaled.

The three gryffindors were in Hagrid's hut - the gentle half-giant who at that time looked after “carnivorous slugs” and “cabbages” - one of the few places in Hogwarts where they would have privacy to talk about the “unpronounceable” matter. It was “unpronounceable” because Harry seemed increasingly averse to saying out loud words like “pregnancy”, “baby”, “pup” or “marriage” - the simple mention was enough to make him quiet, withdrawn or about to burst into tears.

It was shocking, obvious.

Hermione would forever remember the look of horror and the sound of Harry's desperate cry a few days ago, remember her attempt to comfort him when she seemed to collapse at any moment, remember how much she ran through the halls and castle stairs, her legs _hurting_ when she arrived at the Great Hall in order to speak with Cedric, in which he hadn’t yet heard the “news”.

After Harry told Cedric and the two told their parents, it was Ron's turn to find out.

Much more calm and controlled - and using her advantage of being the girlfriend - Hermione prevented Ron from making a scandalous scene and making Harry even more stressed than he already was ... But even so he did not prevent the redhead from threatening Cedric, even though he knew that it was lip service and meaningless. Ron was just acting the way he always was: loyal and loyal to his friends, ready to defend them tooth and nail.

Harry eventually told them about the conversation they had with their parents, about the shouts, about the punches, the accusations... He also told them about the marriage proposal in the infirmary and all the arrangements that Dumbledore and the directors had made for them two...

Two, soon to be _three._

“Harry...?” Hermione whispered his name carefully.

The green-eyed omega blinked as he lifted his head.

“I... I don't know...” he murmured “They said it was going to be December, but the right day I don't know.”

He gave a bitter smile.

“I don't know anything, that's the truth.” he said at last.

Hermione smiled understandingly, rubbing his forearm in comfort.

“It's all right.” she said, trying to sound positive “You know... December is a very beautiful month. Christmas, fireplaces, snow...”

“Snow is good!” Ron agreed.

“An aunt of mine... Her… Her ceremony was in the winter... Outdoors... Even though it was cold, the snow made everything look like a fairy tale.”

“A fairy-what?” Ron asked confused as he turned to her.

“Muggle reference, Ron.” Hermione rolled her eyes, not wanting to explain the context to her boyfriend raised in the wizarding world.

Harry smirked.

“Yes... I suppose so...”

The three were silent.

Harry was still staring at the tea in his hand, just staring because his stomach seemed unable to contain the food he had eaten for a long time, forcing him to put it out...

In addition to the problem with food, he was sick of adverse smells: in that same morning he was tortured by the greasy smell of confit of tomatoes, bacon and beans served for breakfast, the odor mixing with the sickly sweet and repulsive perfume used by Lavender Brown. It was by a miracle and with Hermione's help that he managed to get away from the Gryffindor table without attracting suspicion, being watched only by the attentive and concerned look of a certain Hufflepuff alpha.

It was unfair to Cedric, he knew that, but he still couldn't help the need to walk away.

“I...” Harry muttered after a while, changing the subject “I tried to send a letter to Dad...”

Hermione looked at him in surprise.

“And... What happened?”

Harry shrugged in defeat, his index finger sliding over the cup rim.

“Hedwig returned with my letter still sealed.” he said quietly.

Hermione sighed, touching his hand.

“You need time, he needs it too, Harry.” she said. ”He just needs to get used to it... It will take a while, but everything will be okay.”

Harry smiled shyly at her, thankful for the support. Hermione looked at his hand, specifically at the ring finger with a thoughtful expression.

“No ring?”

The dark-haired omega looked at his hand and sighed.

“I... I don't know if I have the courage to use it while... While I'm here at Hogwarts...” he explained “You know...”

“Yes... I think I understand.”

Harry watched his finger and blew out his breath.

“What worries you so much?” she asked “I know that there is much more than the obvious.”

The boy looked at his friends while trying to rationalize his feelings.

“What will become of me...” he whispered “...when everyone knows?”

“Hm?”

“When everyone knows that I'm...” he paused and took a deep breath ”That I am _pregnant_... What will everyone say?”

“Dude ...” Ron looked at him.

“It sounds like bullshit... And maybe it is, but ... But I can't stop thinking about it.” he confessed when looking at the two “I'm scared.”

“Harry, since when do you care so much about what others say?”

“You don't understand that Ron, because you are an alpha...” he looked at his friend “I feel like an idiot for saying that, but it's true... I...”

He paused to take a deep breath.

“When I presented as an omega, I learned that there are certain types of ‘rules’ that I should follow because everyone follows... I ignored some and it worked, but now...” Harry said quietly “Now I broke them _all._ ”

The redhead and the brown-haired girl looked at him.

“I'm not wearing my engagement ring because I am scared to arrive one morning and everyone hears about it… Every time I walk down a hall or sit down to eat in the Great Hall, I feel… I feel this chill, this feeling that any minute they’ll notice. If they know... If... ”

“It's not healthy to be thinking about 'if's', Harry.” Hermione said firmly. “Now more than ever, you mustn't think about others. If you do that, you will go crazy...”

He looked at her.

“But what if... ”

“If you continue to feed this fear, you will be consumed by it. If you isolate yourself, it will be much worse.”

Harry was quiet.

“And to be honest with you, I think you are making a mistake in getting away from Cedric now , right now.” she said, making his eyes widen.

“Mione...”

“No, listen to me...” she approached him “You are afraid. And with every reason to be... _I_ would be too if I were in this situation... Merlin, I would go crazy for good.”

Ron smirked as he looked at her.

“But don't you think Cedric isn't either?” she asked him.

Harry looked at her.

“You're feeling scared and isolating yourself from him... He needs support too...” she murmured.

The omega nodded, looking at his hand, remembering what the hufflepuff told him in the infirmary on his proposal... The sincere promise in every word, the look full of love while he had bandages on his face because of James' punches.

“I'm a moron...” he whispered.

“No... You are just being human.” she corrected gently. “I don't want you to feel compelled to stop being afraid, because I know you can't... What I mean is that you aren’t alone. You have Cedric on your side as well Ron and I.”

“We’re your friends, Harry.” the redhead said friendly “We’ll always be here for you... That's what friends are for!!!”

Hermione smiled at her boyfriend.

“And since I’m your friend, I’m telling you that it’s good to have a lot of food at your wedding party.” he added, chewing on the cookies Hagrid made while receiving a reprimand slap from Hermione.

Harry smiled, feeling his eyes water but wiping before the tears fell.

“Thanks, guys... For everything... It means a lot to me.” he whispered to them with a slight smile.

After tea at Hagrid's hut, Hermione dragged Ron to the library in order to force him to finish his Potions essay. Harry, in turn, took advantage of the fact that he was already on the limits of the castle grounds, walking towards one of his favorite places: the Quidditch pitch.

Even with the cold October wind blowing through the bleachers and the melancholy sight when he saw the empty stadium, Harry felt a strange sense of peace in that place... A part of his mind could hear the ghosts of cheers when he picked up the snitch, his name being declared with happy shouts as the team landed on the field, satisfied with the victory...

With a sigh, he pulled his engagement ring out of his robes pocket, watching the three diamonds sparkle in the light of that cloudy day.

In December he would get married.

In June of next year he would be... Well...

 _‘Mother.’_ he completed melancholy.

Watching the stands around him, Harry wondered if his big dream was over before it even started... If everything he wished and planned was gone.

 _“Yeah, you're right... We didn't plan any of that.'_ Cedric's voice sounded in his head as he looked at the ring _‘But I think just because we did not plan it, it doesn't mean we can't do well...’_

It would be possible? Could it be all right for them? Even though everything seems to have gone downhill?

Harry slowly put the ring back on his finger, taking a deep breath when he saw the precious jewel.

Cedric had said that the ring had been his since the first moment he held him when he presented as an omega in that same stadium.

Cedric, his first love, first kiss, first boyfriend, the one he had his first time with... Cedric had been his “first” several times, and Harry knew he was also the alpha's “first”.

Alpha, the first letter of the Greek alphabet. Omega, the last one.

They were the beginning and the end of each other, born to each other, perfect for each other... Soulmates.

 _'He needs support too...'_ Hermione had said it moments before, quite rightly.

He knew that he had the support of his friends... And he knew that he also had the support of the boy he loved, and that even in fear, he was brave to the point of imposing himself - and being attacked - on behalf of him and their pup.

 _‘The situation is difficult... But without him... Without him it would be unbearable.'_ he thought, feeling a sinking heart and a sudden longing for the older boy.

He needed to see his boyfriend.

Getting up from the stands, Harry knew where to go and what to do.

**...**

**...**

**...**

“... 17... 18... 19... **20!!!** _”_ Cedric finished counting with immense relief, putting his feet on the floor after finishing his last series of push-ups on the bar.

Breathlessly, the hufflepuff seeker stretched his arms in different directions while he saw his reflection in the mirrors that covered the walls of that small gym that contained different workout machines, all objects there ready to disappear from the moment he get out of there.

He would be forever grateful to Tom for telling him about the existence of the Room of Requirement, a room in which it was unknown to almost all students - and that if it depended on Cedric, it would remain unknown.

During his 6th year, he used the Room of Requirement in its different variations to train for the Triwizard Tournament tasks, with the help of Harry, his friend, Hermione and even Tom, who volunteered to teach him some spells and combat enchantments.

In addition to the magical training, he also intensely trained his physical shape as his Tournament rival, Alpha Viktor Krum, appeared to be excellent in both conditions; In a short time of training, Cedric had obtained visible results: if before he was very tall, skinny and clumsy, his body now had firm and developed muscles, as if he were ready to go into action at any moment.

But at that moment he did not exercise because of physical aesthetics, but because of the stress he was going through.

After the marriage proposal, Harry had asked, in his words, for a “break and space”. Cedric was afraid of the connotation that those words had, but the gryffindor assured him that he didn't have to worry... But how could he not?

He felt and saw how Harry seemed absorbed and out of place, he saw omega barely eating at meals, saw that he was suffering from morning sickness while trying his best to disguise himself so as not to arouse suspicion about him.

He wasn’t blind and much less stupid.

There were several times when he almost failed to do what Harry asked him to do, several were also the times when he almost let his alpha side take complete control, where he would run up to the little gryffindor and be with him all the time, taking care of him and their pup, because that's what he promised to do from the beginning.

But he couldn't.

He had to wait...

...And waiting made him _anxious_ , made him _angry_ , something difficult to happen to him.

And he was so anxious and irritated that he made him discharge these emotions in repetitive physical exercises that at the end of the day would leave him exhausted to the point of not even being able to think...

...And that was exactly the intention.

Taking two heavy dumbbells, he began to exercise his arms, watching his large biceps contract and relax with the movement, mentally counting. And he would continue to count if it weren't for the soft sound of the door opening and closing, the sound of sneakers echoing in the room as the reflection of the familiar figure appeared behind him.

Cedric dropped the dumbbells in surprise, these making a muffled sound as they fell on the rubberized carpet and narrowly missed his feet. He didn't care.

The only thing he did was turn around, seeing his boyfriend a few meters from where he was.

“Hi...” Harry whispered shyly, taking a step forward.

“Hi...” Cedric replied, blinking his eyes quickly in confusion.

The two looked at each other for a few seconds, it was obvious that they both felt nervous.

“How...” Cedric struggled to speak comprehensively “How did you know I was here? ”

Harry reached into the pocket of his robes, pulling out a folded parchment. The older boy recognized the object, the Marauder's Map, an ingenious invention by James Potter and his friends.

“Oh... My name shouldn't be there.” he frowned in confusion.

“Yes… Exactly. I... I searched for your name for a while... In fact a _long_ time, and when I didn't find you, I deduced that here would be the only place where you could be.” Harry murmured with a half-smile, putting the map back in his pocket.

“Oh...”

“Yeah ...” the omega replied, putting his hands in his pockets as he looked around him “I see you got back to workout... ”

Cedric cleared his throat, looking around too.

“Yes... I needed to spend some energy... Help me not to think.” he responded by looking at some devices.

“And is it working?” Harry asked, his fingers touching the handle of a vertical handle. “Spend energy?”

The hufflepuff put his hands on his narrow hips, taking a deep breath.

“So far, yeah...” he said.

Harry nodded, hugging himself.

“And are you managing not to think?” he whispered.

Cedric bit the inside of his cheek.

“Still trying on that part.”

Harry looked at him closely.

“Your bruises are almost gone.” he pointed.

Cedric brought his fingers up to his brow and cheek.

“The ointment that Madame Pomfrey prescribed for me is miraculous...”

“Almost magical...” Harry teased timidly, tilting his head to the side.

“Yes... Almost.” Cedric smiled.

The Gryffindor sat on a device, placing his hands in his lap in a nervous and well-mannered manner.

“What did they ask?”

“Hm?”

“Your friends... What did you say when they saw your...?” Harry pointed a finger at his face.

Cedric ran a hand through his damp hair, massaging the back of his neck.

“Well... To tell you the truth, I just said that I fell and got hurt.” 

Harry frowned.

“This was not very creative. Or realistic.”

“I know.” he just giggled, approaching the omega “Some said that I got involved in a fight for jealousy... Others said that I was attacked by Buckbeak.”

Harry laughed softly.

“It would work if you were a shitty-blond-Slytherin.” he replied with a brief roll of his eyes.

“Yes, true.”

Silence.

“I didn't tell my housemates, but I did tell one person.” the blond said cautiously.

“Hm… for whom?”

“I told Tom. I hope you don’t mind.” Cedric murmured as he looked at the floor.

The Potter’s heir sighed, shaking his head.

“No... It's okay, I think...” he said quietly “So... What did ‘His Royal Highness’ say?”

Cedric rolled his eyes.

“As you can imagine, he said that I am stupid. That I have no control over my libido or my cock.”

Harry smirked, rubbing his own forearm.

“Yeah... That sounds like him...”

“You can't expect another reaction from him...” Cedric murmured “What about your friends? How did they react? I know that Hermione was the first to know.”

“Well...” Harry took a deep breath “Hermione is the head of the three of us... She was in shock, but now she is fine, I suppose... She’s probably already ordering some books on the subject, and she’ll know of more things about pregnancy than me. And Ron... Well... You better keep distance from Ron for a while. He said he’ll kill you and hide your body, something in that order...”

Cedric snorted in amusement.

“Tell him to enter the queue... There are many who want to have this privilege.” he replied lightly, flinching slightly as he heard the ghosts of James Potter's angry shouts and curses.

The two were silent, looking at each other.

“Ced?” Harry whispered.

“Yes?”

“I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“For all of this...” he said, walking and approaching him. “For... For all those shouts... For the punches you received from Daddy... For being such an asshole and sucker to give you a silent treatment after what we had in the infirmary, after what you told me... I'm sorry.”

Cedric nodded, looking at his shoes for a few seconds.

“There is nothing to be sorry for. I understand you.” he replied with a calm smile “But I’d be _very_ grateful if you didn't get away... I can't stay away from you.”

He smiled lovingly.

“Stay away from you _both.”_ he completed.

Harry looked down, bringing his hand to his flat belly, the engagement ring sparkling on his finger.

“All of this scares me.” the omega looked at him “I know things are going to change...”

He paused for a moment.

“Today I realized that what scares me the most is how _much_ things are going to change.” he continued “I realized that all the life I had before, everything I knew, is over. And knowing that... Scares me.”

Cedric knitted his eyebrows, his gray eyes focused.

“I know. I'm also afraid of that.” he whispered, taking a deep breath when looking at his boyfriend “And well... Tom told me something yesterday that I've been thinking about today all day.”

“What?” Harry asked, puzzled.

“That all this would be more difficult for you.” the hufflepuff answered, seeing the reaction of the little one “That because I’m an alpha, I’d not feel much impact.”

Harry gave a sad smile.

“As your father said, it was _me_ who opened my legs for you.” he replied softly, looking away wistfully.

Cedric clenched his teeth, his strong jaw even more defined when contracted.

“Don't listen to what he says, Harry!” he said, feeling the growl bubbling in his chest, feeling hatred at remembering the things Amos said.

“What he said is what people will think and also say... And I know that.” Harry responded by placing his hand on the taller boy's handsome face.

The two remained quiet, looking at each other for a few moments until Cedric lifted his hand over the omega's face, his large, warm palm caressing the side of the omega's delicate face.

“I just want you to understand that even though everything changes around us, _nothing_ will change between us.” he said firmly.

Harry shook his head.

“Don't you see, Ced? We’re going to change” Harry smiled wistfully “If we don't change... We’ll get more screwed and fucked than we already are.”

Cedric was quiet.

“We are getting married... We are going to have a _baby_.” he pointed out “You’re going to be a father and I am going to be… Well, you _know_.”

“Yes... I know.”

“I’m afraid of what will become of me, of us… And when I speak of us, I speak of the three of us.” Harry pointed to himself, to his belly and to Cedric “There is no longer just the two of us...”

The Diggory’s heir raised his eyebrows.

“I told you, love... I'll take care of the three of us.” he whispered “I can and I’ll do this. Trust me.”

Harry paused as he looked at him, opening his mouth to say something but hesitating at the last moment.

“Ok…” he answered quietly.

“You trust what I say, don't you?”

“I trust your intentions in saying that.”

Cedric took a few steps back, reflecting on the words he heard and the words he was going to say.

It was funny how his ideas and feelings seemed so much clearer at that moment, as if being away from Harry for a few hours helped him more than he expected.

Maybe they just needed the dust to clear.

“You’re right... We’ll change, because everything will change. And I cannot give you the answers to the questions you have.” he said “But… But when I say that I’ll take care of you both, I say that with absolute certainty. I don't say that just because I am older than you or because I amthe man of this relationship, but because I **know** that you’ll take care of me too... And I _need_ you, Harry, I need you because I am _also_ afraid... I am also **very** afraid.”

Cedric approached him again.

“So yes... From now on everything will change and we’ll change, but I know that you’ll still be **_my_** Harry, and I’ll be **_your_** Cedric.” he said, “Is that enough?”

Harry lowered his head, taking several deep breaths until he finally blew out his mouth, his shoulders looking more relaxed.

“Yes...” he replied calmly “This is enough for me.”

The hufflepuff smiled sweetly.

“Then in December... I'll see you at the altar...” Harry murmured. “With my white dress, veil and bouquet and all that shit...”

“Yeah..” Cedric smiled dreamily, kissing his forehead affectionately “And I'll be waiting for you there, like a penguin.”

Harry smiled cheerfully, looking at him passionately until he finally chuckled.

 _'I'm such an idiot for you, Merlin... '_ he thought.

“I think I should go...” he murmured, biting his bottom lip.

“Do you want me to accompany you to...”

“No, you don't have to... You're not exactly in a position to go around like this.” he pointed with his chin to his shirtless boyfriend.

Cedric smirked.

“But do I see you at dinner?”

“Yes.”

“Well, then you give me the honor to sit with tonight?”

“Hm... Not if it's a good idea... With Professor Dumbledore, Uncle Sev and Professor McGonagall looking...”

“Well... We've already broken all possible rules at this school...” he shrugged “Having dinner together is going to be the least.”

“Who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend?!” Harry joked.

“Diverted and corrupted by a certain gryffindor omega.” he responded to the laughter, sticking his tongue out like a little boy as he picked up the heavy dumbbells on the floor, returning to his workout position. “I'm just going to finish this series and then I'll meet you in the Great Hall, right?”

“Yeah...” Harry replied quietly.

 _'Oh...'_ he thought as he swallowed, unprepared for that scene.

He just stood still and silent, watching the alpha’s back muscles move with each contraction and relaxation, admiring the broad shoulders and well-developed shoulder blades, the silhouette getting narrower as it reached the waist and hips, thus forming a beautiful male torso.

At moments like this, Cedric looked more like a Greek god than an English country boy… He was some sort of Apollo who for some reason walked among mortals through the halls of Hogwarts.

And that made Harry feel - in addition to deep love - a visceral feeling of pride, vanity and desire.

Many said that only alphas were possessive with their mates, but Harry knew that the same could be said about omegas.

 _'I'm his...'_ he thought, looking briefly to his engagement ring _'And he's mine.'_

Harry bit his lower lip when he saw a drop of sweat emerging from Cedric's neck, the drop making its way like a river over the valley of muscle on the back, the brown spots spread across the fair skin like a handful of stars.

Taking a deep breath, his lungs inflated with the air perfumed by his manly scent: spicy, sweet and woody, the sweat and warmth of his skin amplifying and exhaling the smell rich in pheromones and testosterone... That smell was enough to do with that Harry soaked his own panties, his entrance getting wet just as his member hardened almost painfully.

It had been _weeks_ (!) since the last time they had sex.

Dreadful, tortuous weeks that Harry spent in abstinence, crazy about wanting to be _close_ to him, to _smell_ him, to _taste_ him, to _lick_ every corner of his skin, every inch of his muscles, to _kiss_ his mouth, to _feel_ his huge cock inside him... He missed him, he missed his man.

He _needed_ him. It was a necessity.

Either Cedric would have him there and **_now,_** or Harry would fall hard on the floor or worse, he would go to a psychiatric ward in St. Mungus totally insane.

Harry didn't look away from him for a second while he took off his Gryffindor robes, only wearing his standard uniform: shirt, sweater and red tie, as well as his skirt, socks and flats. He wasn't going to undress as he knew Cedric liked to do it, to unwrap him as if he was a gift.

With graceful steps, he stood in front of him, being looked at by gray eyes with dilated pupils, the alpha could already smell the delicious scent emanating from the thighs of the youngest.

“I... I'm sweating...” he said in a low tone but full of desire.

Harry smiled, his fingertips touching the strong hairy chest, planting a reverent kiss on the sweaty skin near his nipple.

“Good… Better than good...” Harry whispered, the tip of his pink tongue licking Cedric's collarbone and neck, his hands caressing his broad, capable shoulders as he stood on tiptoe almost like a ballerina “I want to taste my man...”

“Babe...” Cedric gasped in surprise.

And then they kissed.

It was a slow, calm kiss, as if the two were remembering the sensation of the sliding of the tongues, the fit of the lips, the taste and warmth, as if making sure that that hadn’t changed... It didn’t occur to both that that was the first kiss they had after the “news” of the last few days.

It was their first kiss since the proposal.

Driven by instinct, Cedric tossed the dumbbells away, holding the omega's thin waist and hugging him possessively, his hand reaching down to his hips until he could feel the perfect ass that drove him – and a lot of others alphas – crazy.

Shortly afterwards he felt the omega's hands on his abs, gently pushing him away even though he wanted to prolong the kiss for a longer time, but what followed was just as good.

 _'Merlin’s beard…'_ he thought as he felt Harry's tongue go down his chest, covering his six pack with kisses and licks.

Cedric's eyes widened when he saw the omega kissing the massive bulge in the shorts, Harry’s hands on his hips while the omega’s fingers seemed to caress the elastic that held the only piece of clothing he wore... Harry continued to undress him slowly, gradually revealing the golden pubic hair as his lips and nose brushed the sensitive skin of his groin and his free hand caressed the muscular thigh.

The Diggory’s heir clenched his fists as the little one lowered his shorts until _finally_ \- after that near-endless agony - to release his completely hard cock from his shorts and underwear, the heavy member swinging and pulsing as if he had own life.

Harry smiled to himself and bit his lower lip, looking like he was in a trance state with his dilated pupils, guided only by his primitive side while touching his fiancé's manhood, an experience in which would never fail to surprise him even though he did it several times.

For example, it still surprised him to notice how _hot_ and _hard_ the alpha’s prick was in contact with the delicate palm of his hand, his fingers could barely close the circumference so _thick_ it was.

 _'Oops...'_ Harry thought.

And the _size._..

Well... He should have figured that out when he was a virgin just by looking at Cedric’s height, the size of his feet and his hands - because Cedric was big in almost every way.

Behind his sweetness, his shyness and humbleness, Cedric was a _hung_ hunk, a fucking stud.

Only Merlin knew _how_ Harry could’ve handling _all that_ inside him.

Would it be the absurd lust, caused by his strict parents and conservative society?! Excessive amount of slick?! Was his little cavity too greedy?!

Here's an undisclosed mystery...

Harry sighed, massaging the cock as he brought his nose close to the alpha's pubic hair, inhaling the musk that emanated from the bush and in which made his inner omega almost sing. For a while he licked and kissed the pubes wanting to soak himself in that musk, drowning in that manly scent.

Soon he took action.

It started with small kisses on the helmet head, his lips becoming shiny as if he had applied gloss instead of being covered by a layer of pre-cum... Then, with the tip of his tongue, he ran the entire length, following some veins until he reached on the most swollen base compared to the rest of the anatomy, but which wasn’t yet inflated at its apex.

As an omega, Harry found it curious - and also fascinating - that alphas could have something as primitive as the knot... Maybe that was a biological reminder that they were all animals that for some reason managed to evolve more than others, but that still remained what they were before: primitive, animalistic...

Harry licked and kissed Cedric's knot, descending to the sack in which the heavy balls that contained his fertile seed, the seed that got him pregnant… Harry sucked delicately one testicle at a time, reverently worshipping with his mouth and lips the symbol of his man’s manhood.

Opening his eyes, Cedric saw the vision of paradise.

His omega kneeling and totally submissive as he sucked him, looking at him with desire and holding his big cock by the base, the diamond of his ring sparkling as a reminder that he was his; Glancing in the mirror, he saw how contrasting the figure of the two of them was, the omega looking like an irresistible little doll in which he could play however he wanted, in which he could even _break_ and _ruin_ from fucking and make sure the other would love that.

Cedric took his hands to the boy's dark hair, his fingers curling in the soft locks while controlling the pace and intensity of the blowjob he received, feeling even more dominant.

“Suck, baby... Suck your alpha's cock… Your man's cock...” he whispered breathlessly, controlling himself not to be aggressive “SSsss… Yeah, darling... Ohhh… You’re my cocksucker, aren’t you?”

Harry mouthed as much as he could, feeling the familiar choking sensation until he receded to the tip of the member, sucking and swallowing the pre-cum that came out of the urethra, savoring every drop that the hufflepuff hunk was giving him.

 _'Mine!'_ he repeated it mentally, continuing to feel pleasure in giving pleasure, the other seeming close to climax… And that was what he wanted: he was anxious for Cedric to come in his mouth, to pour his hot cum into his throat, tongue and lips...

But Cedric had other plans.

With one last deep throat move, he lifted Harry by the arms as easily as he would lift a doll, the omega's feet not touching the floor while he kept them level, face to face.

Harry immediately noticed a change in his beloved's expression, there being a _different_ glow, a dominating aura.

“Do you want to _fuck_ or _make love_ , honey?” Cedric whispered hoarsely, his chest shaking from the snarl of contained pleasure.

Harry gasped at the question.

There were two different versions of Cedric: he one who treated him in the most romantic, gentle and ardent way, worshiping his body as if he were a goddess… And the one who fucked him like he was an ordinary little bitch, a _slut_.

 _'It doesn't matter…'_ he thought as he kissed his mouth in a hot and passionate way, wrapping his legs around his hips. _'I don't care at all!!!'_

Diggory held him by the thighs as he kissed him, walking to the middle of the room where there was a mat on which he practiced sit-ups... Gently, he laid Harry on the mat, placing himself between the legs of the youngest, kissing him and dotting the neck with more kisses.

Suddenly he moved away from the other, his eyes wide with shock.

“The baby…”

“What?!” Harry exclaimed, stunned by the interruption.

“The baby! What if I hurt him or...” he said, threatening to get up.

Harry quickly wrapped his legs around his hips, preventing him from leaving.

“He's the size of a peanut and I doubt anything will happen to him.” he hurriedly replied “I need you now, alpha...”

“Harry...”

“I need you...” he begged, kissing the strong jawline “I need your cock inside me... I need you to fuck me, to love me...”

Cedric licked his lips as he smiled.

“Does my babe need my cock?”

“Yes alpha, I need!” Harry used his pleading voice.

“Everything my princess wants...”

The omega smiled when he saw him hold and lift his ankle, he took off his flats while looking at him with intensity... As if to provoke him, he removed his socks, slowly, repeating the process until he left him with his bare legs.

“I love your waxed legs… So smooth…” he commented, caressing the soft skin of the calf “The way I like it.”

Cedric sighed in pleasure, kissing the gryffindor's delicate foot and whistling in amazement when he noticed that his nails were painted, a small and grateful surprise.

“Pale pink, darling?” he whispered curiously, placing the small foot against his broad chest, massaging the ankle as he looked at the manicured nails. It looked very dainty, like a princess’ foot

“Lavender painted for me...” Harry gasped as he explained, watching him kiss his foot in awe “Do you like it, Ced?”

Cedric smiled, getting back between the boy's legs.

“I love it… Very much, actually…” he praised “It’s cute... Maybe a 'Gryffindor Red' next time?”

“I'll think about it... Ohhh... Ced!” Harry moaned, feeling him kiss the inside of his thighs, his big hands squeezing and stroking his legs.

But Cedric didn’t hear him.

At that moment, the alpha was already drunk by the sweet and delicious smell that emanated from the little one, being able to imagine the slippery, tight and humid entrance stored inside the panties as if it were a candy in which he was waiting to be unwrapped and devoured...

“It’s time for me to eat your pussy...” he said hoarsely, lifting Harry's hips so he could more easily remove the skirt and then the panties.

On another occasion, he would have torn his panties with his teeth, but today he wanted the whole piece for himself, a small souvenir that he would keep under lock and key.

Sliding the soaked fabric over his smooth legs, Cedric snarled when he saw a pleasant surprise: the little one had shaved his pubes, leaving only a narrow vertical strip of black hair above his cocklet, giving him a more feminine and sensual look.

“Did you like it, alpha?” Harry asked.

The alpha smiled dumbfounded.

“You have _no_ idea how much!” he said, leaning over to kiss the stripe of dark pubic hair and smell it, getting drunk on the smell his little omega gave off.

While one hand was busy with his sex, he used the rest of his free fingers to Harry's small cock, unable to avoid comparing the two.

That is, if there was anything to compare.

His cock was big and thick, with veins along its length, crowned by a dense bush of pubic hair and a ballsack with big, heavy balls... At 18-years-old, he was already an Alpha Male in the biological meaning of the sentence: manly, strong, virile, built to breed pussies with his load and to spread his offspring.

Harry, on the other hand, was the extreme opposite.

Between his legs was a pink small prick with the size of a finger when rigid… His balls were small, each the size of hazelnuts. His genitalia was charming and even _cute_ , but it had no practical biological functionality.

Male omegas didn’t have cocks as developed as male alphas: when they presented at puberty, their bodies were transformed by the high rate of estrogen produced in their ovaries and uterus - their true reproductive organs - making their bodies look more androgynous, more feminine.

Like all the omegas, Harry was small, soft, delicate and feminine, his body much more appropriate to _conceive_ puppies than _make_ themactively… And now with the pregnancy...

 _'Almost a girl…'_ Cedric smiled with lust, because it was the “almost” that made him attractive: he didn't feel so much sexual attraction to omegas girls, but he was _crazy_ about the femininity that his omega boy had.

Harry was quite feminine, true, but he _still_ was a boy. Fuck, sometimes he could be more alpha than Cedric was…

Harry's femininity exalted Cedric’s masculinity, and he loved him even more for it. They were perfect for each other.

“Your clit looks _so_ needy, babe...” Cedric whispered hoarsely, caressing the stiff cocklet in which a thin liquid, scented with pheromones, flowed.

Harry moaned, looking hotly at him with a flushed face.

“Suck me, Alpha!” he begged.

And so he did.

Cedric was addicted to sucking him, being happy to be able to put Harry's clit in his mouth with ease... And while he sucked the beauty, he took his fingers to the slick, _wet_ entrance, almost begging for attention…

That sparked something animalistic in himself... A side of him in which he was unaware.

 _‘Butterbeer with cherries...'_ he thought of pleasure, feeling like drinking, tasting every drop of that divine nectar that flowed from his little mate… Only he knew that taste and smell, only he had it all for himself.

 _'Maybe Tom is right... Maybe I only think with my cock about pussies...'_ he thought, a horny growl escaping his throat _'But only in my omega's pussy!'_

Holding Harry's thighs to keep them at bay, Cedric began to lick the gryffindor's pink entrance vigorously, worshiping with his tongue that most intimate part of his boyfriend body.

Harry grabbed Cedric's locks, closing his eyes and moaning loudly with each lick, his toes writhing tightly. Cedric, on the other hand, was _immersed in_ that sweet cavity of the youngest, his saliva mixing with slick to the point of running down and soaking the mat.

They continued like that, but not for long.

Harry stopped him from continuing, practically escaping the oral he received from the older boy because he didn't want to come yet. Harry just kept his legs apart, taking his hand to his pink boycunt, patting it lightly and slowly penetrating with his fingers as he looked him in the eye.

Cedric got the message.

Approaching again, he spat on his cock, spreading saliva and pre-cum all the way until it was well lubricated, the head shiny like a ripe apple.

“Ahhhh... Ced... !!!!!” Harry groaned in pain and pleasure, feeling his entrance and inner walls dilate more and more to house the massive prick.

Cedric smiled as he clenched his teeth, remembering the night they lost their virginity together, the night he busted Harry's cherry and became a real man... He never thought that the sight of his own cock covered by the blood of broken hymen could provoke a huge effect on himself. He was never the same since that night.

“Ssss... Your pussy is _so_ tight ... Oh, Harry!” Cedric snarled, his forehead dripping with sweat as he dug his fingers into the mat, avoiding the temptation to penetrate the little one at once.

Harry then pulled him by the shoulder, kissing him as his hands caressed the muscular arms, the nails scraping on the skin and leaving a trail of pink lines, his hands then moving to the broad back, squeezing the massive muscles built over the past year.

 ** _'Fucking hot!!!'_** Harry snarled in thought, tightening his thighs around Cedric in the same way that he tightened his cock with his internal musculature.

“Do you like that love?” Cedric smiled, flexing his arms and showing his strong biceps “Do you like a big, strong man to fuck you?”

“Yes, alpha! Big and strong like you!!! Only you!!!” Harry groaned insanely.

Cedric pounded hard into the hole.

“A big, strong alpha to _fuck_ you… To _fill_ your needy and greedy pussy with big cock, knot and cum… To make you carry puppies in your womb like a good bitch.” Cedric said deliriously upon hearing the sound of his heavy balls smashing Harry's pussy “But only with **my** cum and **my** puppies!!!!!”

“Yes, yesyesyes! **Your** puppies, Alpha, only yours!” Harry pleaded, stroking his flat belly in a gesture of submission.

Cedric smiled, kissing him hard as their bodies joined together in that wonderful missionary position, caressing and kissing every piece of skin that their lips could touch.

Harry whimpered for the pleasure he received, instinctively licking his fiancé's neck, hugging him tightly as he felt him increase the pace of the thrusts, stronger and harder, more dominant and assertive…

More and more **_alpha._**

Kisses, touches, caresses, licks, exchanging glances, fingers intertwined, the heat of their bodies and the smell of them mixed together... All these details made that moment unique, special, even though they were on the floor, in an improvised gym in the Room of Requirement.

Normal, since they already had sex in other unusual places such as the prefects' bathroom... The Gryffindor locker room... Cedric's private room on the premises of the Hufflepuff... Under the stands of the Quidditch stadium... In the Astronomy Tower... In a Herbology greenhouse...

 _'Oh shit… We are really christening every corner of Hogwarts!!!'_ Harry thought, wanting to laugh in pure ecstasy, but being interrupted by his own high-pitched moan when he felt Cedric start to touch his sweet spot.

“Ohhhh Ced!!!!! Ced, CedCed!!!! he repeated his name, pleading desperately, helpless from the pleasure he felt.

“Will you going to squirt for me, baby? Will you?” Cedric growled lasciviously, slapping the ass while his own muscular buttocks contracted as he fucked him “With my big thick cock deep inside you? Will you squirt for your alpha? Come on, babe! Squirt for your man!”

 _'Oh… Oh **fuck** …' _Harry felt his mind lock with lust, kissing him hard, feeling his cocklet throb as his orgasm spurted, further contracting his channel, squeezing and milking Cedric's prick in order to extract his precious juice.

“OHHHHHH _SHIIIIT!!!”_ The hufflepuff growled loudly in a low voice, sticking his member as deep as possible into the smallest, pouring a large amount of sperm into the tight cavity, flooding the omega's cervix with his fertile essence.

It was redundant, he knew it.

Harry was already with his puppy in the womb, but still… It was still sensational, it was _liberating._

His inner alpha, the primitive self, almost howled in happiness, happy and _satisfied_ to have breed his omega in the way he always wanted, marking him as his, proclaiming to the world and to the other alphas that the two were mates for life... Cedric couldn't wait until Harry showed his swollen belly to the world, everyone seeing that the omega was carrying _his_ pup.

The alpha gasped, his sweaty, hot body overlapping that of the little Gryffindor who still seemed to recover from the intense orgasm he had had.

In a smooth movement - and without removing the cock inside - Cedric turned them on the mat, putting Harry's head on his chest while wrapping his arm around his body. They were both still, panting, hearts pounding while their bodies still seemed to vibrate with each other.

Little by little, the hufflepuff’s member softened, sliding slowly from Harry's entrance just as some of his load was leaking. He immediately took his fingers to the boypussy, sealing the cavity to retain his seed there.

In the future he would consider investing in a plug for his little omega to always carry his cum inside him...

“I know something that will never change...” he whispered as he floated in post-sex torpor.

“What would it be?”

“My insatiable desire... And my infinite love for you!” Cedrico replied “This will never change...”

Harry smiled snuggling into him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too honey.”

Cedric closed his eyes, kissing the gryffindor's face in adoration for a few seconds, opening his eyes to look at him.

“Never leave me again, do you hear me? Never… Never leave me alone.” he said quietly “This is an order from **_your_** alpha.”

Harry smiled, finding his gentle hufflepuff trying to be authoritarian.

“I promise to try to obey, oh big alpha...”

Cedric smiled, kissing him gently.

The two remained embraced in silence, Harry snuggling into his fiancé's body, his hand caressing the broad chest while Cedric supported his own head with his forearm, exposing his hairy armpit.

It did something primitive to Harry.

When he realized, he was smelling the hair on Cedric's armpit, kissing and licking the region, making the alpha tremble in surprise.

“Your musk is _so_ good, Alpha!” he purred with satisfaction.

In the last few weeks he was increasingly addicted to smelling Cedric and everything that his odor represented: love, welcome, belonging, lust, protection… It was curious how his pregnancy made him as sensitive to primary stimulus as touch and smell, so dependent on the proximity of his alpha.

 _'Omegas need their alphas during pregnancy...'_ Cedric's mother had said days before, the words beginning to make sense to Harry.

“Just as I love yours...” Cedric replied, licking the scent gland on the boy's neck, moving the shirt that Harry was still wearing on his shoulders when something caught his attention.

“Darling?”

“Hm?”

“Are you wearing a _bra?”_ he asked intrigued.

Harry bit his bottom lip.

“Well... In addition to being _pregnant_ , my… My breasts are kind of growing, you know...” he said “You got me a complete package.”

Cedric blinked his eyes slowly while Harry looked down.

“Hermione helped me buy some bras, because I have no idea about the size things...” he murmured.

“May I?” the alpha asked as he touched the buttons on his shirt.

Harry nodded.

Cedric gently helped him remove his shirt and tie, leaving Harry totally naked, except for the bra he wore: it was small and black, contrasting with his white skin... Cedric can notice that there was the discreet, but noticeable volume there.

 _'Fuck...'_ he thought.

“And is it bad to use that?” he asked at some point, still looking at Harry's lap.

“Not really... It's just weird, you know? It's like wearing a vest all the time...” Harry said.

“And they...” the hufflepuff whispered, slowly bringing his hand up to the soft volume contained there, barely able to believe what he saw and played “How are they?”

Harry gasped as he felt Cedric touch him there.

“Sensitive... Very sensitive... Just touching it gives me a tickling sensation or a little electric shock...” he said hurriedly.

Cedric smiled, a different glow appearing in his eyes as he looked at the anatomy of his Harry. The gryffindor raised his eyebrows and then narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“Show me...” he whispered.

“Ced...”

“Show me your breasts...” he asked, his voice warm and velvety, his free hand caressing his waist.

“You perv! You are _really_ into this, aren’t you?!” Harry exclaimed, faking outrage.

Cedric giggled, kissing his décolletage and looking at him.

“Of course I’m!” he said, grabbing the cheek of his bubble ass with his large hand “I’m a man, love… Now… Be my good little omega and show me your tits!”

Harry smiled as he removed his bra, seeing the alpha's gray eyes fixed on him.

Cedric gasped, growling low in approval.

Before, Harry had a flat and smooth chest, but now it changed: his breasts were small, very small, but still had enough volume to be breasts in the sense of the word.

And the nipples... Oh...

Cedric moistened his lips when he saw that the pink areolas were larger and the nipple swollen, pointed…

Within months, these breasts would grow more and become heavy with milk, the puffy nipples dripping the white nectar that would feed their puppy... And him.

Cedric couldn't wait to suck on these beautiful tits and taste his milk.

“Oh love... Your breasts are wonderful!” he said, gently kissing the two nipples and making Harry moan in pleasure. “You’ll be such a good mommy to our pups…”

He smiled, slowly covered the breasts with the bra and kissing the boy’s shoulder in reverence.

Everything was perfect again.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**_ON THE NEXT DAY_ **

Gradually things seemed to have returned to normal.

The morning sickness had given a bit, allowing some meals without Harry then turn to the bathroom. Some smells like certain foods or perfumes still irritated him, but somehow he managed to maintain his composure and control himself.

The classes also helped.

Harry never thought that one day he would enjoy taking classes so much, being given homework and essays to do. Now he loved it because it kept his mind busy and freed him from harmful thoughts that popped into his head. Sometimes he even forgot about his "condition", which was a great relief.

The same cannot be said about his parents.

Harry already had four letters returned by James, all sealed and unanswered. His mother, Lily, sent him a kind but distant letter, asking him about his health, if he needed anything, just as Cedric's mother, Marjorie, also sent him... Harry wondered how long his father would give him that silent treatment, sometimes preferring to even hear his shouts, as they were a reaction.

But as Hermione had said, he would give his father space and time, in the hope that he would forgive him.

In the meantime, he would wait where he was, hoping that everything would take a natural course and who knows, they would at least be back to what it was before.

It was a beautiful Monday morning.

Even though it was cold, the sky was still blue, the winds were in the right direction as well as the visibility was good.

A perfect morning for Quidditch.

He and Cedric had long conversations on the subject, the alpha being adamant in his overprotective speech, listing all the dangers and risks that Harry could suffer from flying in the field; Harry, for his part, was also adamant in his position of not giving in, as he was a seeker and captain of his team, having worked hard for years for that... Besides, he was the best flyer of all the team, and with experience.

Of course, deep down he knew that at some point in that school year he would have to _stop_ flying, but that didn't mean he couldn't contribute to his team and friends. At some point he would tell them about his pregnancy, and Harry was sure they would understand.

That morning, Harry was walking towards the field, being the last battery of tests to occupy the reserve seats of the team.

Dressed in his captain's cap and jacket, the omega spotted some candidates already flying on their brooms, some sounds of laughter as they line up for the tests. Harry held the clipboard with the cards and the names of all of them, as well as the notes he made during the first test.

Walking to the field entrance, he saw the members of his starting lineup: Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, his chasers... Fred and George, his beaters, Ron, who was cast that year as a keeper.

“Harry!” Ron exclaimed when he saw him, walking hurriedly towards him “I was looking for you!”

“Well, now I'm here” he replied, holding the backpack strap on which he carried some extra equipment.

“I looked for you everywhere this morning, I didn't see you in the Great Hall at breakfast and...”

“I was in the infirmary...” he replied softly “I went to get some vitamin supplements with Mdme. Pomfrey.”

“Well, it doesn't matter now, we need to talk!” Ron replied.

“Could it be at another time? I 'm a little late... Today will be long, a lot of people to look at and I still have to make some decisions…”

“Harry, we _need to_ talk now!” Ron pleaded, holding his wrist gently.

Harry blinked at his friend in a confused way, seeing his serious, almost agonized countenance. Glancing, Harry saw that the other members of the team were whispering among themselves, looking at him sympathetically, but with a strange sympathy.

“We need to talk..." Harry repeated Ron's words, his voice neutral as he tried to hide the nervousness that was starting to build inside him.

“Come...” Ron said gently, placing his hand on his shoulder until he led him to a place farther from the field, walking the short walk for an eternity.

Harry stopped at one point, looking at the redhead as he felt his heart beat fast.

“So what happened?” he asked.

Ron sheepishly bit his lower lip, his blue eyes nervous.

“Ron. What happened?” he asked again.

The keeper took a deep breath, cursing under his breath as he looked at him.

“It was early this morning, when we all got here...” he said calmly “Er... Well... Harry, I... I'm sorry. Really.”

Harry felt his throat constrict.

“You have to know that we tried to talk... We argued that... That it wasn't fair, that... But... But it didn't work and now...” Ron stammered nervously.

“Ron... Tell me what happened.” Harry asked calmly.

“McGonagall told us that you’re out” he said suddenly. “You’re no longer the captain. You are no longer part of the team.”

Harry froze.

“We tried to argue, I swear! We tried everything, all of us. But... But she said they were express orders, and... And we couldn't do anything. Angelina was named the new captain...”

The omega breathed deeply, his green eyes almost glassy.

“I'm so sorry.” Ron whispered.

Harry sobbed dry, looking away while trying to focus on something, _anything_ that wasn’t Ron or the words he heard.

He struggled to contain everything within himself, working even harder so that his face remained calm and his eyes without tears. But it was difficult.

“I see..." he whispered as he looked at the castle from afar “I... I understand...”

“Harry...”

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, counting to 10 to keep from crying. The last thing he needed was to burst into tears there, with everyone on the team and a few more watching them from afar.

Opening his eyes, he looked at Ron, offering a small smile.

“It's okay.” he said quietly “It's... It's okay.”

He looked at the stadium, and pressed his lips in a thin line, taking off his team captain's red cap. For a few seconds he looked at the cap, his fingers caressing the embroidered gold letters before handing it to Ron.

“Can you tell Angelina that I'm happy for her?” he asked.

Ron was watering.

“H-Harry...”

“I... I wish you guys luck, from the bottom of my heart. At least I'm still going to watch you play.” he offered a small smile, but inside he was killing himself.

Ron nodded, giving his friend a hug and being returned.

“’m sorry!” he whispered.

“It's okay... It's not your fault...” Harry replied softly as he pulled away “It's nobody's fault, except _mine_ , you know...”

The redhead made a sad face.

“When play against Slytherin, kick them from their brooms for me, okay?” Harry asked his friend.

“Yeah!” he said readily, smiling even with a weeping expression.

“And don't cry.” Harry punched the alpha's shoulder lightly “Be tough... Show those motherfuckers what Gryffindors are made of, okay?”

Ron smiled a little, nodding.

“I'm going to go... See you at lunch, fine?” he said.

“Yes. I see you there.” he replied.

Harry took one last look at the stadium, giving a nod to his friend and finally turned his back, starting to walk back to the castle.

At some point during the walk, his eyes overflowed with tears but he was quick enough to wipe them off with the sleeve of his jacket... He was kicked out of the team and Quidditch was taken from him, but still he would keep a little of his dignity. At least that nobody could take away from him.

At some point he should return that jacket, as well as collect his belongings from his locker in the locker room. He would give the combination to Ron and the redhead would take his things back... Several things went through Harry's mind at that moment, but he kept them in a mental box that he would only open at a better time, when his head was cooler.

The fact is that Quidditch was no longer something he could do... And he, somehow, should deal with it.

“Harry...? Harry!!!” a female voice sounded behind him as he walked across the wooden bridge, almost reaching the castle.

As he turned, he saw a figure that was curious, at least.

A woman with dyed blond hair, flashy clothes, meticulous makeup and spectacles adorned with rhinestones.

“Um... yes?” he said stunned.

“Got a minute?” she said with a huge smile as she approached, Harry could feel that she gave off a strong smell of French perfume that almost made him dizzy.

“Sorry, I... I don't know who you are…” he said.

“Oh dear, how can you forget about me?!” she said, clicking her tongue on her teeth “I'm Rita, Rita Skeeter... From the _Daily Prophet… ‘Me, Myself and I’,_ remember? _”_

 _'Oh no...'_ Harry thought, soon remembering the woman in front of him, the same woman having written terrible articles about Hermione at the time of the tournament.

“I covered the Triwizard Tournament and of course, I also covered about the winner... Who by the way is _your_ boyfriend.” she smiled and winked.

“Ah yes... Good to see you again, Miss Skeeter, but... I’m busy, you see...” Harry said the most polite way possible.

“Ooooh... Please... I think you can find me some time, hmmm?” she blinked her eyes quickly, trying to be charming.

“I don't...”

 _“AAHHHHH!”_ she exclaimed with a falsetto, shaking her hands in the air.

Harry barely had time to process the reason, already having his hand taken by the woman, she was taking it close to her face, her eyes widening like a predator.

“What a _beautiful_ set of diamonds you have! Almost three carats, huh?” she said as she looked at him intently “There must be a _wonderful_ story behind it, isn’t it?”

Harry was silent, so stunned that he barely saw a notebook and an enchanted quill coming out of her crocodile bag.

“So sweetie... Do you mind sharing with me?!"

The change in Harry's life had begun...

...and started off badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I say that I kind of loved writing the friendship between Cedric and Tom?  
> Well, don't worry that Tom here has NO interest in Harry, and also he's NOT a murderous sociopath. He's just Tom, a super sarcastic guy, kind of cold, apparently insensitive, but who has a heart... Somewhere... Supposedly.
> 
> Guys, I'd like to say that I'm LOVING your comments and acceptance for this story, and I'd also like to apologize in advance.
> 
> This is my last semester at my university and as a result, I'll be *very* busy, causing me to decrease the frequency of posts.  
> I will not abandon my fics, I will update them when I can... I just ask a little bit of your patience.
> 
> Until then, you can read and reread the adventures of Harry and Cedric and comment on anything you want <3
> 
> Thank you very much and wish me luck! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for being here! Comments are very much appreciated 💕


End file.
